Loving the Unknown
by mrs.sethclearwater01
Summary: "Imprint? I swear I've heard that word before." Kelly is forgetful. Most of her past is just a big blur to her. After moving, Kelly starts to take her condition more seriously. Of course, nothing helps you concentrate like an angry, temperamental wolf in denial. Paul/OC
1. Unforgettable ?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

* * *

My whole life's been a blur.

An exciting one, a sad one, a boring one… I'll never know.

My life seems to slip through my fingers as it moves forward. The more I do; the more people I meet, the more of my past I seem to forget.

There's nothing wrong with me. At least nothing that wrong that they could _find._

But you start to second guess yourself when your own high school graduation starts to seem like a distant dream…

My mom had just moved she, my brother and I to La Push last month.

We'd been moving around a lot in my mother's vain attempt to keep our family sane. We always moved before someone realized I had forgotten their name after knowing them for months, or that I needed directions to a building I had been to just moments before.

It actually kept us all sane, knowing that we could stay away from prying eyes, away from all the names…

But something clicked with mom after dad died. It seemed like she just didn't have it in her to care anymore.

The determination in her eyes seemed to dim to a low will to continue to survive. La Push would be our last move, I was sure of it.

But things would be different here. There would be nothing to remind me of the last place we'd lived. La Push was almost the exact opposite of California. If that was our last home…

Mom wouldn't be running around juggling multiple jobs and raising two kids anymore.

In fact, after the first couple of weeks, I noticed that she didn't really do much at all.

I had gotten lost going from the supermarket to our house almost every day. But it wasn't mom to drag me home, it was my little brother.

He was normal. My mom's ray of sunlight when she thought of her two kids. He was the golden child, her pride and joy.

His name was Harold, Harry for short. It took me almost a year after he was born to remember his name, I was seven.

But I loved him, more than anything in the world. He was one of the few things in life that I remembered and truly loved. In a way, he was my pride and joy too.

"Kells, the fridge is empty. Again." I looked up from the kitchen table. I had come in here for a reason...

"I went shopping yesterday," I told him. Or at least, I was pretty sure I had...

The fridge shouldn't be empty already. It couldn't be.

I had spent my unused college fund to support this family for years after dad died. I was starting run dry. We only had a few dollars left to our name.

Well, _I _did anyway. Who knew how much money mom had stashed away.

"Kells, its empty. Look for yourself." I frowned, but peeked beneath his arm into the fridge.

He was right. Apart for a couple of eggs and a bit of milk, there was nothing.

I took a step back, blinking rapidly, trying to remember the last time I had restocked the fridge.

I stumbled into the table, but nothing came to me. I didn't realize I was trembling, until Harry put his hands on my shoulders, steadying me.

"Kells!" I stared at him blankly. Little Harry was practically taking care of me. My fourteen year old brother was more capable of maintaining this family than I was.

"Kelly!" I bit my lip, pulling away from his grip.

"I'll go get more," I said with determination, avoiding his eyes. "I'll be back soon."

"Kelly, I can go." I shook my head, picking up my keys and walking towards the door.

"No. Watch mom." I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Left Kells, left!" I grimaced.

"I know where it is!" Of course I knew I was supposed to go left, of course I did...

The little grocery store seemed more packed than it usually was. It took me a while to remember it was Saturday. I had never been here on a Saturday...

"Hi Kelly!" I looked up and smiled at the girl at the cash register.

"Hello."

"I haven't seen you in two weeks! How are you?" I tried not to look too baffled as I responded. Was I supposed to know her?

"I'm fine, just fine. How are you...?" I glanced down at her nametag. "Kim?" She smiled.

"I'm great. Well, I better leave you to your shopping. It was nice seeing you again Kelly." I nodded, turning away.

Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim...

"Oh! Sorry!" I quickly dropped to floor, picking up the packages of meat that had fallen from the person's basket. I was such a clutz. "I'm really sorry."

I kept my head down as I passed him the meat.

"It's fine." But his voice was shaking, and as he took the meat from me, I noticed his hands were shaking too. I took a step back, suddenly cautious.

Maybe I should have let Harry go to the store after all...

I looked up at the giant, muscular and trembling man in front of me with wide eyes, clutching my keys in my hand. Shoot, I forgot my wallet...

He glared at me for a few seconds, before frowning and stumbling back.

He blinked at me, his eyes softening before flashing and becoming more hostile than they had before.

"Excuse me." His voice was hoarse, like he was trying to keep something inside of him.

He dropped the basket, pushed past me and beeline towards the door.

For some stupid reason, I followed him, only stopping when we got to the front of the store.

"Paul!" I stared at the cashier. Kim, right. I stared at Kim.

Paul? His name was Paul.

As I walked home that afternoon, empty handed, I wasn't thinking about how I would feed my hungry brother, or how I what I would do for money.

The only thing I could think of was Paul, and the way he glared at me.

I stopped outside the front door.

This Paul person was stuck in my head. And for some reason, I honestly hoped he would be someone I would never forget.

* * *

**So, technically speaking this story was supposed to published after I finished Higher Ground. Which is finished, I just need to touch up on some things. I also feel like I don't want to end that story, but I have too.**

**So I wanted to see how people would react to my next project. It'll get better I promise.(:**

**Review ?(:**


	2. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

One week. He was on my mind for a whole week. Which would have been an accomplishment, a milestone in my life, if it was anyone but Paul.

I didn't know him, and for the week I spent wandering around town, I never saw him again.

I would have been completely freaked out that I couldn't forget Paul, if the memory of him wasn't filling the almost eerily empty void of the memory of my father. Or the lack of…

But eventually, just like everything else, Paul started to slip from my mind. Before I knew it, his dark, piercing eyes no longer stared at me every time I closed my eyes.  
"Kelly. Kells. Kelly!" I glanced up at my brother. Why did he insist on calling my name three times? Every single time.

"Yes Harry?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm going to school, you'll be fine, right?" I rolled my eyes, only then noticing the bag slung over his shoulder.

I nodded, looking back down at the map of La Push in front of me.

"Yes, go. Be good." He laughed, giving me a one armed hug before running out the door.

"Bye Kells!" I sighed as the door slammed shut.

Back to work.

For the past couple of days, I had been going every shop, store and café in town, keeping a map with me and marking off each place I visited.

So far, no one was hiring and there were only two places left in town that I hadn't checked yet.

"Mom?" I called down the hall, putting on my shoes. No answer, I sighed, edging closer to her room. "I'm going to do some errands, I'll be back soon. Do you need anything?"

"Don't get lost!" Was the only answer I got as I left the house.

The first place was a little souvenir shop I would have never known existed if not for Google.

I was a little hesitant to walk in. I felt that entering the shop would create some type of line between the known and the unknown...

Which was weird and stupid all at the same time.

So it was with very slight hesitancy that I entered the store. The little bell that marked my entrance made me jump, but I ignored that.

The guy at the cash register didn't turn for a full minute after I entered, so I kind of stood awkwardly by the door, feeling extremely out of place.

"Excuse me," I managed to say after five minutes of silence.

The person sighed, still not turning.

"Welcome to La Push, I hope you've had a great time. Here you can fi-"

He turned around and glared at me. With dark, piercing eyes...

My heart flipped, but I couldn't figure out why it did.

"What do you need?" His voice was cold and even less inviting than his previous monotone voice.

"I was uhm..." I looked away, trying to convince myself that I had no reason to be so nervous. I didn't even know this guy! At least I didn't remember knowing him...

"My name is Kelly." I started again, smiling as confidently as I could and sticking my hand out towards him.

He only glared at me. And as the silence lengthened, I dropped my hand.

"What's it to me?" Well that was rude. I could be potential customer.

"I-I was wondering if you were hiring?" I kicked myself internally for sounding so intimidated. That was not professional behaviour.

He stared at me, his brain seeming to process my words.

His jaw clenched and without answering, he jumped over the counter, tore off his apron and stormed out the door. The welcoming bell quivered in his wake, as did I.

"Paul? Who're you? Where's Paul?" I turned around. Another freakishly buff guy had replaced the first guy behind the counter. His eyes narrowed at me and I started backing up.

"I'm not sure who Paul is, but I'm Kelly..." He continued to stare at me like I was growing a third eye or something.

"And?" Oh, right.

"I was wondering if you were hiring, but I think I'll just look elsewhere..." I turned around, and tried not to run out the door.

"Wait!" I stopped and reluctantly turned to face buff man in apron number two.

"I'm really sorry to have wasted your time-"

"No, no. Don't worry about it, besides, I'm being a jerk." He smiled at me and my heart jumped. "I'm Embry by the way, and I'd be glad to give you a job." I smiled.

"Really?" I needed this job, but I couldn't help but remember that guy from before. I doubted he would react well when he found about his new co-worker...

"Um, Embry, right?" He nodded. "Does anyone else work here?" He raised an eyebrow at me, almost seeming amused at my question.

"Yeah. Me and Paul. Who should be here..." He glared at the door behind me before his eyes flashed to mine. "Are you sure no one was here when you came in?" He waited for me to answer, but the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth.

I hadn't been so nervous when talking to a guy since...

Well, who am I kidding; I hadn't talked to a man in a long time.

"Y-yes, I think so, but he left..." Embry growled, talking two long strides away from me and picking up a phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Embry glanced back at me, mouthing a "sorry", before turning back to his phone call.

"Yeah, she's still here, what does that have to do with anything?" I looked away awkwardly. Well that was a nice keychain...

As I picked up the little wolf chain, the bell on the door dinged, the door itself slamming into the wall.

I didn't dare to turn around when I heard the phone being slammed into its base.

"Kelly." I shivered, but didn't turn. I could either try and bolt through the door or stand here and pretend to be surprisingly fixated with this wolf keychain...

Which was actually pretty cool. The little ears were pointed and everything-

"Kelly, I think you should leave now. You can start tomorrow." I turned slowly, keeping my head down.

"Start? Start where? What the hell happened?" I took that as my cue to leave, running out the door and down a good four blocks before I stopped.

It was only then that I remembered the little wolf still clutched tightly in my trembling fist.

Crap, I hadn't even started and I was about to get fired for shoplifting. I debated whether or not to go back to the store, or shove it in my pocket and claim I had no idea what had happened.

In the end, I decided to leave the wolf on the counter and back away slowly.

Naturally, Embry and Paul just had to be in the store, arguing, no less.

"You can't just bail because you refuse to admit that you imp-"

"I didn't! How many times do I have to tell you people that I didn't?"

I stood outside the open door, staring in silently.

Well this was awkward.

"Paul, this was supposed to happen, you should have seen it coming." Embry put his hand on Paul's shoulder; it kind of looked like he was restraining him.

"No, no it wasn't. Not to me at least. I don't need an imprint. I was fine on my own." Paul shrugged off Embry's hand before stalking into the back room.

Embry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned, and froze when he saw me standing there. He glanced behind him warily before stepping towards me.

I took a step back automatically, frowning at him.

Embry sighed again, but stopped, rocking back on his heels.

"How much did you hear?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"Not a lot." Even if I had heard everything, it still wouldn't have made much sense anyway.

What was an imprint?


	3. Hidden Comfort

**I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

Embry sent me home after a couple of minutes of questioning me.

He even let me keep the key chain, as long as I promised to forget everything I heard. That was an easy promise to make...

He told me to be back at the store at ten the next morning, promising that Paul wouldn't be there.

So, I went home, the wolf still clutched in my hand. For some weird reason, it gave me comfort. In a weird sort of way.

The second I walked in the door, I set my alarm clock for eight thirty and left a reminder for myself that I had work.

I smiled. I had a job.

"Mom?" I walked down the hall and knocked on the door. She didn't answer.

I sighed and turned the door knob. It didn't open. Since when could her door lock?

I jiggled the knob some more, praying that it was just suck or something. No such luck.

"Mom!" Nothing. Now I was starting to panic.

There was no keyhole in the door and there was no way I would be able to break it down.

"Kells?" I looked at the front door. Harry had just walked in and he looked worried.

"Harry, did you know this door could lock?" He closed the front door and frowned at me.

"Well yeah, I put the lock in. Kells, I okayed this with you before. Is something wrong?" I nodded.

"It's locked and mom won't answer..." I took a step away from the door as Harry came closer.

"Ma?" He frowned when she didn't answer. Then he braced his shoulder against the door preparing to bust in down.

I took a step back.

The door came down after three hits and Harry and I burst into the room.

Mom was on the floor, barely breathing.

"Mom?" I stood by the door helplessly as Harry ran to her side.

"Kelly, call 911. Now." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the three numbers, hastily telling them the details while trying to keep myself together.

Once I hung up, I joined Harry on the floor.

Together we lifted her onto her bed and started checking her breathing.

"One one thousandth, two one thousandth, three one thou - breath." I continued counting shakily as Harry hovered impatiently behind.

"Well?" He questioned the second I stood up.

"She's breathing." I reassured him. "She's breathing." We seemed to relax a bit as we waited for the ambulance.

I told him about my new job and then about Paul and Embry when he questioned me about the wolf charm I was still holding on to.

"Do I need to beat him up?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No. But thank you Harry." He smiled. The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it.

We brought mom back home at around nine that night.

She had rolled off her bed after passing out from dehydration.

Because of her age, they had to do something different to get the fluids back into her body.

But she was fine.

I woke up extremely groggy the next morning. I knew my alarm had woken me up and then when I read my note to myself, I knew why.

I groaned as I got out of bed.

Harry had already gone to school and if I left, mom would be left alone.

But she insisted I leave, claiming that she would be fine for a couple of hours.

So after leaving mom some breakfast and a jug of water, I left for work.

"Morning Kelly!" I smiled at Embry.

"Morning." He smiled, getting out from behind the counter and handing me an apron.

"I like your necklace." He winked and I blushed. I had turned the wolf key chain into a necklace last night when I had looped it through a silver chain my dad had left...

When I had noticed it this morning in the mirror, I had automatically thought of Paul.

"I forgot to say thanks Embry, for the job." He smiled again.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back if you need anything." He smiled reassuringly when my eyes widened. "Don't worry, we never get customers." He chuckled before disappearing into the back room.

I took a deep breath, surveying the store.

It was small, but quaint. The store was cute. I think I would enjoy working here.

"Embry?" My head popped up from behind a display of seashells before I could stop myself.

We glared at each other for a long time before he spoke.

"I didn't think you'd come back." I shrugged, glancing at the floor before looking back at him. He winced, his fist clenching.

"It would be wrong for me not to show up to the first day of work." He scoffed, his eyes zeroing in on my necklace.

"Where'd you get that?" He growled and I shrunk back, clutching the charm.

"Embry gave it to me..." He growled again, louder this time.

"He what?" Embry emerged from the back room then.

"You're not supposed to be here." Now Paul was shaking, badly. Embry pulled me behind him, but that only made Paul angrier.

"What are you trying to do? Why are you doing this to me?" Paul's voice shook in anger.

"It's working, isn't it?" Embry whispered. "Besides, if you're not going to protect her, I will. I won't let you hurt her." Paul growled again.

"What makes you think I would care if I hurt her?" My hand dropped from my neck.

"I know you Paul. I know you're just being stupid, so quit acting already." I took a step back and Paul's eyes flashed to mine, detecting my movement.

"Kelly." I didn't answer him.

"Paul, I think you should go." Paul started shaking again as he glared at Embry, advancing towards us.

"You have no right to-" I whimpered and Embry pulled me into his side.

Paul froze and just stared at us.

"Go." Paul turned, and with one last glance at me, left the store.

My hand went up to my neck, tightly clutching onto the wolf chain.

Embry let go of me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, looking away. "I'm really sorry Kelly. I want to say that he's usually not like this, but..."

"What's an imprint?" Embry's eyes narrowed at me.

"Why?"

"You and Paul were talking about imprints. What's an imprint?" Embry shook his head.

"I can't tell you that." Embry started to walk away and my heart lurched.

"Do you honestly think Paul will?" I called after him, making him stop.

"You never know, he might. One day." Then he disappeared into the back room.

I ended up working a double shift when Paul didn't show up.

And for some stupid reason, when I left a part of me really wanted Paul to show up.

I shook my head at myself. I would probably never see him again.

I opened the front door slowly and was immediately pounced on by Harry.

"Kells! How was work? That's a cool necklace. Is there anyone I get to beat up today?" I laughed at my brother.

There were times like these when I honestly loved being his older sister.

No one could ask for a better brother.

"It was fine Harry. And it's from the shop. Kind of. And no, you cannot beat anyone up." He pouted and I laughed. "Have you had dinner yet?" He nodded.

"Ma made lasagna." I raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

But when I walked into the kitchen, there she was, warming me a plate of lasagna.

"Mom?" She smiled, handing me the plate.

"Hello Kelly, how was work?" I took the plate from her.

"Fine. How was your day?" For the first time in three years, the three of us actually had a real discussion.

Then as I was finishing my dinner, someone knocked.

"I'll get it." It had started raining at some point, so I guess I should have expected for him to be soaking wet.

What I didn't expect, was for him to be shirtless.

"Paul?" He only stared at me, not saying anything. "What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"I'm..." He sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. "I'm sorry." Now I stared at him silently.

He sighed again, reaching forward. I leaned back, watching him wearily.

He frowned.

"I won't hurt you." He reached forward again and unclasped my necklace.

I watched him as he unhooked the wolf key chain and pulled another one out if his pocket.

He smiled slightly at me.

"This one is authentic. Made it myself." He hooked the new wolf onto the chain and held it out to me.

I examined the new wolf. It was much more detailed than the other one. Its "fur" was grey, a stark contrast to the old brown one.

"Put it on for me," I whispered. Paul stared at me, not moving.

I pulled my hair to one side, and he reached over slowly to re-clasp the necklace around my neck.

It felt warm where it touched my skin, even though it had been out in the pouring rain.

"Thank you."

He nodded as he started backing away, looking slightly embarrassed.

"See you at work." And then he was gone.

* * *

**Review ?(:**


	4. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I woke up before my alarm clock had the chance to the next morning.

I was excited for work.

I sat in bed for a few minutes, confused, but excited. I remembered I had work, and only after one day of actually going there.

I got out of bed slowly, taking my time to get ready, since I woke up early.

"Kells? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." It was Saturday, second day of work and Embry had already entrusted me with opening the store.

He was probably just too lazy to get up early.

"Wow, you're up before me. Are you feeling okay Kells?" I smiled up at Harry from my breakfast.

"I'm fine, just excited I guess." He nodded at me skeptically.

"Right. Hey Kells..." I got up from the table to put my bowl away.

"Hm?"

"Who was that at the door last night?" I frowned. The door? When had I opened the door?

"I didn't tell you?" He shook his head, frowning at me.

I sighed, going to put on my shoes.

"Well, if I didn't tell you, it probably wasn't important. See you later Harry."

"Bye Kells!"

I ran all the way to the store, paranoid that I'd be late and customers would be waiting...

But the street was empty, as usual. I had panicked for no reason.

I unlocked the door, flipping the closed sign to open as I passed.

I sat behind the counter once I put my apron on and settled in for a long day.

Embry said he wouldn't be in until around eleven. That was three hours from now.

Sighing, I pulled out my phone and started playing games.

The welcome bell would tell me if anyone came in...

"Kelly?" I jumped and Embry put his hands up, telling there was nothing to fear. He smiled. "Texting on the job? Not exactly the best employee behaviour." I looked away, smiling apologetically and closing my phone.

It was 10:30. He was early.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"Don't worry about it. How was business?" I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. Embry chuckled. "You're right, dumb question." He frowned down at me.

"What?" He shook his head, looked away then looked back at me.

"Is that the same necklacklace from yesterday?" I grabbed the charm, was pretty sure I hadn't taken it off since I put it on.

But the wolf felt different. It wasn't the same smooth texture I was expecting. It felt more real... Well as real as a wooden wolf could get.

"I think so, why?" Embry shook his head.

"It just looked different. It looks great on you by the way." I blushed.

"Thanks." But I was still preocvupied by the necklace.

Embry was right, it was different. I just couldn't figure out how or why it was.

"Well, I'e got some boxes to unload I'll be in the back." I nodded.

Alone again. I looked around the store, realizing that I still hadn't explored the whole place.

I hopped off my chair and wandered over to the sea shell display. I still had to ask Embry if these were real...

"Embry!" I froze, almost dropping a bright blue sea shell. I put it down, but kept myself hidden behind the display.

I knew better now than to make myself known when Paul was angry.

And by the sound of his voice, he was furious.

"What are you trying to do? Why are you doing this to me?" I guess Embry had emerged from the back room.

"I'm not trying do anything. Its not my fault you're being a jerk in denial." Paul growled.

"I do not want an imprint, but because of you, I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I made her a wolf! A freaking wolf! A little version of me and do you know why?" Paul's voice lowered to a growl as he spoke.

"Why?" I could almost hear the smile in Embry's voice.

"Because you are messing with my head. And I'm jealous! Of you of all people. I want her to have a piece of me wherever she goes. Do you know how ridiculously cheesy that is? And I hate it."

"Why? At least you imprinted."

"But I never wanted to. Look what it did to the others! Who know I made four of those things? Because I didn't think they were good enough. Me!" My hand went up to the little wolf around my neck. Did Paul...?

Embry laughed. "That's imprinting for you." Paul growled again, a sound of frustration and anger.

"I don't want to know what it's like to imprint. I never did."

"You're being selfish. You have no idea how lucky you are to have imprinted on someone like Kelly. Heck, if you don't want to imprint on her, maybe I will."

There was a tense silence for a couple of seconds before both of them were growling, and swearing at each other. Then there was a crack that echoed throughout the store in the following silence.

I stood up shakily, taking in the scene before me with wide eyes.

Paul and Embry were glaring at each other, both trembling in anger. Paul's hands were at his sides, clenched into fists. Embry's hands were at his nose, covered in blood.  
"Embry?" My voice sounded tiny and muted in the store.

They both looked at me, Paul's eyes softened before he backed up towards the door, muttering to himself.

Embry just stared at me before looking away.

"It's okay Kelly, you can just go home now." Embry tried to walk away, but I ran after him, grabbing his arm.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Paul scoffed before Embry could answer.

I turned to glare at him, but he looked so hurt...

"I punched him. I hurt your precious Embry." I blushed, my hand falling from Embry's arm and rising to clutch my necklace. Paul followed my movement with his eyes, my confusion mirrored in them. "You can start hating me now."

I shook my head, my grip tightening on the wolf.

"I can't," I whispered, but Paul was already gone.

"Embry." I turned back to him. "Why did he...?"

Embry shook his head, using his apron to wipe blood off his face and hands.

"I said something I shouldn't have. I deserved it." I stared at him blankly.

"What did you say?" Embry stared at me, looking confused.

"Weren't you listening?" I nodded slowly. I had been listening, but what had happened.

In all the confusion, I had forgotten everything that Paul and Embry had been arguing about.

"Nevermind." He glanced down at my necklace and sighed. "Cherish that, it'll mean a lot to you one day." I stared after him as he disappeared into the back room.

How would this little wolf ever be more than a necklace to me?

I started tracing the little lines in its fur thinking and trying to remember where I got it from.

At one point, I could have sworn I felt a little "P" engraved into the area where the wolf's heart should have been...

* * *

**Review ?(:**


	5. Kicks and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I didn't imprint. I didn't imprint. I didn't imprint...

I wasn't jealous of Embry. I didn't have to quit my job.

Kelly is nothing to me. She's just my female co-worker.

My female co-worker who now wore a miniature version of me around her neck yet followed Embry around like a lost pup-  
I didn't imprint. I didn't imprint...

KPOV

I could not for the life of me remember where this wolf had come from.

It wasn't the same one Embry had given me, but when I asked him about it, he said his lips were sealed and then wouldn't talk for the next hour. It was surprisingly frustrating not remembering something. You'd think I'd be used to it.

But I felt that this was important. Maybe if I figured out this one thing, Paul would start to make more sense to me.

Like today at work, Embry and I were talking, (which is usually what our day consists of. Talking.) when Paul ran into the store with what looked like a picnic basket.  
He stared at us for a couple of moments, started shaking and then ran out the door.

I didn't question Embry about it though, I didn't really want to sit in silence for the rest of the day...

"Kells, I'm going to go hang out with some friends. Want to come?" I raised an eyebrow at Harry. Did he realize how lame that sounded? And since when did he have friends?

"No thanks Harry, but you have fun." He grinned.

"Bye Kells!" I shook my head as he ran out of the room.

See? Now that was how a normal teenage boy was supposed to act.

The doorbell rang, just as mom shuffled from her room.

She shooed me to go open the door when I tried to get her to go back to bed.

She was weak. Weaker than I'd ever seen her.

"That could be your future lover at the door. Why waste time with an old lady like me?" I blushed, but went to the door.

"Embry? How did you-?" He smiled, pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"Employee application form." I frowned. I didn't remember filling one of those out...

"What do you want?" I started to close the door, my mother's words suddenly replaying in my mind.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? There's a campfire down at the beach and a whole bunch of my friends will be there... What do you think?"

"Well..." Mom shoved me out the door, throwing my shoes out after me.

"Mom!" I shrieked. She smiled sweetly at me then at Embry.

"Make sure she doesn't get lost." Then the door slammed in my face.

I stared at it for a second, before putting on my shoes and facing Embry.

"I guess that's a yes." And then Embry, who had been watching in a shocked silence, burst into laughter.

I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"Wait, wait. You're going the wrong way." He grabbed me around the waist, spinning me so I was facing the opposite direction, but didn't let me go.  
I blushed, but didn't protest as we walked down the street.

"So, what exactly is this campfire thing?" I tried to keep my voice from trembling as I spoke, but I was melting in his half embrace. His freakishly warm temperature was driving me crazy...

He chuckled.

"There's a campfire and food. And other people... And stories, don't worry, they're not too scary." I scoffed as Embry let go off me.

"I love scary stories." At least I was pretty sure I did...

Embry laughed. "Right." He stopped and I stopped too, confused.

He sighed, staring into my eyes before reaching down and picking up my wolf charm.

"Damn imprinting," he muttered. I frowned, but didn't ask.

He rest it gently against my chest, smiling at me.

"Embry?" We both looked up at an approaching man.

Oh look, buff man number three.

"Hey Quil."

"Is this...?" Buff man number three glanced down at me.

Embry shook his head sadly. "No. She's Paul's..." Embry looked down at me, suddenly seeming to remember that I was there. My eyes narrowed at him.

"Really? So then why is he...?" Buff man three frowned at me. "I'm Quil."

"Kelly." Quil smiled.

"Paul and Kelly... Well come on, you guys are missing the party." Quil turned and ran back to wherever he came from. Embry moved to go after him, but I stayed put.

"What's going on?" Embry sighed, glancing behind him.

"Nothing."

"What's an imprint?" Embry closed his eyes.

"Stupid Quil... Kells, can we talk about this later?" I blushed. He called me Kells. Only my dad and brother ever called me Kells...

"Promise?" He groaned, but took my hand, pulling me in the direction Quil had gone.

"Promise." I sighed, but let him drag me towards the "party". I really hoped I didn't forget about this...

"Embry!" He let go of my hand the second people could see us.

And then I saw the people.

Rather I saw buff guy number four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... Oh! Buff girl. Paul.. Paul.

We stared at each other from across the fire, neither of us seemed willing to look away.

"Hi, Kelly, right?" I blinked. There was a teenage girl in front of me.

"Yeah, hi." I tried to smile, but I could still feel Paul's eyes on me. He was making me nervous.

"I'm Claire. It's nice to meet you, Kim's said a lot about you." Kim? Kim, Kim, Kim... Oh right!

"Oh. Nice to meet you too. Is she here?"

"Who? Kim? Probably somewhere with Jared." She giggled. "Well, see you around Kelly." I nodded as she left.

Who was Jared? Buff guy number five kind of looked like a Jared...

"What're you doing here?" I jumped. Paul.

"Embry brought me." And my mom kind of kicked me out. I had no choice...

"We need to talk." He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from all the buff guys before I could protest.

"What the heck Paul!"

"You can't be here." I glared.

"And why the hell not?" Paul sighed, running his hand through his hair. I frowned, that looked so familiar...

"Because I didn't imprint on you! You have no right to..." He growled, cutting himself off.

"What the hell is imprinting!" I yelled back at him.

He didn't respond. So we had a silent and angry stare off instead.

Then he started shaking.

"If you're honestly going to do that shaking and running off crap-" And then he kissed me.

My widened and I pushed him off of me. He put up a surprisingly little amount of resistance for such a buff guy...

But I was still furious, no matter how ashamed Paul looked. No one gets away with kissing me. No matter how damn buff you were.

So I did the only thing that seemed appropriate.

I kicked him in the balls and ran.

* * *

**Review ?(:**


	6. Curiosity and the Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I ran straight into Embry.

I stumbled back a few steps, checked for blood, glanced behind me and tried to run off again.

Embry grabbed my arm though, and stared at me, looking very confused.

"Kelly? What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong..." I pulled my arm from his grip and set off at a brisk pace back home.

"Kells, what's going on?" I sighed, starting to move faster. Paul should have recovered by now, I wouldn't make it home in time...

"I kind of kicked Paul in the balls." I glanced over my shoulder at Embry. He stopped, a mix of confusion and slight anger briefly crossing his face.

"You what?" And then he was laughing. His face turned red, he was laughing so hard.

I blushed. It wasn't funny. Paul was probably hunting me down already...

"Kelly, just slow down for a minute." I sighed, but turned around.

Paul was running after us.  
I panicked, my automatic reaction was to turn and run as fast as I could.

I would have too, if Embry hadn't grabbed my arm the second I tried.

"Paul, calm down." He was shaking. Badly. I could barely tell what he looked like.

"You have no idea how badly I..." His eyes flashed to mine, they narrowed. "You don't know what you're doing to me." I gulped, glancing around nervously. I tried to pull myself from Embry's grip again unsuccessfully.

"Paul." We all looked at the group of buff guys approaching.

I groaned. Great, just what we needed. An audience.

"What's going on?" Paul stopped shaking, his shoulders slumping.

He shook his head.

"Nothing Sam. Don't worry about it." Paul walked away, leaving Embry and I in a pretty awkward situation. I couldn't help but stare after him. I felt _bad._

"Embry..." Sam and the rest of them turned to look at us. Embry let go of me, but I couldn't leave. What if they came after me?

"This is Kelly." My head snapped up when Embry said my name. I was met with six pairs of curious eyes.

I shrank back at their scrutiny. This was kind of weird.

"Is she-?"

"Nope, she's Paul's," Someone piped up from the back. His voice sounded familiar…

"Paul's?" Sam raised an eyebrow at me. Embry groaned.

"Stupid Quil..."

"So you and Paul, how'd that happen?"

"Jared..." I stared at Embry. Jared… Why did that sound so familiar?

"What?"

"It's not like that." Embry glanced at me wearily.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is going on here?" They all looked at me with various expressions of confusion.

"Didn't he tell her?"

"Not really..."

"But she knows?"

"Kind of."

"Does she know that we're -?"

"No."

"What is she doing here then?" Silence.

"Okay," Sam said, still looking confused. "It's very nice to have met you Kelly. But maybe you should go home."

I shrugged.

"That's what I've been trying to do. Bye Embry." He smiled.

"I'll walk you home." I sighed, but let him walk with me. Some part of me knew that it was a good thing to have him alone…

"Well?" He frowned.

"What?"

I sighed. "You know what." I really hoped he did, cause I had no idea. He shook his head. "Really?" He winced.

"You didn't forget about that?" I shook my head, feeling kind of proud of myself. I knew there was something.

"Surprisingly enough, no, I did not." Well, I hadn't _completely _forget… "Now tell me."

"No. Don't." We stopped. Paul glared at me. I glared back. He looked away first, sighing.

"I..." He groaned running a hand through his hair. "I should tell you." His eyes squeezed shut as he spoke. Was Paul nervous?

Embry smiled. "If you're sure you can handle it..." Paul's eyes opened and he growled. A low and menacing growl.

Embry chuckled, but took a few steps back.

"I'll take that a yes." He continued to back up and my heart clenched.

"Where're you going?" Embry smiled at me.

"I'm giving you two some privacy."

"You're leaving me alone with him," I hissed back. Embry looked over me at Paul before taking a step closer to me.

"You'll be fine Kells, I'll be right around the corner." I sighed, but nodded. His proximity was making it hard to think.

"Good." He nodded at Paul before disappearing around the corner.

"Come on." I turned back to Paul, he was walking up the street. Away from where Embry was.

I hesitated for half a second, before following him.

Whatever he had to tell me better be worth it.

Paul started talking before we stopped walking. I had to run so I was close enough to hear him.

"Before we begin, I just want to make it clear that you are not my imprint." I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, I know." _That's _what it was.

"Yeah, well, just making sure you knew." I shook my head, stopping.

"I get it. What I don't get is what an imprint is." Paul sighed, stopping five feet from where I was.

"Imprinting is finding your soul mate. They love you and you love them and it's mushy and gross. But it's supposed to make you happier. They're supposed to complete you." I nodded, looking away.

"So, why does this happen?" He shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe it's cause we don't have time to find the right one, so fate does it for us." His eyes narrowed at me. "But some of us don't want it to. We're fine on our own." I looked back at him.

"Sounds like you've experienced it." He shook his head.

"No, never." I raised an eyebrow. Someone sounded defensive...

"Does Embry imprint too?"

"We all do."

"We?"

"Yeah, we. All the guys at the camp fire." I nodded understandingly. All the buff guys.

"So, did Embry imprint then?" His eyes narrowed at me.

"Why?" I shrugged and backed up. He was shaking again.

"Just curious." He started following me.

"He didn't imprint on you." I shrugged, looking around for Embry. He said I would be fine. Didn't that imply that he'd protect me?

"You never know, why else would he bring me..." I gulped I should have kept my mouth shut.

"He didn't imprint on you!" I tried to turn and run, but I took two steps before tripping and falling.

Oh God. I was going to die.

I scrambled on all fours to turn and face Paul.

Was that fur on his back? I kept crawling backwards, but I couldn't look away from Paul.

He was still shaking and growling, but... Was he getting bigger?

I stopped, frozen where I was.

I'd heard that curiosity had killed the cat, but who knew curiosity was part wolf?

* * *

**Sorry it's short and I haven't updated in a while. :(**

**It's almost exam week, and things are kind of hectic at school. Hopefully once all the exams are over, I can update more frequently.**

**Review ?(:**


	7. Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

"Get up Kelly. Now!" My thoughts seemed to bemoving in slow motion, and and could only focus on the hunched over...beast in front of me.

It was a wolf. I was sure of it. But wolves didn't get that big. Did they?

Embry grabbed my arm when I didn't move. He pulled me away from the wolf, and just as we turned a corner, it looked up, its eyes meeting mine.

"Paul?" But I couldn't see it anymore. I could only hear a continuous and eerie howl.

I shuddered and Embry pulled me into his side.

"Its okay. He won't hurt you. He can't." I didn't respond, but I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Wait," I pleaded. Embry stopped and frowned at me. I quickly used my shirt sleeves to wipe down my face. "I don't want my family to worry." Embry nodded, and we walked to my house in silence.

"Look, Kelly, about what happened-"

"Don't. Nothing happened, okay?" He sighed.

"But you need to know..." I shook my head, reaching for the door.

"I don't think I want to."

**PPOV**

Stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

How could I have phased in front of her? And why did care so much if I did?

It shouldn't matter. She shouldn't matter.

She was just some girl who decided to work at the wrong place.

And I was just some unlucky wolf.

I howled again.

Dammit! At this rate I wouldn't be able to phase back until morning.

Which might be a good thing. Em and Embry wouldn't be able to guilt me into re-thinking this whole imprint thing.

Which was dumb and ruined peoples lives. I mean, look at Leah.

She was perfectly fine before Sam went and imprinted. Then she turned into a b...

But I guess she's okay now, cause she imprinted. And left the country..

I pawed the ground impatiently and waited for the tell tale burn to start in my back. Nothing.

I was beginning to think I'd be stuck like this for good. Phasing back had never been this hard. Never.

"Paul, are you still out here?" I grunted. At least it wasn't Embry.

Jared smiled when he found me.

"How long have you been like this?" I looked away. A couple of hours, but he didn't need to know that.

So I shrugged instead, which only made him laugh.

"Well, it must have been a while. Sam sent me out to give you the phase talk." I growled. Only the newbies got that talk. I knew how to phase back. I was just having some...difficulty.

"Shh! Now listen carefully, I want you to close your eyes, and think of something that makes you happy." I growled again. He was mocking me.

But I did what he said, Emily had promised roast for dinner...

I closed my eyes and immediatley thought of Kelly. Which made me mad all over again.

Why would I think of Kelly? She did not in any way at all make me anything but frustrated and angry.

"Whoa, Paul, calm down. I said happy thoughts, not someone stealing your toys." He smirked. "Now try again." I growled, but closed my eyes. Kelly again.

I growled, but let her run through my thoughts.

I didn't notice myself phasing back.

"Good job, but maybe next time, think of puppies. They tend to work more effectivley." I took my extra pair of shorts from him. "What did you think of anyway?"

I growled, pulling the shorts on angrily.

"My imprint. My freaking imprint." There, I admitted it. Embry would be proud.

**KPOV**

I couldn't stop shaking. I had done pretty well at thwarting Harry's questions, but he was worried. He always worried about me.

But I was fine.

Lots of people see their co-workers turn ito giant, wolf things. Lots.

Something tapped against my window, I jumped. God I was jumpy.

I got up, opened the window and dodged a pebble that flew through.

"Kelly?" I frowned, squinting into the darkness.

"Embry?"

"No. Guess again." I frowned again. Who else...?

"Paul?"

"Bingo." He stepped closer to the window and light from my room lit him up.

"What're you doing here?" I shuddered, edging away from the window as he edged closer.

For some weird reason, I could not for the life of me forget what I had seen that afternoon. I'd tried to distract myself. I even let Harry explain to me what he'd learned in chemistry that day. I hated chemistry.

But it didn't work. The images were permanently etched in my mind.

"I came to see you." I flinched.

"Please don't." I backed up further when his head poked in the window. He smirked and my heart jumped. What? No, Paul was dangerous, a wolf monster thing. But my brain just didn't seem to want to acknowledge that.

The fact that this half naked man was now climbing through my window was not helping.

"Don't what?" He smiled when I backed into the door.

"Just go away Paul." I winced when took a step closer. Now I was starting to freak out. If he turned into that wolf thing in here... The house wouldn't survive.

"Why should I?" He raised an eyebrow at me, but stopped walking.

I swallowed.

"Because, I don't want you here." He didn't say anything for a while and I... I tried to get my heart rate back to normal.

"Nope, not a good enough reason." He took two long strides towards me. I pressed myself as close to the door as possible.

He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," I hissed.

"Why not?" He reached for my hand, I put them both behind my back.

So he started touching face instead. Which was weird because... Who did that?

"Stop." I tried to push him away, but he was being stubborn. "Paul!" He smiled, leaning in towads me.

I turned my head away, but he turned it back. His eyes were closed and he looked so..happy.

I grimaced, freed one of my hands and slapped him accross the face.

His eyes flashed open and we glared at each other in silence.

I tried to ignore the throbbing in my hand. Slapping him was so worth whatever injury I had just sustained.

"Did you just slap me?" He took a step back and the shaking started. He looked more shocked than anything.

"What? Did you expect me to let you walk in here and kiss me?" He took a step forward, getting in my face.

"You ungratefull little-" He growled, cutting himself off. He took a step back, glanced out the window then turned back to glare at me.

"You know what Paul? I may be forgetful, but I'm not stupid. I know you imprinted on me. And you were right, some of us are fine on our own. Now get out." His jaw clenched.

"I was going to give this imprinting thing a chance. I should've known better." He jumped out the window and I sunk to the floor.

I was shaking again. What was Paul doing to me?

* * *

**Finals start Monday, so I thought I'd put up one last chapter until I start studying...**

**Okay, so I just wanted to say one thing before you guys get bored of this. I'm super grateful for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, I had a really bad week, and apparently, that affects my writing... Anyway,**

**Review ?(:**


	8. Jason

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I had two broken fingers, but no one seemed to know why.

Harry had walked me to the hospital then Embry had come by to pick us up after I had been all casted up.

They were both extremely concerned. And they had every right to be. What could I have possibly done to break two fingers?

"Kelly?" I smiled as I entered the shop. I had worn my apron from home. I hadn't been to work in two weeks. I missed it.

"Hey Embry!" He just stared at me.

"What're you doing here?" I shrugged, walking towards the counter.

"Coming to work? I'm pretty sure I still have a job here." He nodded.

"I guess… But, your hand..." I glanced down at the neon pink cast.

"What about it?" Embry sighed, shaking his head at me.

"You're incredible," he muttered. But he got out from behind the counter and I eagerly hopped onto the stool.

"Just don't hurt yourself. I'll be back in five minutes." I nodded.

"Thanks Embry." He waved and walked out the door.

I sighed contentedly at the store. It was nice to be somewhere that was familiar. Not very many places were. And seeing Embry was good too. Outside of my family, he was the only person I really knew.

"Embry?" I glanced behind me. Embry hadn't said anything about someone in the back...

"He's not here!" I called back. There was no answer.

Instead I heard boxes falling over and being pushed aside as the person rushed into the front.

"Kelly." I blinked at him.

"Paul?" I slapped my hand over my mouth. This Paul person had been on my mind all week. But I didn't know a Paul...

"_No_, Jason." His eyes narrowed, and I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Sorry... Jason. What can I do for you?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I work here. What's wrong with your hand?" He gestured at my cast and I pulled it behind my back.

"Nothing."

"So you got a cast, for nothing?" I nodded, looking away.

He scoffed.

"Got a Sharpie?" I took one off the counter and handed it to him blindly. This was kind of weird.

I didn't notice him come up behind me, until he took my arm.

I gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm just signing it. Who's Harry?" Was it just me, or was that jealousy in his voice?

"M-my brother."

"Oh." He cleared his throat, and then only the sound of Sharpie against cast could be heard.

"Done." He released my arm, and I immediately brought it up to my face to see what he had written.

'Hope you recover from nothing soon. Don't hurt yourself, Jason'

I dropped my arm, Jason smirked at me.

"I've got to go, shift's over. See you tomorrow Kelly, maybe then you can tell me what really happened."

"Bye." Jason left, and not too long after, Embry walked in.

"Was that-?"

"Jason? Yeah, he said his shift was over. Has he always worked here?" Embry stood by the door staring at me like I'd grown a third eye or something.

"Jason?" I nodded. "You're just messing with me." I shook my head. Now I was confused. Did I missed something?

"He signed my cast, see?" Embry walked towards me slowly. Still acting as if I'd lost my marbles.

He read my cast at least three times before picking up the phone.

"What's going on?" Embry was on the phone for all of ten seconds before he slammed it down again and turned to glare at me.

"Do you know who Paul is?" The name triggered something in my head. Or, it almost did.

Every time I tried to think of this Paul person, my fingers would throb. So I just avoided it. At least, I tried to.

So I shook my head, no.

"Why?" Embry sighed, gripping the edge of the counter for support.

"Nothing, I guess. If you don't remember..." He frowned at me, sighing again.

"Embry, who's Paul? Should I know him?"

"Kelly? Is there something _I_ should know?" Now I frowned.'"About you?" I shrugged, looking away.

I was pretty sure I knew what he was getting at, but why would I bring it up when he wasn't sure himself?

"Kelly. You can tell me, I won't judge. If there's something going on at home, or-"

"There's nothing going on at home," I snapped.

Everything was fine. Harry was fine. And mom was...fine.

"Okay, okay Kelly. As long as you're sure..." He shrugged, seeming to drop the subject.

But I couldn't. I had to tell him eventually. May as well be now.

"I suffer from memory loss. Or what I like to call: fate hates me and I have no social life because of it." Embry nodded slowly.

"So, this happens a lot then?"

"What?"

"This forgetting stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"All my life."

"So you do know Paul, you just...Forgot?"

I shrugged. "Sure, let's go with that." Embry groaned, and started pacing around the store, throwing glares at me every couple steps.

"Just like Paul to find the most complicated..." His voice trailed off and he sighed, stopping. "Maybe you should go home Kelly." I frowned.

I knew it. I knew he would fire me if he found out.

"But, my shift's not over." Embry smiled apologetically.

"I think it's better you take the day off. Rest that hand, you know? I'll see you tomorrow, okay Kells?" He put his hands on my shoulders, steering me towards the door.

I could only nod helplessly as my heart beat picked up.

Embry dropped his immediately, opting to run them through his hair instead; which, honestly, wasn't much better.

"So, I can come back tomorrow?" Embry smiled at me.

"Of course. There's way too much fun to be had to fire you now." He winked and I nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Goodbye Embry." He stood at the door as I walked away.

"Don't be so dramatic," He called, still chuckling. "See you later Kells!"

* * *

**Heeeey guys...**

**It's been a while...**

**I guess I kind of lots motivation for a while, I've actually been writing this chapter for a month. It's kind of sad.**

**But I finished! It's kind of bad, I honestly don't think it can compare to the previous chapters, but it's up! And hopefully, I've regained enough motivation to make the next chapter better.**

**Review ?(:**


	9. Unprotected

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

PPOV

Heh. Jason. That was a good one, if I did say so myself.

How far could I take this Jason thing?

"Isn't Kelly on for the morning shift?" Embry raised an eyebrow at me, smirking.

"Hi to you too, Paul. Looks like you were looking forward to seeing a special someone." He laughed. "She's just late, calm down Mr. Over-protective." He chuckled again.

"I'm not worried about her. Why should I care?" I scowled, looking away. Good, she was just late…

"Right, you so don't think about her every night before you go to bed..." He ducked away from a magnet I threw at him. We really needed to start selling more dangerous souvenirs...

"Hey Embry, sorry I'm late..." I turned around the second I heard her voice. I smiled. "Oh, hey Jason, didn't think you'd be here." My smile fell as she walked by me.

"Morning Kells." Kells. _Kells?_ Since when did he call her Kells?

I stared as Embry made way for Kelly to get behind the counter. They smiled at each other, for way too long if you ask me.

I cleared my throat. Loudly.

They both looked up. Kelly looked startled, almost like she forgot I was there...

Okay, either she was a really good actress, or something was seriously wrong here.

"So, Kelly, ready to tell me what happened to your hand?" She glanced at Embry before looking at me.

I clenched my teeth against the surge of anger that rushed through me. I didn't care. I _shouldn't _care if she and Embry shared looks, and had nicknames for each other…

"My hand? Oh, well, I don't know really..." Now I looked at Embry. She was joking. How far did she intend to let this 'pretend not to know Paul' thing go?

But Embry shook his head.

I scoffed.

She was serious. She really didn't remember me.

Did someone drug her while I was gone? Or was two weeks really long enough to...?

I shook my head at myself.

I didn't care. This was a good thing. I didn't want an imprint. If she could forget about me, I could forget about her too...

This was a good thing.

Right?

So why did I have this sudden urge to take Kelly by the shoulders, and make her remember me?

"Jason? Are you okay?" I glanced at Kelly. Or at one of her.

Dammit.

"I'm fine, just going to take my break now." I ran out the door, barely making it to the forest before phasing.

I lost my imprint. She didn't know who I was...

So why did I feel so empty?

I knew imprinting would turn me soft.

**KPOV**

"What was-"

"Nothing, just forget about it." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, shoot sorry! No pun intended? I'm sorry Kells, I really didn't mean to be offensive." I laughed.

"Don't worry about. But really, what was up with Jason?" Embry winced.

"I can't take this anymore," he muttered, turning away from me. I frowned.

"Can't take what?"

"His name is Paul! And well, you do know him, kind of..."

"Kind of?"

"No, no, I've said too much already." He put his hand to his forehead and exited to the back room.

"And you called me dramatic?" I called after him.

He only laughed. "I can't hear you!" I groaned. So childish...

Paul. So _he_ was Paul? But why would he tell me his name was Jason?

So he _was_ being sarcastic! I knew it! Well, not really, I called him Jason for a whole day and a half.

I groaned again, burying my head in my hands. How embarrassing!

But, he let me get away with it, so we must have been close. Right?

Well, he didn't know about the memory thing, so we couldn't be that close. And he called me Kelly, so he wasn't at the Embry stage...

Why couldn't I remember Paul?

Normally, when I forget people, it's because I hadn't seen them in a while, or they simply just weren't important enough.

Or maybe Paul was like my dad...

No, no one could ever replicate the feelings dad's death caused me. No one.

I glanced behind me into the back room. Embry was gone.

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

Embry knew. He knew who Paul was to me. I bet he probably knew what happened to my fingers too.

I glared at the cast. He signed as Jason... That's taking sarcasm to a whole other level.

"Hello?" I sat up. Someone was actually in the store. As a potential customer. Maybe I should buy a lottery ticket afterwards…

"Yes? Oh jeez, hello!" He stared at me with an amused expression. I racked my brain for the words Embry had told me to say if anyone ever walked into the shop. The words I had heard the first time _I _walked in... The words Paul said.

"Don't worry; I don't want to buy anything."

I smiled apologetically, but I was still thinking about Paul. I remembered something about! It was brief, and didn't seem like a good memory, but it was still something.

"Um, so what can I do for you?" He smiled.

"I was looking for Paul, do you know if he's around..." He glanced at my nametag. "Kelly?" I smiled.

"Actually-" I glanced up just as Paul walked in the door. The man turned to, luckily enough.

I had just decided that I wanted to mess with Paul a bit. You know, get karma started on the right track...

"Paul." Paul nodded at the man, but he was staring at me. He looked puzzled. Good.

"I'll be in the back; you can watch the store for a while, right Jason?" Paul scoffed, shaking his head at me.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, leaving them alone.

"What's Jacob doing here?" I jumped, almost knocking over a box of key chains, and giving my secret spy hideout away.

"Crap! Embry, you scared me!" He smiled, leading me away from where Paul and I guess Jacob were talking. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, but their facial expressions were pretty entertaining.

"Don't you know it's rude to listen in on other peoples conversations?" I shrugged.

"It's not like I could hear anything anyway..."

"Fine, fine. So, Kelly what would you say if asked you to meet some of my friends?" He smiled, but something seemed off...

"Haven't I already met them...?" Embry sighed glancing over my shoulder. I fought the urge to turn around to look too.

"Didn't think you'd remember," he muttered. I raised an eyebrow at him. He was already using the memory thing against me? That was low...

"You have to leave Paul. We can't let you _and_ Embry stay behind." I glanced at Embry before walking back towards the store.

"It's not his imprint that's left unprotected, make him go."

"Well, I was under the impression that you. Didn't. Care." There was silence.

"Kelly?" I turned to look at Embry. "What do you say? To meeting my friends?" I looked behind me and met Paul's dark eyes. He nodded once before looking away.

I turned back to Embry.

"Yeah, sure." I took off my apron and followed him out the back door. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

**You guys are so sweet ! I love reading your reviews, it just makes me want to put up the next chapter ASAP ! :D**

**Like honestly, you guys are the best readers ever!**

**Unfortunately, I've got an online Korean course I haven't finished yet, but I only have three assignments and a final exam left! I hope to be done the course by the end of the month. But knowing me, I'll end up writing instead of studying, so it all works out.. Kind of... For you... But whatever!**

**Review ?(:**


	10. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

Embry led me to the outskirts of the town. And I thought the location of the store was remote...

"Where exactly are we Embry? I have to be home in a couple of hours." He winced, but smiled.

"Don't worry; someone will get you home in plenty of time." Someone?

"Where are you going?" He stopped walking, and turned to face me.

He sighed, looking around us wearily. I looked around too. There was nothing here, except for a little house about fifty feet away.

"I'm going to have to... Go away for a while. You'll have to take care of the store for a couple of days, okay?" My eyes widened. A couple of days?

"Where are you going? And why do I have to meet these friends of yours now?" Embry sighed again. He started to walk towards the house, so I followed.

"Its a long story that I don't have permission to tell you."

"You don't have permission?" My eyes narrowed at him.

We had reached the house now, and I had succeeded in making Embry 100% annoyed with me.

"Again, another long story. Just, promise to stay here as long as you can, and don't leave on your own, okay?" I rolled my eyes, turning to knock on the door.

"You're as if there's some type of danger out here'" I muttered, knocking.

"You have no idea." I turned around to stare at him, but he was gone. "Embry?"

"Kelly?" I spun around again. Someone had opened the door.

"Hello. Um, I'm a friend of Embry's, he kind of ditched me here. I think he intended for me to meet the people in there?" She raised an eyebrow at me, amused.

"Come on in, I'll introduce you to the family."

"Family?" She smiled.

"We're all family here, including you too, I guess. I'm Kim, in case you forgot." I frowned at her. Kim...

"Kelly! Hi! I don't think you'll remember me, we met for like, five seconds at the beach, but I'm Claire!" I frowned, it was weird because I did remember Claire.

Vaguely. And the beach and the fire... And all the buff men!

But, why would she assume I wouldn't remember her?

"Hey everyone!" I stared wide eyed at Kim as at least ten pairs of eyes turned to look in our direction. "This is Kelly."

I waved shyly. "Hello." It took about five seconds for them to converge on me. It was actually kind of scary.

They were all trying to introduce themselves at the same time. I had a hard enough time with names, this was just ridiculous.

"Alright, alright. Everyone back up, give the girl some room." They all took three steps back, making an opening for someone to walk through.

She stared at me for a few seconds in silence, while I tried to do the exact opposite.

"Hello, I'm-"

"Kelly. I know. I'm Emily, and I'm sure the rest of the girls will introduce themselves properly later on." The group laughed, somewhat nervously. "So, calm down and settle in. It's going to be a long night." The rest of the girls dispersed, but I stayed where I was.

A long night?

"No, no. I'm sorry, Emily?" She turned to me, surprised. "Emily. I'm sorry, but I'll have to get going by at least four..." Now everyone was staring at me. Again.

I cleared my throat, uncomfortable.

"You really want to go out there? When it's dark? Do you know..."Her voice trailed off.

"Do I know what?" Emily sighed.

"Great, you don't know. Well, I'm sorry Kelly, but I can't let you leave. It's not safe and I don't know how I'd live with myself if one of my own got hurt." I raised, an eyebrow at her, already backing away.

"One of your own?"

Emily smiled at the group of girls behind her.

"Yeah. Sam has his pack, and I've got my own." She looked back at me, but I was already out the door.

Who was Sam? What pack? Was this some type of cult?

Why did Embry take me there? Were those his friends?

I was out of breath when I stopped running three minutes later.

Now that I had slowed down, I realized that I was kind of lost.

Maybe running out in a random wasn't a very good idea...

I was just about to turn around, when someone grabbed me from behind They pulled me back, covering my mouth so I couldn't scream.

I kicked, but that didn't seem to affect my abductor.

So, when I lost sight of the road, I used my last resort.

I bit down, hard, on their hand.

They swore, releasing me.

I screamed, as loudly as I could before facing him.

He had his fingers in his ears, and he backing away from me, shaking.

For some bizarre reason, I felt the need to back up too.

Then I realized who it was, and stopped.

"Paul?" He glanced at me, and his shaking lessened.

I waited until it was only his hands shaking before walking towards him.

He smiled. "Hey Kelly." My good hand clenched at my side.

"What the hell was that for!" He shrugged, shoving his still shaking hands in his pockets.

"You were walking the wrong way, so..." He walked around me, back towards the road.

He stopped and turned back around when he realized I wasn't following him. "Aren't you coming?"

I glared at him.

I took three steps towards him, before pulling back my arm and punching him in the nose.

He took a step back, surprised. He wasn't even bleeding.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

Great, I broke my good hand hitting Paul again.

Wait, what?

"What was that for?"

"For being a jerk. A creepy, stalker jerk." But I couldn't really focus on what I was saying to him.

Not only did my hand kill. And if I had hurt my hand hitting Paul before, my good hand was probably broken too... But now I had to try and remember why I had hit Paul the first time.

And why did I forget about it so quickly?

Paul was shaking again, so I stepped around him, creating some space between us.

"Kelly, wait. Y-your other hand." He sighed as he reached for. I glared at him, jerking my hand away and wincing.

"Just leave me alone Paul." I started walking back towards the road.

"At least let me drive you to the hospital." I shook my head, ignoring the tears that had started to fall.

"Go home or something," I muttered.

"Kelly. Kelly! I'm sorry! Aren't imprints supposed to forgive each other?" I paused, cradling my hand to my chest.

"Imprint?" I shrugged, continuing to walk away. "I swear I've heard that word before..."

* * *

**So, this chapter is kind of short. But I had to put something up before I start volunteering (again) Monday. And this weekend long basketball tournament kind of drained all my energy…**

**Review ?(:**


	11. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

Embry was pretty mad when I walked in the store with matching neon pink casts on both my hands.

Partially because I had broken my other hand, and partially because I had let Paul sign the other cast too.

"Kelly, seriously. What are you doing here? No offence, but you're kind of useless at the moment." I shrugged, looking away.

"I still work here and I'm not planning on taking my vacation days any time soon." Embry sighed. I ignored that, going to sit behind the counter.

I frowned, glancing between my casted fingers and the tiny keys on the cash register.

Well, luckily for me, we never used the thing anyway.

I folded my arms on the counter, resting my head there. Embry was staring at me with narrowed eyes. I stared back.

"What?" I asked after a long stare off. My eyes were beginning to ache.

"What was it this time?" He gestured to the new cast as he spoke. I shrugged, staring at the casts.

It was weird. I did remember exactly what had caused my second injury.

Every word spoken between Paul and I that day was still clear in my mind. And because of that, I was starting to remember what had happened the first time.

But Embry didn't need to know all that...

Embry was still staring at me though. And by that look in his eyes, he knew I knew.

Now I sighed.

"I punched Paul in the nose...Or, I tried to." I glanced at Embry. He almost face-palmed.

"Again?" I glared at him. What did he mean again? How would know...?

"Yeah, yeah. I should know better. Two broken fingers should have really taught me a lesson..." Embry opened his mouth to respond, then froze, staring at me in shock.

"What did you just say?" He took a step towards me, his expression a mix of surprise and slight fear.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Embry nodded slowly.

"You remember what happened?" I nodded.

"Of course I do," I muttered. "After I hurt my other hand, it all came back to me." I shrugged at Embry's baffled expression. What was the big deal? Shouldn't he be happy that I was remembering?

"So, do you remember everything about that day then?" He seemed to struggle to compose his expression.

Now I was getting suspicious. Embry seemed nervous.

"No... Is there something I should know?" Embry shook his head quickly. Not suspicious at all.

I was going to try and get it out of him, when I remembered the question I had written on my arm to ask Embry.

I had gotten Harry to write it on my arm the night before, so I wouldn't forget.

"Hey Embry... What's an imprint?" He swallowed, looking away and swearing under his breath.

"Not again," he groaned. I frowned. Again?

"Nope." We both turned towards the door where Paul was standing, hands in pockets, for who knows how long.

"Paul?" He looked at me, and I quickly hid my casts. Why did my voice get all breathy?

"It's my job to tell her Embry. And I'm going to do it right this time." He spoke to Embry, but continued to look at me.

"Fine with me." Embry stood up, distracting me. I looked away from Paul and at Embry.

"Where are you going?" I hissed. Embry smiled, stepping towards me.

"Giving you two some privacy, I guess." He shrugged. I watched him walk towards Paul. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't mess up." Paul nodded once, his eyes still on me.

I looked away awkwardly. The silence lengthened, but I refused to look at Paul.

He cleared his throat. "Kelly." I twitched, itching to look at him. His voice sounded so soft, so reserved. The exact opposite of the loud, angry and sarcastic Paul I was used to.

I glanced at him eventually, my curiosity getting the better of me.

He was still watching me, but he was frowning. He seemed frustrated.

"Well?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He took a step forward, the movement almost seemed involuntary.

"You had a question?" He looked away for the first time since he'd walked in the door.

"And you had an answer." He scowled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "So? Tell me, what's an imprint?" I leaned forward, resting my head on my arms again.

He stared at my double casts for a second before looking at me.

He dragged a stool from the front of the store to the counter, his eyes never leaving mine.

I frowned, already starting to lean back as he set the stool on the other side of the counter, directly in front of me.

He paused, before sitting, making us eye level with each other.

I looked away as soon as he sat down, pulling my arms down onto my lap, and out of sight.

"An imprint is..." He sighed. "Do you want the actual definition, or mine?" I frowned.

"Well, yours is the only one that really matters, so..." I blushed. Did I just say that?

Paul cleared his throat.

"I guess." I glanced at him. He was blushing. I smiled. I had that effect on Paul? Interesting...

"Imprinting is finding the girl of your dreams and falling in love, and being happy. You know, all that stuff that goes with being in love. Not only that, but having them love you too." I stared at him, dumbfounded. That wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"So, why haven't I heard of imprinting before? I mean; it seems like a pretty helpful happening." For some weird reason, I couldn't help but think of Embry. He had known what this imprinting thing was... Had he imprinted then? Paul shrugged.

"I'm assuming you've never met a werewolf before then." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Very funny. Seriously, what book did you guys get this imprinting stuff from?" Paul sighed.

"It's not from a book Kelly." The way he said my name made me want to take him seriously. But, he had to be joking.

Werewolves didn't exist.

"Kelly, why would I lie to you?" His eyes burned as they stared into mine.

I gazed back at him.

"But you can't know if werewolves exist. Have you ever met one?" He hesitated before answering.

"You could say that..." My eyes narrowed at him. "And you've met quite a few yourself Kelly." He tapped one of my casts. I hadn't noticed their reappearance. "You just can't remember."

I frowned.

"I can't remember...?" Paul backed away as realization dawned in my eyes.

"You're a...And the imprint..." I stared at him.

"Kelly, I want to try again, if you'll let me." I frowned at him, still more than a little confused.

"Try what again?" Paul sighed, somewhat angrily. I noticed his hands were shaking in his pockets. He looked down.

"The imprint Kelly. I imprinted on you and..." He sighed, looking up at me from under his eyelashes. I froze, my heart pounding in my chest. But Embry was still on my mind. Paul was indirectly telling me he was in love with me, so why was I still thinking of Embry? Wasn't I supposed to ove Paul back? "I'm asking you for a second chance." I nodded, not completely sure as to what I was agreeing to, and still preoccupied by my possible cheating on Paul.

He smiled. "Thanks." I looked away guiltily.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're a werewolf? Like those big hairy guys that only change during a full moon?" He sighed, walking towards me.

I watched him warily as he approached me.

He put his hands on both my shoulders, crouching so we were at eye level again. He gazed into my eyes, and I narrowed my eyes back, ignoring the uneven pounding of my heart.

"I have so much to teach you."

* * *

**Woo ! Eleven chapters ! Does anyone have any ideas for the next chapter?**

**So, as of next Saturday, I will officially have no life ! Yay ! That means more writing time !**

**I want to post up the last chapter of Higher Ground before putting up another chapter for this story though...**

**So, this will probably be the last chapter until some time next week.**

**I have a Korean final to study for...**

**Anyway,**

**Review ?(:**


	12. Flirting With Formalities

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

Embry had been gone for three days.

I spent the first two in a complete state of panic.

I had been in the store alone loads of times before, of course. It was just knowing that Embry wasn't a phone call away that scared me.

And the fact that mom was sick wasn't helping either.

She'd been ill for a while now. Ever since that first dehydration scare, she had never been the same.

Of course we took her to a doctor, but there was nothing they could do.

Mom had lost the will to continue living. And sooner or later...

But I refused to think about that.

Dad leaving us was bad enough. If mom were to go too...

"Kelly?" I jumped I hadn't noticed the bell ring.

"Harry? What're you doing here?" He smiled, and I frowned at the bags under his eyes. Harry was even more worried about mom than I was. I guess it was because he spent more time with her. While I was at work, she showed him the weaknesses she refused to show me.

Harry was growing up way too quickly.

"I couldn't find ma's meds, did you move them or something?" I frowned. I usually didn't move things without telling someone beforehand. It saved a lot of searching and yelling later on.

"No, I don't think so." Harry sighed. "Why?" He glanced at me.

"I think she's hiding them," he whispered.

"You think mom's hiding her medicine?" I couldn't hide the incredulous tone in my voice. Harry shrugged.

"Well, I can't find it anywhere! And this is the second time this week that her medicine magically disappeared." I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Just...Go look some more. I'll buy another package on my way home." Harry shrugged again, looking as defeated as I felt.

"Yeah, whatever, see you later then Kells."

"Bye," I muttered as the door slammed shut.

"Kelly?" I didn't flinch this time. I was used to Paul popping out of nowhere now. The silence still kind of creeped me out, but as I said, I was used to it.

"Hey Paul." I glanced at my watch. "You're late. Again." He smiled sheepishly, walking towards me slowly.

"Was that your brother?" My eyes narrowed at his almost jealous tone. Paul had been taking this whole imprinting thing extremely seriously. He had reminded me of it every morning for the last two days.

I was surprised he hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Yes, why?" He shrugged.

"Just wondering... You know since we're imprints, shouldn't I meet your family? Formally?" I was about to yell at him for mentioning imprinting, but the thought of my family brought me up short.

"No," I snapped, closing the subject. Paul opened his mouth to protest, but the look on my face must have shut him up.

He was getting better at this imprint thing.

If it was real.

I would never admit it this to Paul, but this imprinting stuff still seemed sketchy to me.

It all seemed like something out of a fairy tale.

Sure I thought I remembered a giant wolf, and an awkward conversation that led to me slapping Paul.

But whenever I remembered something, anything, it was always iffy. And the only evidence of that any of it actually happened was my cast. And knowing me, I could've broken my fingers doing anything.

"Kelly?" I looked up at Paul, he was frowning at me. "Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes, getting up.

"I'm fine." I slipped my apron over my head, heading towards the door.

"Kelly." He grabbed my arm before I could escape. I sighed again, waiting. "Y-you can tell me, you know." I shuddered. It was still weird being around the nice Paul.

"Nothing's wrong with me, really." I smiled and he let me go. "Bye Paul."

"Bye." I walked to the pharmacy quickly. I hated leaving Harry alone with mom. If something were to happen while I wasn't there…

Once I left the pharmacy, I practically ran home.

But I stopped short when I saw who was at the end of the block.

He smirked when he saw me. My eyes narrowed.

"I thought you're supposed to be watching the store." I side stepped him, looking for a way to get to my backdoor.

Knowing Paul, he probably planned on following me home. To meet my family, "formally".

I rolled my eyes, walking into a nearby alleyway. He was smarter than I gave him credit for.

Paul shrugged, following me. Just like I suspected he would.

"Embry called." I stopped.

"Embry?" I turned to look at Paul, suspicious.

Paul stared at me in silence. I looked away, uncomfortable.

"Yeah." I looked back at Paul again, he sounded angry. But his expression was almost forcefully neutral "He says hi." I turned away, biting my lip.

"Oh." I started walking again. Was Paul mad at me? Should I care if he was?

I guess I was too preoccupied by my thoughts, because I walked straight for my front door.

I unlocked the door and everything, before turning and seeing Paul, still behind me.

I jumped; my hand flying to my heart.

"Paul," I hissed. He looked surprised at my reaction. But that surprise quickly turned to amusement.

I scowled.

"Did you honestly forget about me?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I glanced over my shoulder quickly, Harry was watching from the hallway.

I sighed.

"Look, Paul." I groaned, running a hand through my hair. "I'm really...Sorry. But you can't come in." Paul smiled.

"Why not?" I glared at him.

"Hey man, she says you can't come in." Paul's eyes narrowed at my brother, his hands started trembling.

I took a half step in front of Harry protectively.

"Paul," I muttered, looking up at him from under my eyelashes like he had done to me days before. He staggered a step back, his eyes narrowing at me.

I walked towards him, backing him away from the door and my brother.

"Now is really not a good time, and," I paused, looking down and biting my lip. I heard Paul's sharp intake of breath and bit back a smile. "I would hate for you to get in trouble with Embry. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I glanced up at him again. It didn't look like he was breathing. "Paul?"

"Yeah, uh, see you tomorrow." He didn't look up as he jogged down the street.

I shrugged. That worked out way better than I thought it would.

I really had to start writing down a list of Paul's weaknesses...

"What was that about?" Harry was waiting by the door when I came back in. I shook my head at him, already walking towards mom's room and pulling her medicine from inside my jacket.

"Is he your _boyfriend_?" I froze, and Harry burst out laughing. I hit the side of his head playfully.

"No." But he was still laughing. I growled.

"Jeez Kells, it's just a joke. _Someone's_ defensive." I ignored him, going to open mom's door.

"Mom?" She rolled over in her bed to look at me. She smiled.

"Hey darlin'." I smiled.

"I've got your medicine. Harry said he couldn't find it before, so I got you some more." She made a face at me then at the pills I held out to her.

"Kelly, I'm fine. Stop wasting money on that stuff." I knelt beside her bed.

"Mother, please, for me. For us." I held them out to her again, but she turned away.

"I just don't want you to leave us, leave Harry, like dad did..." She turned around again, her eyes searching for Harry, but he had left.

She took the pills from me, sitting up.

"You know Kelly, I can't live forever." I nodded, tears blurring my vision. "And when I go, because I will, someone has to take care of your brother." I nodded again.

"I know, and I will. I just don't want to lose you yet." She didn't answer for a while.

"Kelly, I love you and your brother, but you're both growing up, you don't need me anymore." She smiled."You have to stop being so dependant." I laughed.

"Okay, okay." I got up, gently pushing her back down against her pillows.

"You need to sleep." She sighed.

"Fine, fine, make the old lady take a nap..." I smiled, turning the lights off and closing the door.

I was not that dependant... Was I?

The phone rang then, distracting me.

"Kells, it's for you!"

"Hello?"

"Kelly, it's Paul. Embry's back, but he's hurt. Badly. He's asking for you."

* * *

**I wasn't supposed to do this… But while I wasn't studying... I started writing !**

**Bad, bad me… Anyway, I must go study now…**

**Review ?(:**


	13. Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I didn't seem to be thinking as I ran out the front door. My mind seemed completely blank. My only thought was to get to Embry as quickly as possible.

Paul was waiting outside the shop when I got there, sweaty and out of breath.

He glanced at me before looking away quickly. But not before I saw what looked like pain flash across his face.

I straightened up, wanting to go to him, but he looked back at me, smirking.

"You ran?" I scowled, ignoring the pain in his eyes.

"It sounded urgent. Where is he?" Paul scoffed. He walked towards me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the back of the store.

I blushed, but didn't try to free myself.

"Where're you taking me?" Paul chuckled.

"To see Embry." I frowned, opening my mouth to ask why Embry was in an alleyway.

But I saw the car before I could ask. Thankfully.

"Get in Kelly. Do you want to see him or not?" I hadn't noticed Paul going to sit in the driver's seat. He had already started the car.

I ran to the passenger side door, buckling myself in just seconds before Paul sped out the alley.

Paul pulled up in front of a house that had an even more remote location than the store did.

I got out of the car, shaking off the strange sense of deja vu. I felt like I had been here before...

"Come on Kelly." Paul took my hand again pulling me towards the door impatiently.

I squeezed his hand, surprising the both of us. I didn't have to look, to know that he'd be staring at me. I could feel his eyes on me.

But I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed. I was nervous.

What if Embry was in a coma? What if he'd lost an arm or something? Although, both those things didn't seem likely to happen while visiting his family in Vancouver... But still!

"Aren't we going in?" I glanced at Paul nervously. He scoffed.

"Of course we are. You scared?" But it was his voice that was shaking. My eyes narrowed.

"No. Well, yes for Embry. Is it...is it serious?" Paul rolled his eyes, but his hand started shaking around mine.  
"He's fine." I squeezed his hand again and the shaking slowed.

He sighed, reaching to knock on the door.

"Kelly! You came." I nodded at the girl vaguely. I was trying to look past her for Embry.

"Hey Kim." She smiled at Paul.

"Come on, he's in here." She led us to what looked like the living room. All the furniture had been moved to the sides and a huge bed had been moved to the center of the room.

"Embry?" I dragged Paul with me to the bed, ignoring all the people watching.

"Hey." He smiled. My eyes widened. There was a blanket that covered his waist down, but I could see that his left arm was in a sling and there bandages wrapped around his torso. Broken ribs.

I stared up at Embry. He was watching me.

"What happened?" Embry sighed then winced.

"I broke a couple things..." I almost hit him.

"A couple?"

"Hey, a fractured arm, three broken ribs and a broken leg isn't so bad." I felt sick.

"Compared to what!?" Embry closed his eyes.

"Calm down Kells, I'll be fine by next week." I felt Paul tense beside me.

"I will _not_ calm down! Embry you're all..." I frowned at him, but he was looking at Paul. I looked at Paul too, he looked furious.

"How will you been fine by next week? Embry, that's impossible." Embry swallowed.

"You had to tell her eventually." He was talking to Paul.

"Tell me what? Paul?" I let go of his hand and the hurt reappeared in his eyes.

"Kelly." I turned; some guy was standing there, with his hand outstretched to me.

I frowned, but took his hand.

"My name is Sam; I'm Embry's...doctor." Someone scoffed from behind me. "Embry needs to rest now. You can see him tomorrow, alright?" I nodded and let Sam lead me outside.

I stood there by myself for a moment, wondering wy I had trusted this Sam person so easily, before Paul came out.  
"Tell me what?" I repeated. Paul sighed.

"Kelly..."

"No, I want to know."

"Want to know what?" My eyes narrowed.

"How Embry can heal so quickly, what he was doing in Vancouver of all places that caused...that! And whatever else you two are keeping from me. Like, are you selling drugs out of the back room?" Paul chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I'll explain... Once you get in the car." I glared at him, but got in. I wanted answers. And it was getting cold.

"Well?" Paul started the car before speaking again.

"He was snowboarding with his cousins and he wiped out." Paul shrugged, like it was no big deal. But he wasn't looking at me.

Which, of course, made me suspicious.

"And how does he intend on healing by next week?" Paul smiled, but it was forced.

"He was joking Kelly."

"I want the truth Paul." His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"The truth?" His voice was strained.

"Yes, Paul. The truth." He sighed, stopping and releasing his grip on the wheel.

We were at my house already. God, this town was small.

"You're not going to believe me," he warned.

I scoffed. "Try me." Paul smiled.

"Embry hurt himself hunting vampires. In Vancouver." I worked to keep a straight face.

"Why?"

Paul shrugged. "It's what we do." It took me a while to figure out that "we" meant werewolves. I sighed.

"I've never seen a movie where werewolves hunting vampires Paul." Now Paul sighed.

"We're not exactly your average Hollywood werewolves Kell." I looked away.

"Fine. So, why didn't you guys just tell me that in the first place?"

"We didn't want to scare you." My head whipped around.

"Scare me? Paul, I work with two werewolves, unsupervised. I've broken fingers on both hands, because of said werewolves and still came back everyday. I don't think knowing about some vampires in Vancouver is going to scare me." Paul smiled.

"They're not only in Vancouver, but okay..." He smirked as I froze, processing his words.

Well, crap.

I opened the door quickly, suddenly on edge. I walked quickly to the front door.

I heard Paul laughing before he grabbed my arm, stopping me from opening the door.

"Thought you said you weren't scared." His voice was right by my ear, I shuddered.

"I'm not." But my voice cracked.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't be scared. I won't let them hurt you." I took a deep breath. I think I was hyperventilating.

"Are you smelling me?" He laughed, stepping away. I took a step back too, sighing in relief.

"Really Kelly, you have nothing to worry about. What happened with Embry was a fluke. He was probably distracted." I shrugged, reaching for the door again.

"Wait." I sighed, waiting. "You'll be okay, right? You don't need anything?" I smiled.

"I'll be fine Paul." He nodded.

We stood in awkward silence for a while, before he cleared his throat.

"Okay, I guess I'll be going now." He took a very slow step away from me.

"Paul, wait." He looked back at me expectantly.

I sighed, already regretting what I was about to do.

I got on my toes, pressing my lips to his briefly.

The second I pulled away, Paul's hands moved to cover his lower regions and he winced, turning his face away.  
I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"You're not gonna hit me?" I glared at him.

"Why would I do that?" He stared at me for a second, before shaking his head.

"You forget everything," He murmured, bending over to kiss me again.

I resisted the urge to kick him when pulled away. He smiled.

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes.

"Go home Paul." I opened the door, Paul laughed.

"Gladly, see you tomorrow Kell!"

* * *

**So, I finished Higher Ground today! Yay!**

**So, that means more time for Loving the Unknown writing! **

**I also took my Korean final on Friday.. I think I did okay, but the marks aren't up yet... I'm kind of in panic mode.**

**But I probably did okay...**

**Anyway,**

**Review ?(:**


	14. Imprinting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I was going to be late. For the first time in almost a month, I was going to be late for work.

I must have looked crazy running around the house that morning. Trying to look for my keys, have breakfast and change at the same time.

Harry watched me from the kitchen table, laughing at my antics. I stuck my tongue out at him before running out the door.

I made it two blocks, before slowing down to a walk. Jeez, I was out of shape.

I tried to catch my breath quickly; I had five minutes to run six more blocks.

The thought of it was making me exhausted.

"Need a lift?" I jumped, glaring at the car that had stopped beside me.

Paul smirked, opening the passenger side door.

I glared at him while trying to figure which option was worse. Running six more blocks, or enduring a five minute car ride with Paul...

I got in the car, refusing to look at him. He just had to show up and give me a better option.

"Good morning Kelly." I glanced at him suspicious. I didn't like where this was going.

"Morning," I muttered, staring at the road in front of us.

"So, did you sleep well?" I frowned. What was he up to?

"Yes." I sighed as the silence lengthened. "And you?"

"I slept very well, thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes.

"No werewolf business to keep you up?" I glanced at him again, to see his reaction. I had been pretty proud of myself for remembering that one. Though, I honestly didn't know how I could have possibly forgotten in the first place...

He winced. "Look at you, remembering stuff." He chuckled and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from grinning smugly.

He sighed. "Nope. Sam's being really..." He glanced at me. I looked away. "Protective after what happened to Embry. He thinks we're losing our touch." He scoffed, making his opinion on what Sam thought very clear.

"Why? Hasn't anyone gotten injured before?" Paul didn't answer for a second.

"I guess, but that was years ago."

"Years? How old are you?" He smiled.

"Age is just a number, baby." I scowled. He hadn't answered my question.

"Yeah, and werewolves used to only exist in fairytales." He chuckled, stopping the car.

"Aw, come on, smile!" I scowled again, making him laugh. "Fine, but I've got something for you that'll turn that frown upside down." I scoffed, reaching for my keys to unlock the door.

I frowned, the door was already open. If we got robbed, Embry was going to kill me.

I walked in slowly, expecting the worst, but everything was fine.

"Hey Kelly. Hope you don't mind, I opened up today." He smiled, hobbling out from behind the counter.

"Embry?" He smiled.

"Hi." And then I ran to him, hugging him as hard as I could. I didn't bother asking how his arm was out of a sling, or why wasn't on crutches...

He laughed. "Okay Kells, that's enough hugging." He sounded nervous. I let go of him and took a step back.

"Why are you back so early?" He shrugged.

"I got bored?"

"Seriously Embry." I gestured to his still braced leg. "Doesn't it hurt?" He shrugged again.

"I can live with it." I pursed my lips, resisting the urge to make him go home and rest.

"So." He poked my arm, I frowned. "I heard some sparks are flying between you and Paul." Paul. Shoot, I forgot all about him.

I looked behind me, but he was gone. Wait, what did he just say?

"What? No. Where'd you hear that from?" I was appalled. Why would anyone think there was anything between Paul and I? Other than Harry... But he was my brother; he was supposed to tease me about that stuff. I didn't expect that from Embry of all people.

"Well, Paul seems to really like you." I scowled. "And you two seemed pretty close yesterday. And you are imprints; it was bound to happen eventually." I frowned. Not this imprint stuff again.

"Embry, there's nothing going on. Honestly." Embry smiled sadly.

"I heard you kissed him yesterday," he whispered.

"What? I did not kiss Paul." I quickly checked for any new casts. Nope, no sign of werewolf injuries here. Well, other than the other two...

"Are you sure? Cause I doubt Paul would..."

His voice trailed off and my jaw clenched.

"Paul told you that?"

"Well, yeah. But Kelly, he really wouldn't lie about something like that. Maybe you just forgot?" I scowled, but I had to admit that he had a point. I mean, I'd forgotten once before...

"Where is he?"

"Kelly, what're going to do?"

"Where is he?" Embry sighed.

"Outside." I turned and stormed out the door. Paul was leaning against his car, waiting. He looked almost as angry as I felt.

His eyes narrowed as I came closer.

"You calling me a liar?" He asked before I could start yelling. I scowled.

"I wouldn't have to if weren't making stuff up." He pushed off the car to stand in front of me. I clenched my teeth to keep from running. He was kind of scary when he got this close.

"I didn't make it up."

"I think I would remember if I-"

"Would you?" My eyes narrowed, but I could feel my reasoning crumbling. There was ninety percent chance that I had forgotten. And the fact that I had no new injuries, further supported the fact that I had kissed him, and not the other way around.

I sighed and Paul smiled, the scary Paul disappearing.

"Fine, maybe..."

"You did." I scowled, embarrassed.

"Maybe. You have no proof." I turned away, walking back to the shop.

"Come on! Do you think I could imagine the way your heart was pounding, how close we were, the feeling of your lips on mine..." I winced.

"Okay, that's enough. I believe you." I shuddered.

"It's kind of upsetting that you forgot. Maybe we'll recreate the moment later..."

"No." Embry smiled when he saw me come back in the store. I smiled back, relieved to have someone else around to level off the amount of Paul I had to deal with.

"Uh, so did you two work it out?" I glared at him.

"Don't." Embry held his hands up. I sighed, sitting on the counter.

"Hey Embry, what did Sam say about...You know." My eyes narrowed, glancing between Embry and Paul.

"We shouldn't do anything; they're not an immediate threat so... Besides Alice will see them if they try anything."

"Alice? Who's Alice? And who are you two talking about?"

They looked at each other.

"Alice is a friend of ours." Paul scoffed at Embry's words.

"Yeah, a friend."

"Shut up," Embry hissed. Paul scoffed, but didn't say anything else.

"And there's nothing you should worry about Kells." I shrugged. I could just get it out of Paul later.

"Excuse me, sorry." Paul frowned at the girl trying to get into the store. He moved out of the way and she stumbled in. She was short, like five feet short, and she reminded me a lot of short, red haired Katy Perry.

What was she doing in La Push?

She looked at me and relief washed over her face.

I smiled, going into customer service mode.

"Hello. My name is Kelly, welcome to La Push. How may I help you?" She smiled.

"Uh, thanks, my name's Rachel, I'm kind of lost. I was wondering if I could get some directions?" My mind went blank. Me? Directions?

"Directions? Of course, I'll just get Embry to help you." I turned around to face him, but he was staring at Rachel. His mouth was open, his eyes glazed over.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

His eyes rolled over lazily to look at me.

"She needs directions." He seemed to wake from his trance.

"Right. Hi, I'm Embry." She blushed.

"Rachel." Paul scoffed from behind them, but I was the only one that looked at him.

He gestured towards the door with his head. One look at Embry told me he probably wouldn't notice if we left.

I left my apron the counter and followed Paul outside.

He put his arm around me, but I was too distracted to really notice.

"What was that?"

Paul smiled. "That is what imprinting is _supposed_ to look like."

* * *

**Hi guys! So, I've decided I'm going to start replying to your reviews ! Mostly because I'm super grateful that you guys actually read the stuff after the chapter.. And also because you guys are just so cool and talking to you seems like something fun to do(:**

** 1h2a34: Thank you! I hope so too ! The course is ending tomorrow, so I should know what I got soon.(: And I'm glad you like the story, and you never know..**

** BrokenYetDreaming: Glad you like it! And I think this chapter might have answered part of your question…**

** wolfie96: Thank you ! Glad that confusion came across(:**

** PiperMcLean351: Thanks you(:**

** CallMeRuth: You know me, I have to end with cliff hangers(: Glad you're back (kind of).. And thanks for the reviews!**

**Review ?(:**

Bottom of Form


	15. Milkshakes & Dynamics

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

"Wait, so Embry just imprinted?" Paul nodded, taking another swig of Coke. Somehow he had convinced me to let him take me to some cafe in Forks. I think he had convinced himself this was a date.

"Yup. Why?" He smirked. "You _jealous_?" He drew out the word teasingly, but his eyes tightened. He was serious.

I sniffed, pushing the straw around in my untouched milkshake. Was I? I had no reason to be. I mean, there was nothing going on between Embry and I. I was painfully aware of that now. Besides I had...

"No. Just curious." I took a sip of the drink experimentally. Paul had recommended it. Claire worked here, she made them personally. Whoever Claire was.

"Right." He scoffed, stretching in his seat.

"I feel bad leaving him like that... Maybe we should go back, or call..." My voice trailed off as Paul's eyebrows rose.

"Or you just want to check on him." I shrugged, staring at the shake. It was pretty good actually. I would have to thank Claire again...

"Kelly, he doesn't like you, he can't. He imprinted. There's nothing you can do about." I didn't expect the stab of pain I felt as Paul spoke. I knew everything he said was true. That look in Embry's eyes was even starting to make me believe in this imprinting stuff. So why did a part of me still feel like I had a chance?

"Kelly." I looked up at him, and was surprised to find tears in my eyes. I dabbed at my eyes with a napkin on the table. "I'm sorry." The tears spilled over and I gave up trying to stop them.

The stupid thing was, Paul actually sounded sorry. And if this imprinting thing was real, which I was starting to believe it was, and Paul imprinted on me... Why would he be sorry that Embry imprinted?

I guess that meant that I'd have to stop going after Embry, and possibly give Paul another chance, but I doubted that was the reason.

I sniffled and Paul smiled, reaching across the table to wipe my tears away.

"Want me to take you home?" I sighed. Who knew what I would find if I went home now?

"Paul?" My head snapped up at the same time his did.

Paul was swearing under his breath before I could find the person who had spoken.

"Jacob." Paul nodded at the tall man who now stood at our table. "Nessie." I gaped at the young woman who danced to Jacob's side.

Just looking at her made me want to dig a hole for myself and never come up again. I felt ordinary enough without her there to make me almost ugly by comparison.

"Hello Paul." Her voice took another stab at my self esteem. Her eyes flashed to me. "Who's this?" She smiled and I had to look away. Her beauty was blinding.

"Kelly, you remember Jacob." I stared at Paul blankly. "You're right, stupid question. Kelly, this is Jacob and Nessie. Nessie, Jake, this is Kelly." Jacob nodded at me before his attention turned back to Paul.

"Hi Kelly, it's nice to meet you. I haven't seen you around here before." I shook my head, feeling ridiculously flustered.

"No, I, uh..." I looked to Paul for help, but he only smirked, raising an eyebrow at me. "I live in La Push. I moved there a month ago."

"Oh, well, I hope you're enjoying La Push then." I nodded, looking away. Paul chuckled.

"Paul, I need to speak with you." Jacob sounded angry. Almost Paul angry.

"Actually." He nudged my leg under the table. I frowned. "We were just leaving." He took my hand and pulled me up when I didn't move.

"Paul." Jacob stepped in front of us. I guess I could tell how tall Jacob was when I was sitting. He was taller than Paul was.

"'Scuse us." Paul spoke through his teeth and his hands started shaking. He was getting angry.

"Paul," I muttered, pulling on his arm. Jacob glanced at me and sighed. He moved out of the way.

"We'll talk later." Paul shrugged, pulling me out of the cafe. He handed Claire a twenty as we passed her.

"Thanks Claire."

"No problem." I waved to her as we left.

"Paul?" We were in the car now, and Paul was speeding back to La Push.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"Who was that?" He frowned.

"Who? Jacob?" I nodded. "He's...A friend." I scoffed.

"Really? Sure didn't look like it." Paul sighed, screeching to a stop on the shoulder of the road.

"Look Kelly, our pack is complicated."

"Pack?"

"Yeah, there are what, twelve of us? I don't know, but Sam's our pack leader. Our "Alpha"." He rolled his eyes. "And Jacob used to be a part of our pack, but he started his own. And Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah went with him. They kind of protect Forks, and wherever else they can." He shrugged.

"So, you and Embry aren't in the same pack?" He pursed his lips, his jaw clenching. He started the car again, and sped off, going faster than before.

"Of course that's the only thing you pick up on." I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry." I was only starting to understand the pain Paul must have felt every time I talked about Embry.

"Whatever."

"Why did Jacob want to speak with you then?" Paul shrugged, not looking at me.

"I'm probably in trouble. Again." He smiled.

"Why am I not surprised," I muttered.

"Aw, come on, most girls like bad boys." He winked and I winced.

"I guess I'm not most girls then." I shrugged; glad that Paul's good mood had returned.

"You're right. You're not." I swallowed, not looking at him.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, changing the subject. It was easier to be with Paul when he wasn't making me feel awkward.

"You didn't want to go home, so I'm taking you to my place." He smiled as my heart beat quickened.

I scowled. "What's with that? It's like you can hear it." He grinned.

"So what if I can?" I grimaced. He wasn't joking.

"Stupid werewolf." He laughed, pulling up in front of a small, almost beach front house.

I stared at it for a couple of minutes, trying to imagine Paul there. He just didn't seem to fit with the small brown house with the wrap around porch.

"You coming or not?" He called from the front door.

I unbuckled myself quickly, running to catch up with him.

"You don't live here," I breathed as I stepped into the spacious and incredibly clean living room.

Paul chuckled from behind me.

"Well, I'm not here much, so I guess you're right." I slipped my shoes off, and walked further into the house, completely in awe.

I just couldn't get over how clean it was.

It was a one story house, and it took me about five minutes to scope the place out. There were three bedrooms and one bathroom. The living room was the biggest room in the house and the kitchen the next biggest.

"Its so clean!" I exclaimed. "Do you live here by yourself?" Paul had been watching me from the living room couch.  
"No, I've got a roommate." He didn't say anything else.

"So? Where is he? Who is he?" I sat down in the large armchair, playing with the pullout foot rest.

Paul smiled. "Why do you assume it's a guy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, he or she." He chuckled.

"Jared's out, I guess, since he's not here. Probably with Kim." Now Paul rolled his eyes. Kim was probably Jared's imprint.

"Oh. So, we're alone?" Paul smirked, getting up and moving closer to me. I stopped playing with the chair.

"Why?" I looked away, for a way to escape.

"Just wondering." Paul put his hands on both the armrests, leaning down so we were eye level with each other, and making escape impossible.

"Paul."

"Hm?" He smiled, his nose skimming down my jaw line. I shuddered, my heart rate picking up. It was worse now that I knew he could hear it.

"What are you doing?" My voice shook. Paul chuckled, his breath making my skin tingle.

"Smelling you." I froze.

"What?" He burst into laughter, stepping back.

"It'd be funnier if you could remember." He looked at me wistfully as he sat back down on the couch.

"What?" He smiled.

"What do you want to do now?" I stared at him.

"Don't you change the subject on me." I glared at him. "Remember what?" He shook his head, still smiling.

"Nope, that'd take to long to explain."

"Paul-" His phone rang, interrupting me.

"Sorry, gotta get that." My eyes narrowed as he left the room. "Kelly, it's for you." I frowned.

"Hello?"

"Kells! Thank goodness, I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours."

"Harry? How did you get this number?"

"I went to the store to go look for you. But you weren't there, so I tried asking that Embry dude if he knew where you were, but he didn't pay any attention. So, I snooped around and found this Paul guys cell number. I called it like ten times, but he didn't pick up. So I went back and got his house phone number."

"Okay, but Harry, why did you leave mom alone for so long?"

"I didn't."

"What?" Paul appeared beside me then, looking extremely concerned.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked. I shook my head at him.

"Harry, where is our mother?"

"That's why I've been trying to find you Kells." His voice changed, he sounded scared. Almost like a little boy again.

"Harry."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I was gone for two minutes, I thought she'd taken them this morning, I swear." His breathing hitched as the words poured out.

"Harry, stop. Calm down. Just tell me where she is."

"She's in the hospital. And," he took a deep shaky breath, "it looks bad Kells. Really bad."

* * *

**Okay guys, so instead of sleeping, I decided to write out this chapter...**

**Yeah, didn't feel so great this morning, but it feels awesome finishing this up !**

**1h2a34: Hm, that's a pretty cool idea.. I shall think about that... And thank you! I love writing about Paul. Thanks for the review(:**

**BrokenYetDreaming: No, no not Jacob's sister.. I didn't even think about that. Honestly. And well, Embry doesn't like Kelly.. Or does he? *insert ominous music* And Kelly's kind of confused at the moment, isn't she? Thanks for the review!**

**emocookieloverz: First of all, love your pen name, just had to say that. And for a while, I thought so too... Rachel was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Thanks for the review!**

**CallMeRuth: I loved the ending too! And I didn't think of the Rachel thing that way either.. One of my friends' names is Rachel, and I was just stuck for a name while I was writing last chapter... Maybe Paul will... Maybe. And I don't know... So you think Kelly's jealous? Thanks for the review!**

**PiperMcLean351: I thought so too! Thanks for the review(:**

**wolfie96: I know, poor Paul :( And don't worry, she will soon. Thanks for the review!**

**Stargazer1364: Thank you! And you have a bad memory too? I'm not alone after all... Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Review?(:**


	16. Hope

**This chapter is kind of short. I think it's kind of a filler? But not really, this chapter had to happen so... But don't worry, the next couple of chapters will go back to the regular length.(:**

**Stargazer1364: We'll have to see about Kelly's mom... And I know exactly how you feel... I hate going to dinners because everyone always seems to try just a little bit harder than I do... It's horrible.**

**BrokenYetDreaming: yes, there are a lot of possibilities aren't there? I hope you like the ones I'm going with!**

**PiperMcLean351: Thanks for the review!**

**wolfie96: Thank you! And yes, I just had to put that in there.(:**

**1stMysterywriter: Thanks for the review!**

**1h2a34: Thank you, I hope I don't disappoint!**

**kawaii uchiha's: Thank you so much! That means a lot(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was a tense one.

Or at least it was for me.

Paul grip on the steering wheel seemed tense. But what did I know? He probably drove like that all the time.

I couldn't stop biting my nails the whole way there. I wanted to thank Paul for understanding, and for giving me a ride. But I felt that speaking now would make me crack. And I had to be strong for Harry and for mom. Also, me cracking wasn't exactly something I wanted Paul to see. Not yet at least.

Paul screeched to a halt outside the emergency doors, ignoring the annoyed paramedics trying to get him to move.  
I stared at him, unable to conceal the fear in my eyes.

"Go. I'll meet you inside." I nodded and ran into the hospital.

I was almost frantic as I searched the brightly lit room for my brother.

"Kelly!" I spun around just as Harry pounced on me.

"Harry, oh God, where is she?" He had been crying. His eyes were still bright red. I had never seen him look this vulnerable before. Harry had always been stronger than me.

"I don't know. They took her away. They wouldn't tell me anything. They said to wait for you."

"Ms. Daniels?" My head snapped up. No one had called me that since high school.

I dragged Harry with to the waiting nurse.

"Yes, that's me." She smiled.

"The doctor would like to speak with you." She glanced down at Harry, who had practically attached himself to my side.

"I'll take him." Harry jumped, but I couldn't help but feel relieved to hear his voice.

"Thank you Paul." I turned to Harry. He looked scared out of his mind. "Harry, listen to me. Everything will be fine. This is Paul, he's going to stay with you, I'll be right back, okay?" He nodded, slowly releasing me from his grip.

"Right this way." The nurse led me to a huge room, split in half by a curtain. It took me a while to recognize my mother on the hospital bed.

"Mom?" Her eyes opened and she smiled at me. She looked embarrassed.

"I told them none of this was necessary." She lifted the hand that was attached the UV feebly, before it fell back to her side. She barely made a dent in the pristine white sheets.

I sat in the chair by her bed, horrified by all the wires and needles attached to her.

"And we told you it was." I looked at the snowy haired man that walked into the room. "Hello, you must be Kelly. I'm Dr. Gerandy." I forced myself to get up, to smile, to shake his wrinkled hand. But I was distracted.

By all the beeping, her laboured breathing, his worried glances down at the machines every now and then.

By my mother's life withering away right beside me.

"Hello," I muttered finally.

"How about we talk in my office?" I nodded. "We'll return soon Mrs. Daniels."

"Take your time." Her feathery voice made me wince.

"Kelly." He sighed, closing the door to his office behind him. "Your mother has been here quite a few times in the last month." I nodded silently.

"Did she have any medical issues in San Diego? Before you moved?" I paused before shaking my head. There was no need to tell him that my fourteen year old brother was probably more qualified to answer these questions. I had no idea we had even lived in San Diego at all, let alone only a few months ago. I had no idea what mom's medical history would be like.

"Alright, well in the three times she's been with us, we've given her three different prescribed drugs. None of those seem to be working. In fact, she seems to be worse every time we see her." He sat down in the huge leather chair behind his desk.

"Is there anything you can tell me about that?"

I sighed.

"I work, every day, so my brother is usually with her." I paused. "He thinks she may have been hiding her medicine. Sometimes she just refuses to take it. I mean, there's no way I can be sure she ever took _anything_ you prescribed to her." I sighed again, staring down at my trembling hands, feeling defeated. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

"Well Kelly, we're going to try our best, but it's not looking very good right now." I nodded slowly.

"If she truly hasn't been taking any of the drugs, it may be too late." His voice dropped and the bad news hung heavily in the air around us.

I knew that those words might be something I'd hear today, but it still hurt.

How was I going to tell Harry?

"Now, don't give up hope yet." He was getting up. I got up too. "She still has a chance to survive this whole ordeal, but-"

"She doesn't want to." I looked up, smiling slightly at the doctors surprised face. "I know."

"As I said, don't give up yet." He let me out of his office, and I walked back to the waiting room slowly.

I felt depressed, I probably looked depressed too.

I tried to look at least slightly less upset when I walked into the room.

Paul smiled at me from the corner, Harry was no where to be seen.

I walked towards him, sitting in the chair beside him.

"Where's Harry?" My voice sounded flat, uninterested. So much for trying to act even the slightest bit happy.

"He went to go see your mom." I nodded. Paul didn't say anything else.

We were the only ones in the room. All the TV's had been turned off. The hospital was starting to turn in for the night.

"Why didn't you tell me your mom was sick?" He whispered. I shrugged, feeling a lump start to rise in my throat.

Talking about mom was going to be hard.

"You never asked," I muttered.

"Kelly." I felt him shift closer to me, and moved away.

"What did you expect me to say? Hey Paul, by the way, my mom's almost invalid lying at my house right now." I glared at him.

"I'm sorry." I winced, feeling myself starting to choke up even more.

"Don't," I whispered. "She's not gone yet." My voice cracked and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Kelly..." He put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me." But my voice was trembling. He sighed, but his hand disappeared.

I was about to thank him, when I was suddenly lifted from my seat.

"Paul!" He put me his lap, putting my head on his shoulder. "Put me down." But I turned into him, letting the tears fall.

"Ssh." He stroked my hair soothingly as I shook in his arms. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't. She's going to die." I took a deep breath, willing myself to stop crying. "I'm going to lose my mom too," I whispered, clutching onto his now wet shirt in despair. "I can't raise Harry on my own."

He hugged me tighter, and for some reason, the sound of his heart beat comforted me.

"You don't have to," he mumbled into my hair. "Don't give up on her yet. You have to be strong."

"I can't, I just can't anymore Paul. I'm scared." I looked up at him, with a tear stained face and watering eyes. I must have looked ridiculous.

"Yes you can. I _know_ you can." He smiled, and kissed my forehead. I curled up in his lap, letting his words sink in.

I could be strong. I had to be. And I wouldn't give up, no matter how slim our chances were.

* * *

**Review?(:**


	17. Over

**It took me a really long time to decide on whether or not I should put this chapter up now, or write one more before it. I hope I made the right decision.. .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I had never been so nervous before in my life.

The last three days had been the most horrible days of my life.

Harry and I hadn't been more than five feet from mom's room for more than five minutes.

In fact, Harry slept in the same room as her every night. He spent almost every waking moment in there with her. They talked for hours at a time. He only left to go to the bathroom. They were starting to serve him food.

I felt horrible about how little time I was spending with my mother during, what could be, her last week with us.

But I couldn't bear to see her like that.

A year from now, when I remembered her, _if_ I remembered her, I wanted to remember her healthy. Exuberant. Happy.

Which was exactly the opposite of what she was now. It hurt me to see her stuck in bed all day. Unable to do anything for herself.

The few times I did go to see her, ended with me running out of the room in tears. I couldn't understand how Harry endured it.

I spent most of my time with Paul. For some odd reason, he was still here.

He only left once, to get a change of clothes and to explain to Embry why we wouldn't be in for work for the next week.

It was nice having Paul around. I had been skeptical at first, sure that his sarcasm and snide remarks would get on my nerves by the end of the first day.

But he had been quiet, and supportive. He and Harry had become best friends by the end of the second day.

At first, I couldn't understand why he would stay with me.

This could hardly be considered as any type of date. All we did was sit in the waiting room. Sometimes I'd cry, and he'd have to hold me until I ran out of tears, which never seemed to happen.

But he never left, he never complained. It was odd how much Paul had changed in the last seventy two hours. How close we had become…

"Kelly?" I looked up at Paul slowly, tiredly. I hadn't slept properly in what seemed like forever. I could literally feel the bags under my eyes.

"Hm?" Paul had been on the phone for a while now. He seemed angry now as he held his hand over the phone.

He sighed, his eyes narrowing.

"It's Embry; he wants to talk to you." It took me a while to figure out why that would be a problem. Why Paul would be so angry about it.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that I had been so worked up over Embry imprinting. It seemed like such a petty thing, compared to what I was dealing with now. I felt so stupid now, looking back, all that time I had spent being upset about losing Embry. All that time I could have spent with mom. Maybe I could have prevented all of this. It had only been a few days.

But I still shook my head at Paul. No matter how petty the situation now seemed, I didn't need the extra drama.

Paul nodded and turned away, but not before I caught the smug smile on his face.

"She doesn't want to talk right now." Paul's voice faded as he walked down the hallway, away from me.

I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest. I hated being alone, I rarely was. But it made me nervous, sitting by myself. I glanced towards where Harry was still with mom.

It was eight o'clock and I hadn't seen Harry since morning. A part of me was worried, but I had to start trusting my brother. He was probably fine.

"Kell, what are you doing?" Paul smiled wearily as he entered the room, shoving his phone in his pocket.

I shrugged, letting my legs fall to the floor.

"Thinking," I muttered. He sat down beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"About?" I bit my lip. In the course of the last few days, Paul and I really had become close. I usually didn't hesitate now before telling him something. If I lost mom now, I wasn't sure if I'd as upset as I should be. Her hospitalization had brought Paul and I together, and for that, I was kind of grateful.

"About what I'm going to do. After..." My voice trailed off. I didn't like to think about it, but I knew the end was coming. I could _feel_ it.

"Kelly, you don't have to think about that now." I shook my head.

"But I _do_. Where are we going to go? I don't know about Harry, but I can't live in that house anymore." Paul sighed.

"I guess you guys could stay with me-" I shook my head again, cutting him off.

"No, we couldn't do that." But I had to admit, I had considered it. I could keep my job; Harry could stay at the same school. And Paul... Well, Paul would be more than thrilled to have us.

But I wasn't sure if it was just the house I couldn't deal with. Maybe it was this whole town.

I had always thought La Push would be our last move, now I wasn't so sure.

"Really Kell, I wouldn't mind." I shrugged. I smiled bleakly at the nurse who came in to turn the TV's off.

Bed time again.

"I should go check on Harry," I muttered, looking for a reason to escape.

I tried to get up, but Paul grabbed my arm.

"Hold on, we're not done talking about this." I sighed, turning to face him. He released my arm.

"Paul, I really appreciate everything you're doing, but-"

"Kelly!" I heard Harry yell for me and was out of the room in seconds, completely ignoring Paul yelling after me.

I ran down the hall to where I knew Harry would be.

"What's wrong?" Lights were switching as Harry's broken sobs echoed through the halls. "Harry!" He pointed at mom's room.

"Mom?" I could hear the doctors and nurses coming starting to come into the room after me. I pushed through them to get to mom's hospital bed. "Mom?"

She smiled weakly, her eyes searching for me. I had never seen her look so frail before. So broken. I could see it in her eyes, the life leaving from them. She was giving up.

"Kelly." She had found me. She tried to lift her hand off the hospital bed, but it wasn't rising more than a couple of inches.

I took her frail hand in both of mine, tears welling in my eyes.

"Mom? Are you...Are you okay?" She smiled again.

"Don't you dare forget me Kelly Daniels. Keep a place in your heart for me, just like you did for your dad." I squeezed her hand gently, my heart dropping when she couldn't squeeze mine back.

"Don't leave me. Harry..." My tears fell onto the bed as another doctor tried to remove me from the room.

"Take care of your brother Kelly. He's the only one you've got."

"Mommy, please." I could barely understand myself over my own tears, over all the frantically beeping machines, and all the doctors yelling at each other across the small and now suddenly crowded room.

"I love you Kelly. I love your brother too. I couldn't have asked for better kids." She coughed, and her hand started to slip from mine.

"Mom..." I could barely see now through my tears.

"Don't forget me." And then my fingers were pried from her still warm, but suddenly lifeless hand.

I was pushed out of the room, and caught by strong, warm arms.

"Mom!" I shrieked, hysterical now.

"Kelly, Kelly, stop." I fought uselessly against Paul's grip. I gave up when he dragged me back to the waiting room.

I don't know how long I cried for. I didn't know when the doctor came out to officially announce...

I did remember that Paul stayed with me the whole time. He never let me go.

"Kelly." I looked up at him. I felt stiff from staying in the fetal position for so long. My face felt salty.

Paul gestured toward the window, where Harry had turned his chair to look out silently.

I looked at him for a while, thinking about what I had to say. I got up slowly, dragging my chair with me to sit beside him.

"Harry." He glanced at me, smiling warily.

"Hi Kells."

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"And it's not yours either." He pursed his lips. I put my arms around, really hugging him for the first time in years. "It really isn't."

He was crying again. "I miss them Kells, a lot. Why'd they leave?" He mumbled into my shoulder between sniffles.

"They had to be together Harry. But let's not think about that. You still have me?" He laughed, sitting back up and wiping at his eyes.

"And you still have me." I smiled.

"See? We still have each other. We'll be fine. I promise." I hugged him again, and prayed that, just this once, I wouldn't forget about this moment.

* * *

**CallMeRuth: He is really young.. We'll have to see what happens.(: Thanks for the review!**

**BrokenYetDreaming: How'd you know? And we'll have to wait and see.. Thanks for the review!**

**Stargazer1364: I looked up that song, and listened to it and read the chapter again.. I teared up… Thanks for the review!(:**

**wolfie96: Unfortunately, not… We'll have to see how Kelly deals with this one… Thanks for the review!**

**1h2a34: Thanks for the review!**

**Mslolz411: Thank you so much! That means a lot, thanks for the review!(:**

**Okay, so I almost cried writing this.. Not sure if it was just me being so involved with this story, or…**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it.**

**Review ?(:**


	18. Malibu

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

Paul drove us home after spending another night in the waiting room. Harry was starting to complain about the awkward chairs he's had to sleep in. And the looks some of the employees were starting to give us, was making think we'd over stayed our welcome.

Paul's car was still in the hospital parking lot. I was too afraid to ask how much he'd paid for those overpriced parking tickets in the last four days...

The morning we left had been like the final nail in the coffin. Not literally, we could never afford that.

It took about twenty minutes to confirm the admittance of my mothers' body to the local morgue.

It was physically painful for me to sign the papers.

"Kelly?" My head snapped up. We had stopped.

"Oh." I glanced behind me at the house and cringed. "Thanks Paul." I smiled opening my door. Harry was already waiting for me at the front door.

I stepped out reluctantly. I still wasn't sure how I intended on dealing with all the grief...

"Kelly, wait." I sat back down in my seat gratefully. Paul reached across my lap to close the door.

"Yes?" I tried to make voice even the slightest bit interested. Nothing seemed to interest me anymore.

"You know my door's always going to be open, right?" He glanced behind me to where I knew Harry would be waiting impatiently. "To both of you?" I looked down, but nodded.

I reached for the door handle again, but he grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to do this on your own." I pulled my hand away, opening the door and getting out.

I closed the door, taking a deep breath before crouching down so I could speak through the open window.

"I know. I'll call you." He sighed.

"Fine." He sped away, and I wondered if I really would call him.

"Kelly," Harry whined. "Hurry up!" I smiled, reaching into my pocket for the key and tossing it to him.

He opened the door eagerly, running inside.

I paused in the doorway. It was still weird knowing that she wouldn't be waiting for us. She never would be.

I could hear the shower running, so I took the time I had alone to go into her room.

I'd have to pack up her stuff eventually.

I opened the door slowly, mentally preparing myself for what ever kind of pain would hit me.

But it wasn't so bad. I had a lot of trouble remembering mom here. It had already been a day...

I closed the door behind me and gazed around the relatively clean room.

Packing her dresser wouldn't be so bad. Just clothes, we could give those to charity. I'd have to ask Harry about everything else though...

I sighed, dragging my feet to the bed. I didn't want to touch it.

I bit my lip and reached for the corner of the sheet.

I took a deep breath and pulled, hoping all the bedding would fall to the floor.

Instead, pills went flying everywhere.

I stood, shocked for a moment, before kneeling on the floor.

I started picking them up. There must have been at least two bottles worth of pills in here. Hidden between the sheets.

I shook my head at the pile of pills I had gathered. God, she was diabolical.

I left the pile on the floor and went to remove the sheets.

I shoved them in her empty hamper quickly.

I pursed my lips at the bare bed. It felt weird, knowing that the person who had slept there just a week before, was now...

"Kelly?" I looked up; Harry was standing in the doorway. "Need help?" I shrugged.

"Sure Harry. Um, want to get me some boxes from the attic?" He nodded.

I started pulling drawers out of her dresser, barely glancing at the contents before putting them on the floor.

"Here you go." I smiled at Harry as he walked in. He was carrying what looked like six boxes. That should be enough...

"Hey Kells..." I had just started emptying her night table. Harry was taping up the fourth box and marking it for charity.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how ma and dad used to always say that they couldn't live without each other?"

I froze. I didn't actually. That must have been years ago.

I looked at Harry. He seemed to concentrating very hard on taping up that box.

"Yeah. Why?" He smiled, shrugging.

"I don't know, I guess I just find it weird how we never took them seriously." I sighed.

"Yeah, well. At least they're happy." He nodded quickly.

"Yeah." We lapsed into silence. Neither of us spoke for the next hour or so as we finished cleaning out mom's room.

"Hey Kells, do you think ma had a will?" I frowned, surprised at Harry's question. Where had that come from?

We were carrying the boxes out to the family car. After dad died, it was technically mine, but I could never bring myself to drive it. I had my license, but what if I forgot something important while on the road? I was a danger that I did not want to inflict on the unsuspecting public.

Besides, Harry would be able to drive soon enough...

"I don't know. I didn't see one... Did you?" He shook his head.

I unlocked the car, shoving the two boxes I was carrying into the back seat. I was still thinking about Harry's question. Dad had had a will, all his things had gone to mom, and she was supposed to decide who would get what.

But now that she was gone, what would happen?

"Kells?" Harry's voice was low. I turned to face him, suddenly weary.

"What is it?" He gestured behind me. I turned slowly. There was a man in a suit walking towards us. He was holding a black, official looking brief case. He was smiling, but he looked nervous. He seemed so out of place. What would someone like him be doing in La Push?

"Hello, is there anything I can do for you?" I couldn't keep the confusion out of my voice.

He seemed to relax a little as I spoke. My eyes narrowed.

"Hello, my name is Ken Jenks." I stared at him blankly. He looked at me like the name was supposed to ring a bell.

"Kells, that's dad's lawyer," Harry whispered in my ear. My eyes narrowed further at Harry's words.

"Yes, hello Mr. Jenks. Is there anything we can do for you?" He cleared his throat, his grip tightened around his briefcase.

"Could we speak inside?" I shrugged, but closed the car door, locking it.

"Of course, come on Harry. After you, Mr. Jenks." He nodded, moving towards the still open front door.

When I walked in after Harry, Mr. Jenks was standing awkwardly in the hall way. He looked scared.

I frowned, turning the corner. I sighed.

"Paul, I didn't tell me my door was open to you." Paul smiled up at me from where he was sitting on the couch with Harry. He glanced behind me at Mr. Jenks.

"Ah, but it was." I opened my mouth to protest, but he beat me to it. "Who's this?" He glared at Mr. Jenks, who was still standing behind me.

I turned to Mr. Jenks. I smiled, or tried to.

"Mr. Jenks, please come in." He hesitated, but moved to sit in the armchair. "This is Paul. He's a, um..."

"A friend," Paul finished for me. I looked down.

"Right, a friend. Paul, this is Mr. Jenks, he was my dad's lawyer." My eyes tightened as I looked back at Mr. Jenks.

"Your mother's as well." I sighed, that shouldn't have surprised me.

"So? What's the deal? Why are you here?" I glared at Harry; Paul put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry," I muttered. I was shocked at the scene in front of me. We looked like...a family. I shuddered. "I'm sorry Mr. Jenks." He shook his head, but his lips were pursed.

"That's quite alright. I'm actually here concerning your mother. I received a phone call from the Forks hospital. They informed me of your mother's death. I'm very sorry."

"Thanks," I mumbled. He didn't sound sorry at all. Paul squeezed my hand.

"I have her will with me, and I've come to make sure that everything is going just as she wanted it to." Harry perked up immediately at the mention of a will.

"What does it say exactly?" He cleared his throat.

"The contents of her joint bank account with her late husband are to go to you, Kelly. As well as the car, house and jewelry. Harry is to receive the contents of her personal bank account, the house in Malibu and any other valuables found in her possession." No one spoke for a moment as his words sunk in.

Harry spoke up first.

"How much is that? Just the money." Mr. Jenks sighed at my brother. But I didn't say anything, I was kind of curious too.

"You, Harry, are to receive about six thousand dollars, and whatever the value of the house is. That is not disclosed in the will." Harry nodded, and I could see the wheels turning in his head as he processed how much money that was.

"And Kelly?" Mr. Jenks glared at Paul, I did too. How was this any of his business?

"The joint bank account, which has not been touched since your father's death, currently holds twenty-five thousand dollars." I froze. Twenty-five thousand?

Harry let out a low whistle.

"Dang Kells."

"Is that all?" My voice cracked. That was a lot of money...

He nodded, rising from his chair.

"If you have any questions, you know how to reach me." I nodded, too dazed to realize I had no idea who this man was before Harry told me.

"I'll walk you to the door," Harry offered, seeing my expression.

"Kelly, breathe." I did what Paul told me to, taking a deep breath. Twenty-five thousand dollars.

She had that much money and let us barely scrape by in the last month?

"Paul, is there any way you could give Harry and I some privacy? We need to talk about this..." Paul nodded, getting up. He left, after taking one last worried glance at me.

I waited until I was sure Paul was far away enough that he couldn't hear us.

"Harry," I hissed. He frowned.

"What now?"

"Go pack up your stuff."

"What?" I sighed. From the second Jenks had told me how much mom had left me, I was thinking. I couldn't live here. Sitting on this couch was making me nervous.

And now that I had all this money, I knew exactly what I was going to do with it.

"You know how mom left you house in Malibu?" His face lit up when I said that.

"Yeah...?" I sighed.

"We're going on a little vacation." He grinned, already running out of the room.

"Woo hoo!"

I picked up the phone beside me, calling the operator and then the airport.

"I need two tickets to Malibu, the earlier, the better."

"Would you like return tickets as well?" I paused, staring out the window to where I knew Paul would be, waiting.

"No," I whispered. "I don't think we'll need those."

* * *

**1h2a34: Sad was what I was going for, sorry I made you cry !**

**Stargazer1364: I do! I did... And I hugged my mom too, she was also just as confused. I almost never hug my mother...**

**scigeekgirl: We'll see, she might change her mind...**

**BrokenYetDreaming: Thank you so much(: And their dad has died as well, it was kind of a prequel thing... And I hope so too.. Maybe we'll see Embry's reaction next chapter, we'll see.**

**PiperMcLean351: Aw, I'm sorry!**

**wolfie96: Thank you ! I'm glad I posted it too(:**

**You guys, I'm so psyched right now, eight-five reviews. That's incredibly awesome. I just wanted to say thank you so much for liking the story, and reviewing! It really means a lot to me. Thank you!**

**Review ?(:**


	19. Secrets

**PPOV**

I didn't go back inside after Kelly asked for some privacy. But I didn't go home either. I was worried about her. After hearing about owning that kind of money, any other person would have been beyond excited. Kelly looked down right scared. And that worried me, I couldn't leave her alone.

This whole week had been a turning point in our relationship. I gave into the imprint, _she_ gave into the imprint. She was starting to trust me.

But two days ago, everything seemed to skid to a halt.

She started to distance herself from not only me, but from everything else too. All she would do was sit around and stare into space. The only time she seemed interested was when she spoke about her brother.

Harry was the only thing she had left.

Well, him, two houses and a couple thousand dollars... But for some reason, not even that seemed to even remotely comfort her.

I shook my head, pacing around the forest outside her house, listening.

Harry and Kelly hadn't stopped moving since I'd left. I could hear the opening and closing of boxes and dressers. I guess I didn't realize how much stuff their mom really had. I was too far away to hear what they were saying, and I desperately wanted to move closer. But she wanted privacy.

I growled in frustration. Why was this imprinting stuff so hard?

My phone rang in my pocket. I didn't break stride as I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I worked to calm myself down. My voice was shaking.

"Paul." I froze, glancing at the house, all the shaking immediately stopped.

"Hey Kell." She sighed. She sounded tired. What time was it? How long had I been pacing?

"Paul, go home, it's late," she muttered, yawning.

"I am home." I lied easily. She scoffed.

"Right, and how long have you been living in my yard?" I chuckled, glancing nervously again in the direction of the house.

"How'd you know?" All the lights were off. There was no way she'd be able to see me.

"Your car's still outside. Now go home, get some sleep, okay?" I sighed. I felt like she was trying to get rid of me.

"Okay, good night."

"Night Paul." Then she hung up.

I walked to the front of the house slowly, and got into the car.

Kelly watched me from the front window. I waved.

She rolled her eyes and closed the curtains.

I chuckled and pulled away.

**KPOV**

"Is he gone?" Harry whispered from behind me. I rolled my eyes, but kept watching through the curtains until Paul's car disappeared.

"Yes." Harry smiled.

"Why can't we tell Paul again?" I turned away from him, swallowing hard.

"Hm?" I didn't answer his question. I glanced at the clock, it was already ten.

"Paul? Why can't we tell him?" I turned back to Harry, he shrugged. "I thought you guys were..." My eyes narrowed.

"There's nothing going on between Paul and me." He shrugged again.

"I guess. But I like him, if that makes any difference." I was about to tell him that it didn't, and then I realized that his approval was the only one I really needed anymore.

I shuddered.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I muttered. He grinned.

"No problem Kells! Now what are we going to do with all these?" He gestured to the huge pile of boxes and suitcases in the front room. I sighed.

"I already called the shipping company; they'll be by to pick up the boxes and whatever suitcases we can't take with us tomorrow morning. I won't be here, so you'll have to let them in, okay?" Harry nodded solemnly, still eyeing the boxes.

"We're not coming back, are we Kells? That's why we can't tell Paul?" I looked away again, blinking back the tears I had held back for so long. I didn't want to think about leaving Paul. It hurt me more than I thought it should.

"It's getting late Harry. Go get some sleep okay?" I kissed the top of his head before he could duck away, embarrassed.

"Ew, gross Kells!" He grimaced, backing away from me. "Night."

I smiled. "Night."

**~MRS*SC~ **

I woke up early the next morning, making sure not to wake up Harry.

I walked to the store slowly, more than reluctant about what I was about to do.

The bell dinged loudly when I walked in.

Part of me was hoping that it was Embry at the front desk, which was why I came so early. I knew Paul well enough now to know that he hated waking up early in the morning. I wasn't sure if I could deal with Paul at the moment.

"Kelly?" He looked up from whatever magazine he had been reading. Embry and I had been really awkward around each other the last couple of weeks. I hadn't talked to him since... Well since he imprinted.

"Hi Embry." He smiled, walking towards me slowly. I toyed with the balled up apron in my hands nervously.

"Kelly, I'm really sorry." I shook my head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I should be apologizing to you." I paused. "I was being a jerk."

"Don't be sorry Kelly, I kind of led you on, I should have known I'd imprint eventually..." His voice trailed off awkwardly. "I'm sorry about your mom Kells." I looked away.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"If there's anything I can do to help..." I started to shake my head, but stopped myself.

"Well, there is one thing..."

"What is it? I'll do anything." I didn't miss the desperation in Embry's voice. He was still apologetic.

"Is Rachel here?" Embry frowned.

"No. She's in Forks. Why?"

"I want you to give her my job. And," I sighed, swallowing the sudden lump in my throat. "And tell her that a house has gone on sale in town, okay?" He still looked confused. I smiled sadly, handing him my apron. He took it suspiciously.

"Wait, are you leaving?" He asked, finally catching on. I shrugged.

"Kind of?" He raised an eyebrow at me, and I took a step back. "Look Embry, we can't stay here anymore. It's too...painful." He took a deep breath. I cringed, expecting him to blow up at me. His hands were shaking.

"I'll miss you." I smiled, relieved.

"I'll miss you too Embry. It was really nice meeting you." He hugged me and I patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"Does Paul know?" He whispered. I froze. He sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

"I don't know how to tell him." I muttered, the lump reappearing at the mention of Paul. I hadn't talked to him since I'd sent him home the night before. I'd been ignoring his phone calls. He even sent me emails.

"Do you want me to-?" I pulled away, hope rising in me.

"Could you? Please? It would mean so much to me." He chuckled, nodding.

"Of course, think of it as a going away present." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Embry." He shrugged again.

"So, when are you leaving? And where?" I looked away.

"Tonight. And, no offence, but I think its better that you don't know where we are."

"Kelly, I won't tell him, I swear." I nodded.

"I know, it's just that, Harry and I want to start over. For the last time, hopefully."

"I guess that makes sense." He sighed, hugging me again. "Good luck, and you can always come visit, or call. If you want. You'll always be welcome in La Push." I sighed into his shoulder.

"I know. Thank you." He let me go, waving as I left the store.

I ran home, paranoid that I'd run into Paul if I went too slowly.

"Harry!" He was in the living room, repacking one of his suitcases. He looked confused. The shipping people had already come then. Good.

"Yeah Kells, what's wrong?" He frowned when he saw me.

"Put your suitcases in the car Harry." I was already starting to drag mine outside. "We're leaving early."

* * *

**1h2a34: I like Embry too! And all of those are still options at the moment.. We'll see. And I do too, I should mention that in the next couple chapter, shouldn't I? Thanks for the review!(:**

**BrokenYetDreaming: Thank you!(: And I update everyday because it's summer, and I literally have no life right now... And don't hate Kelly! She might make the right decision... Or she'll make you hate her more. Thanks for the review!**

**CallMeRuth: Yes, that's exactly what that means... And it is, I wanted to pick a number that was big, but not ridiculous big... Thanks for the review!**

**PiperMcLean351: Here it is~ Hope you liked it, thanks for the review!(:**

**Review ?(:**


	20. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**PPOV**

Today was going to be a great day. As long as everything went exactly as I planned.

After I finished patrol, I would go over to Kelly's and help her finish packing up her mom's stuff. Then, if I was lucky, I'd take her and her brother out for pizza or something. I was really starting to like that kid.

I paced up and down the border impatiently, ignoring Jared's mocking voice in my head.

_Paul and Kelly sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. But wait, there's more, Kelly's got a brother Paul just can't ignore! Kelly, Paul and Harry sitting in a tree..._

I growled. When was Embry going to get here?

I couldn't help but sigh in relief when I felt Embry phase. But the relief quickly faded away as I saw what Embry was thinking about.

It took a while to get through to what he was trying to hide, but once I did...

_What do you mean she's leaving?! _Embry winced.

_Crap, I've got to get better at that... Paul, calm down. _Jared had gone silent. He'd figured it out too.

_You want me to calm down? Are you crazy? _Embry sighed. But I'd stopped paying attention to him.

She couldn't leave me. That shouldn't be allowed. What was I supposed to do without her?

I felt my perfect day crumble as Embry revealed the details.

"_Tonight. And no offence, but I think its better you don't know where we are." _Her voice rang perfectly through my mind, no matter how hard I wished Embry had made up the words. She didn't want me to find her.

_Wait. _I turned to glare at Embry. _When did she tell you this? _He looked away nervously.

_This morning_. I tensed, she might still be here. I paused.

_This morning? And you're waited until now to tell me?! _I took a deep breath. I'd deal with Embry later.

I turned and ran to her house, not thinking about what it might look like if someone saw a giant wolf in her yard.

I didn't get that far though. The second I was close enough, I noticed all the lights were off. The house seemed eerily empty. The car was gone.

I ground my teeth together to keep from howling.

_No._ I told myself._ She might still be here. _I ran home, phasing as fast as I could before jumping into my car.

The tires squealed as I sped to the airport.

I ignored the worried eyes staring at me from the cover of the forest. It wasn't their imprint about to get on a plane.

**KPOV**

I glanced at the clock nervously.

I had no idea what I was thinking leaving the house early. It wasn't like I could make the plane come faster. In fact, somehow, I managed to do the exact opposite. The plane was going to be an hour late.

I watched the board impatiently, glancing at the doors again.

Embry would have told Paul by now, thinking I was gone. I knew he knew. I could feel it. I also knew that if he showed up, he'd be fuming.

Harry was snoring lightly beside me, he looked so peaceful. How I wished I could borrow some of that from him. My muscles seemed to be locked in place, waiting for the plane to arrive.

I was ridiculously tense. And not only from waiting for our flight. I felt like I was fighting with myself. A part of me really wanted to get out of this town as soon as possible, the other half was furious for having to go along with it. I guess a part of me was really warming to La Push. Or to Paul.

His name sent waves of pain through me. I'd been very diligent about not thinking about him. Apparently, not being with Paul was actually causing me physical pain. But as our plane's number rose on the board, I gave up.

It'd hurt less to think about him now.

I bit down on my lip, gripping the seat beneath me, to keep from running out the doors. I glanced at Harry, and that seemed to calm me a little. He was really excited about seeing this house. The house I had completely forgotten about...

I took deep breaths, keeping my eyes on our plane number and its slow ascent to the top.

It'd be here in ten minutes.

I released the chair slowly, testing my control over myself.

"Harry," I whispered. He blinked at me, waking up.

"Is our plane here?" I nodded, pulling him up.

"Get your passport out okay?" My voice was shaking with nerves. We were going to make it. I could avoid the emotional goodbyes after all.

Harry nodded, getting to his feet. He smiled at me then froze.

"Kells..." I frowned. What now?

"Kelly." I closed my eyes, groaning. I was so close... "Kelly." I swallowed. People were already staring.

I turned slowly, gripping my passport to my chest.

"Hi Paul." He grimaced.

"What do you think you're doing?" I felt Harry back up, and I understood why. Paul looked furious. His whole body seemed to be shaking, and his bare chest was heaving with all the effort he was using to keep the wolf inside of him inside.

"Paul," I muttered, suddenly hyperaware of all the people staring. I had picked the late flight for a reason. I thought Paul wouldn't do anything if there were enough witnesses. I guess I was wrong.

"Kelly, you can't leave." His voice was hard. I looked down.

"I have to." He grabbed my shoulders, making me look back at him in shock.

"No, you don't. Do you realize what you'll be doing to me if you leave?" I grimaced.

"Paul, let go." He just continued to glare at me, with no intention of letting me go at all. I winced. "You're hurting me," I pointed out. His hands dropped immediately, but his expression held.

"What am I supposed to do without you?" I looked away again, behind him this time. I was met with what looked like half of La Push, all watching us with worried eyes.

I surprised myself by recognizing some of the faces. Kim, Sam, Claire... Embry of course, and Rachel too.

I looked away from them, guilt ripping at my insides.

I smiled wearily at Paul. "I thought this is what you wanted. You didn't want an imprint, remember?" His mouth opened then closed, pressing into an angry line.

I glanced behind me; people were starting to board the plane. Harry stared at me, looking pointedly at the boarding gate. I nodded.

"Paul, I have to go." I took a step back, and he grabbed my arm. I sighed.

"You know that's not true," he whispered intensely. "I _didn't_ want an imprint, and I was stupid to think so. Kelly, please don't leave me." I winced. And that was exactly what I didn't want to hear.

The angry Paul I was expecting, the pleading Paul was something I wasn't prepared for, something I'd have more trouble leaving behind.

"I have to," I whispered again. "I can't make any more ties here." I glanced at the group of people outside. "It hurts too much." His chest starting heaving again as I spoke.

I took another step back.

"Kelly, wait." He pleaded, grabbing me again, this time holding my face between his hands.

"Paul," I mumbled. He paused, his face just inches from mine. I looked away, trying to distract him enough so I could get away. But his mind was set. He stared at me intently, just willing me to try and stop him. And I didn't, when I really should have.

So, he kissed me. It was rough, demanding, desperate, and full of abandon. It was painful knowing I was the cause of all that.

He pulled away a couple seconds later, his eyes still brewing with emotion. I looked away again and his hands dropped.

Now he took a step back, looking confused and hurt.

"I'm sorry Paul." He glared at me. I took a step towards him, kissing him gently before backing up to where Harry was waiting. "Goodbye." Paul's expression softened for a second before he turned, and ran out the doors, shaking harder than before.

"Come on Kells." I nodded, following Harry to the man in front of the gate. He barely glanced at our passports and tickets before waving us in. He didn't make eye contact.

I sighed as I settled into my seat. Harry nudged my arm.

"You okay?" I nodded. I would be okay, once we got out of here.

I knew myself well enough to know that it'd be just a matter of time before I started forgetting Paul and La Push. They'd just turn into a fading a dream. Which was just as well, werewolves were supposed to be creatures that people only dreamt about anyway.

I buckled up as the sign flashed. I smiled half-heartedly at Harry.

"You excited?" He grinned.

"You bet! Malibu, here we come!" He turned to look out the window as the plane rolled lazily out onto the tarmac.

I took a deep breath, leaning back into the seat and ignoring what I could have sworn was a wolf howling.

This was going to be a long flight.

**PPOV**

I watched the plane until it was just a blinking dot in the sky. Then I did the only thing I knew I couldn't mess up.

I ran, following the dot in the sky. I'd run as far as my legs would take me. Hopefully it was as far as where ever that plane was taking my imprint.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun ! Joking, joking...**

**1h2a34: Thank you! And I hope they do, we'll have to see how things play out.(:**

**Stargazer1364: Define too angry... And don't worry about it! The fact that you read this is awesome on it's own, a review is just a bonus.(:**

**JustcallmeRiley: Well, at least you found it again! Veeelcome ! :D -insert Dracula music-**

**scigeekgirl: He tried... **

**MissesLovaLova: Thank you ~ Glad you like it!**

**PiperMcLean351: Glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter ~**

**BrokenYetDreaming: Thank you, and she _thought_ they'd leave earlier... I like the Paul P.O.V idea! That's awesome! I'm not that great as writing as guy though, I'll have to ask my brothers for some help.(: And I guess Paul is her man, what is she thinking... And don't worry, you did not forget what Kelly looks like, I just never told you...**

**I have thought about what Kelly looks like for a while. I was going to ask if you guys wanted profiles or something... I'm just not very good at describing what my main characters look like in story. Like other characters describing them, or the characters describing themselves. It always sounds so awkward to me...**

**So I shall write you guys out some descriptions of Kelly _and _Harry. Since you guys all know what the pack and most of the other characters look like. Feel free to ask any other questions you guys might have, I don't bite!(:**

**Kelly: You guys all know what Kelly's personality is like (kind of). She's kinda shy, insecure, forgetful (duh). Kelly is 5'6, two inches shorter than me and her dad was half Korean. **

**Two reasons for that. One, I just took a Korean course and two, one of my friends is half Chinese and I've always been jealous of her hair. -.- Anyway, Kelly has shoulder length, pin straight, light brown hair. She has side bangs! Cause that's what everyone had when she got her last hair cut. She used to have blonde highlights, but after a while, she gave up on re dying her hair. She has hazel eyes, but they're kind of green around the irises. She is very unique. You can't tell by looking at her that she's part Korean. Kelly doesn't think much of fashion, her mom bought her clothes for a really long time. Now she kind of just wear sweats, cardigans and sweaters.**

**Harry: Harry has the same colour hair as his sister, never dyed, don't worry. Also straight, like his sisters. His eyes are green, like their mom's were and he has more almond shaped eyes, so you can tell more on him that he's of Asian decent. His hair is short ish, he doesn't style it. Although, before they moved to more warm areas (California), he used to put gel in it to make it wavy. Now, he kind of wakes up in the morning and that's it... And Harry's a guy, but a fashionable guy! He likes to keep up to date, wearing polos, checkered shorts. Honestly, open up a fashion magazine and Harry will dressed as close to, if not exactly like the guys in there. Or at least, I see him dressed like that...**

**Hope this helps!**

**Review ?(:**


	21. Beached & Stolen Clothes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**PPOV **

_Paul, stop._

_She'll come back, they always do._

_Stop being ridiculous, you can__'__t chase a_plane.

_Hey, overgrown dog needs an overgrown bus to chase..._

I growled, snapping my teeth together. I pushed my legs faster, ignoring the yells of protest at my action.

I needed to get far away. So far, that I couldn't hear them anymore. Before they could convince me to come back. Before they could get to Sam.

_Paul! Come on man, come home._

_Shut up__Jared._I growled in my head, their nagging voices finally getting to me.

That only resulted in everyone's voices getting louder, more annoying.

I grimaced, trying to focus on where I was going instead of on their words.

The trees blurred by, but I couldn't help but notice that they were getting thinner. I glanced up at the sky, if I stared hard enough, I could just make out the plane.

Where was she going?

_You're being an idiot._

_You can__'__t catch her._ I ignored them all. They didn't know what it felt like. Even if they could see into my head.

_You imprinted on_her_?_ Leah? I almost stopped, almost.

_What__'__re you doing here?_I almost didn't notice that I couldn't hear the others anymore.

_Better question, what__'__s the big bad wolf doing so far away from home?_She sneered and I growled, still running.

I tried to see where she was, but over the last couple years, Leah had gotten really good at shielding her thoughts.

_I__'__m kinda busy__Lee, could we do this later?_She scoffed.

_Don__'__t let me distract you, I just wanted to talk. You can keep running._I sighed, glancing at the sky again. I'd been running for a couple hours now... How far was she going?

_What?_

_You imprinted. Lucky you._But she sneered. _Fun, isn't it?_I didn't respond. _Come on__Paul, you__'__re actually running away from home, because of some girl?_

_She__'__s not just some girl._I couldn't help but defend Kelly. Leah didn't know anything. She didn't know what it was like. Leah was just being a hypocrite. Didn't she run away from home because of some _guy_?

She tensed.

_Touché._I snorted.

_Nice__Leah. Who put you up to this anyway? Did__Sam__call you instead of coming to stop me himself?_She winced. It was kind of sad how saying Sam's name still made her react that way, even after she imprinted.

She ignored that.

_No. I was just in the neighbourhood. I like to come out to be alone sometimes. Then I heard your annoying voice yelling at the top of its lungs._She rolled her eyes.

_I was trying to out yell them._The plane was becoming clearer now. They were going to land soon. But I still wasn't sure where. I wasn't fast enough.

_Paul, just stop for a second, listen to some reason. This girl,__Kelly__right? Are you sure you imprinted on her? She doesn__'__t seem very..._I growled, my vision turning hazy and red. No one talked about my imprint like that. No one.

_You don__'__t know her__Leah._I was surprised at how calm I sounded.

She was surprised too.

_Looks like someone finally took a chill pill._

_Looks like someone__'__s still kinda bitch._She laughed.

_There__'__s the__Paul__I tried so hard to forget!_I scoffed.

_Whatever__Leah._I was searching the sky, trying not to panic. I couldn't see the plane anymore. Had I missed it landing? Did it turn around? Did it _crash_? If it crashed, and I missed where it landed because of _Leah_...

_Calm down there lover boy. She landed five minutes ago. LAX if I__'__m not mistaken._I froze. How did she...?

_How do you know?_She scoffed.

_I__'__ve got my ways. Now hurry up, you__'__re pretty far from the airport. And you still have to find some clothes before you can phase. There aren__'__t as many forests in__California. I should know._ Leah's voice started to fade before I could ask her anything. Or thank her for that matter.

I thought she left the country?

_Good luck!_And then she was gone.

I stopped, for he first time in, I guess, five hours. I tried to figure out where I was. I couldn't hear any cars, or see and streets. This place was more forested than Forks was. I was suddenly glad it was three in the morning and not the middle of the day. It would take a while to get to where Kelly was. Once I figured out where that was. Where in the hell _was_I?

**KPOV**

"Harry," I mumbled, shaking him awake. Did he like not sleep at all in Washington?

"I'm up, I'm up." He yawned, stretching in his seat. His seatbelt was still on.

I sighed impatiently, unbuckling it for him. "Thanks," he mumbled, getting up. I smiled.

"Let's go Harry." I felt jumpy as I glanced around the suddenly empty aisles. I hadn't been able to sleep a wink the whole flight. Harry had fallen asleep half an hour into our flight. I still felt like Paul would show up out of no where, and drag me home. Obviously, trying to talk me out of leaving didn't work. For the whole five hours, I kept on waiting for something to land on the plane. How could I be sure werewolves weren't capable of doing that?

Harry was still groggy as we made our way off the plane and towards the luggage area.

"So, how are we getting to my house?" I smiled, rolling my eyes. With all the money mom had left me, I'd decided to splurge a little on our arrival in California. It'd be while until my car would get here, so I'd decided Harry would enjoy going around in style. This was a vacation after all.

"You'll see." I let him lead me out of the airport into the dark.

"Kelly, is that really for us?" Harry was staring at a man wearing a suit. He looked liked he was melting in the subtle heat, but he still held up his sign diligently. It had our names on it.

I nodded, dragging Harry to the man and limo behind him.

He smiled gratefully when he saw us.

"Ms. Daniels?" I nodded. "Welcome to California." He took our bags, putting them in the trunk, before opening the door for us. I waited for Harry to get it, but he looked like he was in shock.

I sighed.

"Sorry, about him. He wasn't expecting this." I pushed Harry into the limo, before climbing in after him. The driver laughed and closed the door behind us.

I was glad for the air conditioning; I hadn't realized how warm California could get.

"Kelly." It looked like Harry had gotten over his shock. "I really want to ask how you afforded all this, but..." His voice trailed off; as his eyes wandered around the space we were in.

There was a mini fridge, a TV, what looked like an all you can eat candy buffet and a soda bar. I frowned, how much had I paid for this again?

"This is too cool Kells." I smiled, still distracted. Okay, this would be the last splurge until I got a job. I had to save up. For Harry's college fund, graduation presents, allowances... There was so much I would have to do for him now.

I looked at my little brother, realizing how much he would be deprived of because of our parents' deaths. I had them at my high school graduation, they bought me presents, and they were there every day, supporting me.

Harry didn't have that anymore.

I put my arm around him, suddenly emotional. He looked up at me, his mouth stuffed with gummy worms.

"You okay?" he mumbled. I nodded, pulling him closer. But he seemed happy. Maybe he was trying not to think about them.

"I'm fine. So, do you like it?" He nodded, swallowing and taking another handful of candy.

"This is the best Kells." I grinned.

"Good. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Harry continued to eat his way through the candy buffet during the car ride. I tried, unsuccessfully, to try and get some sleep. It was three in the morning. I had to sleep during this car ride, or I wouldn't get any sleep at all. With the amount of candy Harry was consuming, he'd be up until three the _next_ morning. I had to be able to keep up with him.

I closed my eyes again, but the limo seemed to be coming to a stop. Or slowing down at least.

Harry rolled down his window, and I leaned over to look too.

It was dark, so it was hard to see, but I did notice the reason the limo seemed to be slowly. We were driving up down, what looked like, residential street of beach front homes. If I listened close enough, I could just hear the ocean.

Harry and I stared with our mouths open as the house came into view. It was beautiful. It was huge. It was white, with some wood railings. From what I could see, there were three balconies facing the beach. It was pretty isolated from the other houses, but it seemed like the biggest and most luxurious on this street. It looked expensive.

The limo stopped outside the doors, and the driver got out. It was then that I noticed the fountain.

He opened our door, before taking our bags out of the truck.

"Come on Harry." He followed me out of the limo in a daze.

"This is way bigger than I remember."

"We've been here?" I asked incredulously. He shook his head.

"No, but there were pictures. This house was mom's inheritance from her dad. I guess it's ours now."

"I'll be on my way then. You have me for the rest of the week. Give me a call a half hour in advance if you need a ride." The driver smiled, tipping his hat, before driving away.

I gulped.

"Let's go Harry." I took my bag and walked to the door. I took a deep breath, before reaching up and unlocking the door.

"Sweet." Harry abandoned his bags by the door and ran into the house. It was so _big._ I glanced around myself warily.

The staircase itself was overwhelming. It was see through, like glass, but I guess safer. I couldn't imagine how many rooms there would be upstairs.

"Kells! There's a pool!" I sighed, closing the front door and following Harry's voice.

He had jumped in the pool in excitement. I could see a Jacuzzi just off to the side. I sat down beside the pool in awe. This was ridiculous.

Harry swam to me, a grin still plastered to his face.

"You okay Kells?" I nodded, an almost hysterical laugh leaving my lips. How many times had he asked me that?

"I'm fine, just in shock. This is incredible." But some part of was in denial. Some part of me really did not want to like this house. Because the price I'd paid for living here, just didn't seem worth it.

**PPOV**

Stealing clothes. I had to steal clothes.

I shook my head at myself as I looked up and down the empty street. I guess the city liked to sleep in.

I walked down the street slowly, paranoid. I was no where near the airport, but there really wasn't any point in me going there now. It had taken me way too long to find civilization, and then clothes I could mooch off of some rich guy.

Now what was I supposed to do? Just go randomly knocking on doors until I found her?

I sighed, stopping, and sitting down on the sidewalk. This was a really badly thought out plan.

I got up again, suddenly angry. I wanted so badly to plase. To get out of here. What was I thinking?

I started running, not bothering to phase. It was easier to think straight when I was a wolf. I didn't want to think. I wanted to _do._

I stopped suddenly, my head whipping around. There was a limo across the street. And it smelled like _her._

I ran across the street and tapped on the window. It rolled down slowly, too slowly. I resisted the urge to just punch it out myself.

"Yes?"

"Do you know Kelly Daniels?" His eyes narrowed at me.

"Who are you?" My eye twitched.

"Answer the question." He glanced at something on the dashboard. A cell phone.

I growled. "Do you know her or not?" He flinched, reaching for it.

I reached into the car, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him halfway out the window so he was facing me.

He whimpered. I smirked. How pathetic.

"Answer the question, and no ones gets hurt."

"Yes." He gulped. "I know her. I just dropped her off." I bit my tongue to keep the relief from showing on my face.

"Where?" I hissed, excited. Maybe I could find her after all. He reached behind himself blindly, playing with the buttons on his GPS. If he was calling the cops...

But he was opening his history. An address popped up on the screen, and computerized voice recited the directions. I smiled, letting him go.

"Thanks." he rolled up the window, not looking at me. I grinned as he drove away.

I started for the alleyways. In the last couple hours, I found that they worked just as well as trees. The only people back there were druggies. I didn't need to worry about them.

Beach front. Look who was living it large.

* * *

**1h2a34: No problem(: And yes, poor Paul... And he is crushed, he just has an odd way of showing it...**

**BrokenYetDreaming: I asked my brother and he gave me his iPod to listen to while I wrote... There was a lot of rapping and swearing... I think it helped? He did follow them~ And luckily not, or maybe they did and wrote it off as them going crazy, who knows? Also, I want to know what you thought she might look like. This is a fanfiction, you can imagine the characters however you'd like to see them(:**

**PiperMcLean531: Thank you!**

**wolfie96: I know! Oh, please don't hate me for this chapter ! D: She still might, it doesn't look like she's liking Malibu so far...**

**Stargazer1364: I think she might find out the hard way... Then again, no one **_**really**_**explained imprinting to her... Yes, fail indeed, I guess those canine instincts kind of took over... And really? That's cool too! You can imagine the characters anyway you'd like(:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Over a hundred... I've been on fanfiction for over three years, and I never thought this would happen. Thank you so much!**

**So, I was thinking, in Higher Ground, I did a sort of interview with the characters; it didn't go so well, so I wanted to try again!**

**So, if you have any questions you want to ask a character or myself, DM them to me, or leave them in a review! Hopefully we get enough for an interview...**

**Review ?(:**


	22. Warming Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I had to sleep on the couch that afternoon.

I'd found the bedrooms. All five of them. But they all seemed too...Luxurious for me.

All the beds were too fluffy, the windows were too big, and they let in too much light. I didn't like the heat on my face as I slept. The living room couch seemed to be the coolest place in the house. Apart from the basement, but the door that would let me down there scared me on its own. Who knew what would actually be down there?

Harry on the other hand found all the rooms amazing. In fact, since it was just the two of us, he claimed two of the rooms for himself. Not that he slept at all. I could hear him doing laps around the pool for the first two hours we'd been here.

The house was fully furnished. And it looked like someone had been hired to take care of the place too, up until recently.

Every room in the house was almost spotless. Every window was crystal clear. I could see my reflection on almost every surface. The only thing I'd have to do was stock the fridge, and until my car came, we'd be ordering out anyway.

But, no matter how hard I tried to tell myself how perfect everything was, there was always doubt. A part of me kept saying that there was something missing from my perfect picture. Or someone...

I had nightmares for the four hours I forced myself to sleep through. I couldn't really call them nightmares though; there was nothing in them that would frighten anyone else. But they scared _me_.

We were in the airport. Harry and I. Except, it wasn't _us_ leaving, it was Paul.

"_You're leaving?" I said, gripping Harry's hand even tighter. The airport seemed to lurch as the words left my mouth, depicting what my life would be without Paul perfectly._

_Paul smirked._

"_Sorry Kell, I gotta go." He shrugged, backing away from us. I stumbled forward on pure instinct, already tearing up. The airport faded from behind him, and was replaced with what looked like trees. We were in a forest._

"_Paul," I choked out, pulling against Harry's hold on me. Paul smiled, backing up. The shadow of the trees seemed to be swallowing him up. I watched helplessly with teary eyes as he started to disappear._

"_I thought you'd be happy, this was you wanted, right?" I couldn't help but notice the dark sarcasm in his voice. Even my subconscious was mocking me. "Now you and Embry can be together. You'll never hear about this imprinting stuff again." He continued moving back._

"_Paul, I didn't mean any of that. Please, don't go. I…" He stopped, staring at me._

"_You what?" Harry let go of me and I fell forward. Paul caught me readily and I sobbed into his shoulder._

"_I love you! Please don't go!" My perspective warped again, and suddenly it was Paul with tears in his eyes while I tried to escape. Harry was tugging on my hand again._

"_Come on Kells, we have to go." I glanced back at him, confused. Go?_

"_Kelly, please don't leave me. What am I supposed to do without you?" He pleaded with me. I opened my mouth to tell him I would stay, that I would never leave him. But no words would come out of my mouth. I tried desperately to tell him, but his expression was already changing._

_His eyes hardened and he took a step away from me, he started to look distinctively canine._

"_Paul," I muttered, my voice finally returning. But it was too late. He was fading. The shadows that had been consuming him were now eating at me. I felt like clawing at my eyes to get rid of the black fog around the edges._

"_Don't bother Kelly." And then he was gone, a huge silver wolf in his place. I gasped, and Harry pulled me back again._

"_Kelly, let's go." I didn't answer, but I let him pull me back. The wolf watched as we walked away._

_The wolf howled a long and sorrowful howl. My heart clenched and everything faded to black._

Then I woke up, gasping and covered in sweat. I wasn't sure what was more frightening. The wolf, or the fact that I was capable of loving someone I'd only known for a month.

And I'd known it from the second they announced we were leaving Washington. I'd felt like my heart was being torn in two.

Part of me had to stay with my brother, if I was being realistic; he was the only thing I had left. The other half was trying to stay in La Push, because now, there was someone there that I loved too. I knew it was because of the imprint, every cell in my body was aware of that. But that didn't make it any less real. The pain I felt that whole plane ride, even though I'd never admit it, was the reason why I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I'd see Paul's betrayed expression...

I finally decided to face the music, and I ended up with this.

I sighed pulling myself off the couch.

I was still wearing the clothes I had left La Push in. They were full of wrinkles now, and looked, well, slept in.

"Harry?" He came running from the back yard. His skin had become prune like after all the swimming. I frowned. "How long have you been out there?" He smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know, a couple hours?" I shook my head at him, but I was too tired to yell. Besides, it was a good thing he was getting some sun. I noticed earlier how sickly his skin seemed to look in California.

"Hey Kells, guess what?" He followed me into the kitchen, still hyper from the amount of sugar he had inhaled in the limo.

"What?" My voice sounded dead by comparison. I opened one of the cupboards and stared at the glasses skeptically. I picked one out, shrugging. If they weren't clean, I guess I'd find out the hard way…

"Our neighbor came over earlier. You were sleeping. It's this old guy."

"Harry," I muttered, attempting to scold him.

"Sorry, elderly man." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, no one lives in the other house and that house is his vacation home. He'll be gone in a couple of months." I nodded, only partially interested. "He brought cookies." I perked up a little bit. I hadn't eaten in two days. I still wasn't sure if I could eat now, but I felt empty.

I noticed the woven basket on the kitchen island, and my stomach turned at the thought of waiting. I walked past them to the sink, filling the glass with water. I chugged it down, before filling the glass and turning to face Harry.

He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" He looked startled.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I just, thought I saw something in the bushes, but I don't want you to worry. It's fine." He smiled, shrugging it off. But I frowned, my protective instincts taking over.

"When? Where? Why didn't you come get me Harry?" He frowned at me. I could just imagine what I looked like. My hair was probably a mess; there were probably red splotches all over my face... I bet I looked horrible.

"I didn't want to wake you up. And you worry to much already Kells. I mean, he _stayed_ in the bushes. He didn't even talk to me..." His voice trailed off as he took in my expression. "Kells?"

"He?" I put the glass down on the counter behind me before I dropped it.

Harry's face fell, and he started backing away from me.

"Oops, did I say he?" My eyes narrowed.

"Who were you talking to Harold?" He winced, holding his hands up.

"Come on Kells, did you just expect me to ignore him?" I glared at him and he continued quickly. "We kinda ditched him in La Push. And I told you, I kinda liked having Paul around. Other than school, there aren't very many guys hanging around..." I stiffened.

Paul? Paul was _here_?

My reaction was irrational. I _should_ have called the police. I _should _have locked all the doors and windows. I mean, there was a werewolf _stalking_ me.

But I walked out the still open back door, scanning the vegetation around the pool.

"Paul?" I hissed. No answer. I squinted at the bushes again. He was here, I could _feel_ it. And that scared me.

I shuddered, backing towards the door.

I kept my eyes on the leaves though, watching for the eyes I knew were watching me.

I stood at the glass door for a second, still watching, before I took a hold of the handle, closing the door slowly.

Something moved by the Jacuzzi, my eyes zeroed in immediately.

I saw a flash of grey and then it disappeared.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Again, an irrational reaction.

A giant wolf stalking my home should not have made me smile. But it made me feel safe, and whole, having Paul around. Even if he wouldn't talk to me.

I slid the door closed, locking it. Maybe I'd spend some time by the pool tomorrow...

"So, did you see him?" I paused, before shaking my head at Harry.

"No. Go take a shower Harry. And please try to sleep off some of that sugar." He grinned.

"I'll try... Night Kells." He gave me a half hug before running up the stairs. I sighed, watching him to make sure he didn't slip on the steps.

I glanced behind me out the glass doors. I smiled.

"Good night," I muttered, feeling like a complete psycho.

The responding howl came five minutes later, and almost gave me a heart attack as I was climbing the steps, but I knew it was meant for me.

I couldn't stop smiling as I crawled into one the too big beds in one of the rooms Harry hadn't claimed.

Maybe I could warm up to Malibu after all.

* * *

**1h2a34: Apparently so... Silly, silly Paul. And he is. I decided he needed a break. He did try and chase a plane... Thanks for the review (:**

**scigeekgirl: She hasn't really seen him yet, but she kind of did... Thanks for your review!(:**

**Epoch95: Thank you so much! Thanks for your review(:**

**I'm still taking interview questions if anyone still wanted to do that...**

**Review ?(:**


	23. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I'd taken Harry's laptop outside with me the next morning. I sat in of the beach chairs, turning it on.

Today would be a productive day; I was going to make sure. I had to find out where the nearest grocery store and high school were.

Our neighbour may have been on vacation, but Harry was not. I wanted to get him back in school as soon as possible.

It didn't take me as long as it should have to search up the locations, and directions. I'd intended to spend at least an hour on the computer, looking sophisticated. Then maybe, I'd order some breakfast and eat that in the sun too. I had an audience after all.

My eyes swept over the area around me quickly. I wondered when he'd stop watching and talk to me already.

I supposed he'd be mad at me for leaving him, but, at the time, it seemed like the only thing to do. I couldn't bare to be home alone while Harry was at school. And I knew if I were Harry, I'd hate to have my classmates' pity.

But I'd understand if Paul didn't see things my way. I mean, even I was starting to doubt my reasoning.

I guess I would still have work. I could have just spent some extra time with Paul. I'm sure he would have liked that. And I owned the house now, that didn't mean I had to live there. Paul had offered us his place after all...

I sighed. Why couldn't I have thought of all this _before _we left?

"I'm sorry Paul," I whispered to myself, closing the laptop.

"Who're you talking to Kells?" I jumped, Harry stood in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

I shook my head.

"No one, I guess." I smiled. "How'd you sleep?" He grimaced at me.

"Okay. I wasted the whole day though." He glanced at the sky. It still looked pretty bright out to me...

"Well, you still have tomorrow..." He shrugged.

"Right, Kells, there's someone at the door to see you." I frowned. I gave Harry his laptop back and he ran up the stairs.

I watched him suspiciously. But I walked to the door, straightening my tank top over my shorts. I paused to look at myself in the full length mirror by the kitchen, before walking into the front room.

"Paul?" He turned to face me; he looked uncomfortable in the front room. He grimaced when he saw me.

We stared at each other in silence. I took in his unkempt appearance. His shorts were starting to unravel at the bottom, and there were leaves in his hair.

"Kelly." He said finally.

"What are you doing here?" He sighed and started pacing. My eyes followed his every moment. My body wanted so badly to hug him. I bit my tongue.

"I can't live without you." He glared at me. "You know that. So I followed you." He shrugged.

"But, how... How did you know where I was?" He paused for a second, before continuing his pacing.

"I followed the plane," he mumbled, embarrassed.

My eyebrows rose in shock.

"You followed the plane," I repeated in disbelief. He shrugged, not looking at me.

He cleared his throat, stopping to face me.

"You said you loved me," he whispered. I frowned. No I hadn't. Not out loud at least.

"No..." I started, but I was distracted. I was suddenly noticing how weird the room looked. How distorted the walls were...

I looked back at Paul. The canine features are back.

"I know you do," he growled. I groaned, backing away from him.

"No, no, no," I moaned, sliding down against a wall I could have sworn wasn't there before. I _couldn't _be dreaming. Not again.

"Kelly?" My head snapped up at the familiar voice. "Kelly?"

"Harry? Harry, I'm right here!" Harry shook my shoulders, yelling in my face.

"Kelly!" I blinked back into reality. I was in the kitchen.

Odd, I didn't remember coming in here...

"Harry?" He let go of me, taking a step back. He looked scared, for me. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I tried my best to sound as if nothing had happened. As if I hadn't just zoned out and had an imaginary conversation with Paul... Because that wasn't weird at all.

He frowned at me.

"Some guy just dropped off your car." I nodded slowly. So that's who must have been at the door...

"Thanks, Harry. I'm going to go grocery shopping?" I was still distracted. "Right, yes. That's what I'll do." I escaped from the kitchen hastily. Harry's worried gaze was starting to annoy me.

"Are you sure?" He followed me to the front door, stopping me when I tried to leave. "You don't look too good Kells." I shook my head, stepping around him.

I smiled.

"I'm fine." I took my keys from the table by the door. "Besides, all this take out food's bad for you," I poked him in the stomach playfully before slipping out the door.

He sighed, but let me go. I heard the door lock behind me after a few minutes.

I ran down the driveway and hopped into the car gratefully.

Harry was starting to really worry about me. He was too young to have to take care of me and himself.

Mr. Devine, our neighbour, waved as I drove past him. I smiled awkwardly in return, never having really met the man.  
He seemed nice enough though. Anyone who brought over cookie was good in my books.  
It took me about twenty minutes to drive to the store, once I asked for directions at a gas station.

I parked as close as possible to the doors. If I could see my car, I'd spend much less time trying to find it again later.  
I took a deep breath before walking into the store.

The place was huge. Ten times the size of the last place I'd brought food.

The constant beeping of cash registers and rolling carts was already getting on my nerves. The mere sight of line after line of carts was making me nervous.

I took one of the carts hesitantly and rolled it into the first aisle I could.

I glanced around me wearily, scanning shelf after shelf of canned goods.

All of it was extremely over whelming. Way more over whelming than it should have been, actually.

I skipped the can foods aisle, deciding that I'd come back later, when there were less people.

I stood in what seemed like the eye of the storm for a couple of minutes, trying to scope out the store.

The meat section seemed empty enough...

I rolled my cart over there quickly, excited to be somewhat alone in the otherwise claustrophobic store.

I guess I was too excited, because I didn't seem to see the one other person in the meat section.

I ran into him, making him drop the meat in his basket.

"Shoot, I'm sorry." I dropped to the floor immediately to pick up his stuff. I was such a clutz...

I ignored the strange sensation that came over me. I think it was called déjà vu, but that never happened to me.

I got up slowly, still marveling at the odd feeling that had come over me.

I handed the man his meat, still without looking at him.

His hands were shaking as he reached out to take the meat packages from me.

I froze.

I looked up slowly, the meat in my hands falling back to the floor.

He grimaced. My eyes widened in shock.

"Paul?"

* * *

**So, it's been a couple days...**

**I don't know what to tell you guys. For some weird reason, I had a really hard time writing this chapter... I hope it's not because I'm losing motivation or anything...**

**purpleVampire22: Hello~ And yes, that is probably the only reason...**

**RaeDawnxx: I hope that's a good wow... Thanks for the review(:**

**Stargazer1364: You did? I couldn't find it! D: I'm sorry! Extra love for you then~ And they are strange, but they could be a lot worse...**

**1h2a34: Thank you so much~ (:**

**TinyDancer-InTheRain: Yes, well, sometimes I feel that my stories get to long and boring, so they tend to move a little fast nowadays. I try to avoid chapters that don't contribute to the actual plot as much as possible.. I hope that's okay~ And I liked that line in chapter fourteen too! Glad you liked it(: And I don't think I understand your last review.. Sorry! Thanks for the reviews though(:**

**BrokenYetDreaming: Don't worry about(: And thank you! I love hearing that you guys like the chapters, it takes so much weight off my shoulders... And I had to write about Leah, she has to be my favourite female character in the books. It's awesome to read what you think Kelly looks like; I can see her looking like that too actually... I'm usually really bad at developing characters, so I just base them off people I know in real life... And take your time with the questions, I can do the interview whenever.(: I know, it's been so long! Sorry ~**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Again, still taking questions for the character interview!**

**Review?(:**


	24. Yard Hopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

He cleared his throat, his eyes narrowing at me.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, dropping to the floor. I knelt down beside him slowly.

"I'm shopping." I couldn't help but feel kind of awkward. It didn't sound like he wanted to see me...

He grimaced.

"I can see _that_. Why? I thought your car wasn't supposed to be here for a couple of days?"

"Why should that matter to you?" I got up, dumping the meat back into his basket in exasperation. "How did you know about that anyway?" He looked up at me for a second, before straightening up. He was still glaring at me.

"Harry told me." I winced. The relationship between Paul and my brother still struck me as weird. I guess it was a good thing. If Paul and Harry were friends, I wouldn't have to deal with them hating each other if Paul and me ever...

"It still shouldn't matter," I muttered defensively, backing away from him. This was nothing like how I imagined us seeing each other again would go. Not that what I had imagined was any better...

"Maybe it shouldn't, but it's not like I can control that, can I?" We glared at each other in silence for a couple seconds. He looked away first.

"Paul..."

"Look Kelly, we can go back to what we've been doing for the past couple days. I can live in your yard, and you can pretend I don't exist. I'm fine with that. Just, don't make me go home." I wanted to ask how he possibly intended for _me _to make _him_ go home.

Honestly, he was twice my size, all of that in muscle, and he was at least eight inches taller than I was.

It would literally be impossible for me to force Paul to go home. Even if I asked nicely.

Not that I wanted him to leave.

"I'm not pretending you don't exist," I muttered instead, picking up a package of chicken dogs and dumping them in the cart. I was fairly sure Harry liked those...

He scoffed.

"Really?" I frowned. Did he not hear me apologizing to him this morning? I thought he had super hearing...

And I suppose there was no way he'd know about the dreams, but he couldn't just assume...

"Yes, really, Paul. It's kind of impossible when I can feel you watching me everywhere I go." I couldn't hide the anger in my voice.

I dumped a couple more packages of hot dogs in the cart. I added a thing of steaks too; I might feel like cooking them one day.

I wheeled the cart around, narrowly missing a woman who had stopped to watch us fight.

I smiled tightly at her before marching my cart into the spices aisle.

I reached up blindly, putting whatever bottle my hand touched into the cart. You never know, I might need mustard seed powder one day.

I didn't realize I was tearing up until I managed to put a can of cat food in the cart.

I stopped, glancing around me warily. Everyone was watching me.

I sniffed, picking up the cat food and placing it back on the shelf carefully.

I shuffled back to the canned foods aisle, ignoring the stares I got.

"Kelly." I stiffened, but otherwise didn't respond.

Canned beans, canned corn, canned pineapple, canned soups, canned beef, canned apricots, canned dates, canned figs...

I stared at the filling cart for a second, trying to mentally calculate if I'd gone over my hundred dollar limit yet.

I shrugged. It didn't matter, I could afford it.

I started towards the bakery area. I'd picked up my first bag of white, sliced bread, when Paul appeared in front of the cart.

"Move." I kept my voice low, afraid it might crack. He stayed put. "Paul."

"I don't like it when you're mad at me." I scowled, abandoning the cart.

"Well, I don't like it when you're mad at me, but that hasn't stopped you before, has it?" I tossed a couple of bags of hot dog and hamburger buns into the cart. And some whole wheat sliced bread. And a baguette too, why not? I should probably go back and get some beef, or maybe some frozen burgers...

"I'm not mad at you." I turned to glare at him. Well that was a load of bull.

"Explain those then?" I pointed to his trembling hands. He glanced at them too, before quickly shoving them in his pockets.

"They always do that," he muttered. I rolled my eyes,

"Of _course _they do Paul. Is your face stuck in that angry frown too?" His eyes narrowed at my sarcasm. "That's what I thought." He grabbed my shoulders roughly, forcing me to face him. He lifted me off my feet so we were eye level with each other.

"You don't know what I've been through. You don't know my story." I swallowed. I should have been scared. I should have screamed for help, but I couldn't get over the fact that he was touching me. It was comforting, in the most twisted way. I was kind of disgusted with myself.

"How am I supposed to? You never tell me anything." He let me go, taking a step away from me.

I looked away, rubbing my shoulder. I was probably bruised, great.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. I didn't answer for a second. I browsed through the selection of muffins, putting a box of chocolate ones in the cart.

I took the cart and wheeled it to where the fruits and vegetables were, picking up a box of frozen patties on the way.

Bananas, apples, potatoes, kiwis, pears, oranges, broccoli, carrots, tomatoes, lettuce, a watermelon... Grocery shopping was strangely calming.

I could feel Paul behind me, he seemed nervous.

I weighed a bag of grapes in my hands. I dropped it in the basket before turning to face Paul.

I glared at him.

"You want to come over?" he stared at me in shock. "For dinner? I mean, we have more than enough..." I gestured to the almost over flowing cart.

He nodded slowly, suspiciously.

I shrugged.

"Good. Maybe you can take a shower while you're there too." I wrinkled my nose, Paul grimaced.

I picked up a couple jugs of milk, juice, pancake mix and syrup before heading to the register.

The cash register stared at me in shock as she started scanning the immense amount of items I had crammed into the cart.

Knowing Harry, he'd probably make me come back tomorrow too. I was sure I had forgotten something. I hadn't gotten any sweets at all. He'd be upset about that.

I pulled out a couple hundred dollar bills before the cashier could finish telling me how much I owed her.

I waited patiently while she counted out my change.

Paul stared at me in disbelief as the cashier scanned his basket full of meat.

"You carry that much cash around with you?" He asked as we walked back to my car.

I shook my head, opening the trunk.

"No, I carry around _way _more. I don't trust banks." No need to mention I was afraid I'd forget my PIN number... I never wanted to have _that _conversation with the bank...

Paul put his stuff in the backseat before getting into the car.

"Don't you know that isn't _safe_? What if you got mugged?" I shrugged, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I won't." Paul sighed.

"You can't be sure of that." He ran a hand through his hair, distracting me. When did his hair get so long?

"Yes I can." We were silent for a couple of minutes. Paul seemed to be very interested in the scenery as I sped by it.

"How?" He finally asked.

"Aren't you always looking out for me?" He grimaced.

"I guess... But still Kelly, at least leave some of it at home." I shrugged, pulling into the driveway.

"Maybe." Harry had been watching from the window, he came running out when I got out the car.

"I was getting worried there Kells, didn't think you'd make it back." I punched him in the shoulder. He laughed, going to take the stuff out of the trunk.

He was lifting out like, six bags, when Paul got out.

Harry stopped, glancing between Paul and I. He raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh, invited him over for dinner. That's okay, right?" Harry smirked, putting a bag in his mouth so he could fist bump Paul as he passed him.

"That's great Kells!" He called from inside. I frowned at Paul. He smiled, shrugging. "Aren't you coming?"

I grabbed the remaining bags from the trunk and ran inside, locking the car behind me.

I could hear Paul chuckling as he followed me into the kitchen.

"What?" I demanded. He smiled, shaking his head.

"Hey Paul, want to see the pool?" Harry was excited. I decided it was because Paul was here, and not because of my presence... This was almost as bad as the sugar high.

"Maybe you should shower first." I cut in before Paul could answer.

"Aw..." Harry pouted.

"Shush Harry." Paul smiled.

"Sure, where's the bathroom?" Harry perked up again.

"There are four. Let me show you around." Harry led Paul out of the kitchen and I turned to stare at the pile of shopping bags on the island.

I sighed. All that shopping seemed like a _really_ bad idea now...

I started to put the groceries away. Well, more like shove them in random cupboards, but I was trying. I was starting to wonder why Harry was taking so long to show Paul where the bathroom was. It wasn't that far away... Then I heard the splashing.

I walked into the yard slowly, wondering if I should call for Paul first.

There could be robbers out there yard hopping to try and get away from the police. You never know.

But it was just Harry and Paul, _trying _to be quiet while they swam around in the pool behind my back.

I stood in the doorway, crossing my arms over my chest. These two, honestly.

Paul stiffened after a couple of seconds.

"Crap," he muttered. Harry turned around, finally seeing me.

"Shoot. Hey Kells!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Out of the pool Harry." He sighed, but got out.

"Hey, Kells, it's not his-" I put a hand up.

"Don't. Just go dry off, okay?" He nodded, running inside.

Paul still hadn't turned around.

"Hey Romeo, you still have to shower. Come in _whenever_ you're ready. But you better dry off first. I don't want wet footprints in my house, got it?" He twitched, making the water around him ripple, but he didn't move.

I rolled my eyes and went back inside.

God, it felt good to have Paul back in my life.

* * *

**BrokenYetDreaming: You are honestly so sweet! I'm hardly the best writer out there, but I try~ Thank you so much for reviewing(: And the questions can be for anyone. And you can ask as many questions as you'd like(:**

**PiperMcLean351: The poor limo driver indeed. He had no idea.. And I hope you liked it~**

**1h2a34: Aw, thank you! I'll try my best. But I don't think I'll loose anymore motivation any time soon~**

**Stargazer1364: Yay for Paul! And it did? Well, that's pretty cool... Honestly, that dream part wasn't supposed to be in that chapter, but I liked it... And I hope it scared you in a good way... If that's possible...**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Also, just so you guys know, I never intended for this story to go over thirty chapters. So this will end very soon, or get extremely long. There never seems to be an in between with me...**

**Still taking questions~**

**Review ?(:**


	25. Fat Pizza

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

Harry helped me peel and cut up the potatoes for dinner while Paul showered. I had never cooked steaks before, but there was first time for everything...

I put some random spices that said they were for steaks on the meat, and put those and the potatoes in a casserole dish.

"Is 350 like the default setting for ovens?" Harry asked staring at the temperature dial. I shrugged. We had been arguing about this for a while now. Neither of us were sure what temperature to put the oven at. I was trying to google it, but it wasn't going so well...

"Maybe we should just leave it and see what happens," I suggested, closing the laptop in frustration. Why was cooking so hard?

Harry nodded, sliding the dish in the oven hesitantly.

"Hey, if it burns, we could always order from that pizza place again, right?" I rolled my eyes at my brother. He'd been trying to convince me to get this ridiculously meaty pizza for days now.

I'd bought it once, by accident, and Harry was addicted.

"How's dinner going?" I rolled my eyes as Paul entered the kitchen. He was rubbing a towel through his hair, still wearing the same clothes as before. I'd have to convince him to buy new ones before he left.

"Good! I think..." Harry frowned at the oven. Paul looked at the oven too. He shook his head before going over and increasing the heat.

"It should be done in an hour or so." Harry and I glanced at each other before looking at Paul. He shrugged. "I used to have a lot of spare time on my hands." He glanced at me and I looked away.

The kitchen was submerged into an awkward silence as his words hung in the air.

"Hey Paul, want me to show you where the game room's gonna be?" Harry broke the silence first. I wanted to stop him, they might end up in the pool again, but I didn't want to have to make awkward conversation.

So I let them go then sat in the kitchen, by myself.

It took them about five minutes to jump in the pool.

I shook my head, getting up to go yell at them

It was like having two Harry's in the house.

"Harold Daniels..." My voice trailed off as Paul got out of the pool. He smiled at me sheepishly, but I couldn't move. I didn't think I was breathing anymore.

I liked it better when he wore his shirt in the pool.

"Kells?" Harry frowned at me. I looked at him, trying to distract myself.

"Uh, I'm going to order some pizzas. The steak's taking too long," I muttered feebly, looking for an excuse to go back inside. I think I was hyperventilating.

"Awesome! Want us to come in-?"

"No!" I answered quickly, backing up. "You two have fun." I ran back to the kitchen. I splashed cold water on my face to get rid of the annoying blush I could feel crawling up to my face.

"Kelly?" Crap.

I kept my head hung over the sink for a couple more seconds, trying to pull myself together. I grabbed a tea towel from the counter beside before turning to face Paul.

I dabbed at my face carefully, trying to buy myself as much time as possible.

"Yes?" He smirked. Damn it, he was still shirtless.

"You okay?" He shrugged; his muscles rolled seductively in his should-. No! "You looked kind of blue for a second."

My head was pounding. "I'm fine," I breathed, turning back to the sink. "Don't tell me you left my brother out there alone?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"No, he went upstairs. Are you sure you're okay Kell?" I felt him move closer and flinched.

"I have to go order a pizza." I excused myself from the kitchen and ran to find Harry's phone.

I sat outside on the cement by the pool while I called the pizza parlour. It was starting to get cool outside, maybe I could clear my head.

"Yeah, hi. Could I have a medium Extreme Meat Lovers, a medium cheese and..." I glanced behind me to where Paul was watching from the living room. "Three large pepperonis. Thanks." I hung up after confirming my address and phone number. Twenty minutes they said.

I sighed, getting up. I really didn't want to go back inside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine Paul, really. Stop worrying." I smiled and he frowned at me, suspicious.

"I can't stop worrying. Trust me, I've tried." His eyes tightened, and he looked away; like he'd just confessed a huge crime to me.

I stared at him for a second, deciding if I was curious enough to cause another awkward conversation.

"Why?" I asked finally. He looked at me again, smiling wistfully.

"You know, sometimes I forget that you...forget. It's weird having to tell you about things that you were there for." He stopped and I resisted the urge to punch him. Some part of my brain was telling me that was a bad idea. But no one had spoken about my memory thing so bluntly before. I wasn't sure how to react.

"Weird," I scoffed. I turned away from him, looking for an excuse to end the conversation.

"If I was smart, I'd keep some things to myself. Maybe it's a _good _thing you forgot." I froze.

"Like what?" I whispered, still not looking at him. He sighed.

"Like when I avoided you for a whole week, but watched your every move. Like when I broke both your hands because I was being stupid. Like the first time I tried to tell you about imprinting, and messed up royally. Like when instead of telling you that I loved you in the airport before you left, I just ran away, like the coward I've been in the last month." He sighed again.

Everything he had just told me was all _very_ interesting, and I'd be sure to question him ruthlessly about it later, but one thing he said seemed to be over ruling everything else.

"You love me?" I asked, turning around. He cleared his throat, looking away, embarrassed.

"Well..."

"Kelly! Pizza guy's here!" Harry called from upstairs. Was he spying from his bedroom window again?

Paul looked at the door gratefully, I glared at him.

"We're not done talking about this," I hissed.

He grinned.

"Didn't think we were," I sighed, but went to open the door.

"Whatever." I opened the door, handing the pizza guy a couple twenties, taking the pizza boxes from him and closing the door again.

"You should really watch your spending," Paul scolded, following me to the table. Harry was already there. He'd set out a couple plates and cups, and it looked like he had already opened the box of apple juice.

"Did you get it?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, setting the boxes on the table.

"Yes, Harry, I got your fat pizza." He grinned opening the box and diving in. I grimaced. I really had to start making healthier food.

Just as I suspected, Harry finished his box of pizza within the hour, Paul finished two.

I nibbled on my second slice carefully; the amount of food being consumed in front of me was kind of disturbing. I was losing my appetite.

When the boys decided to have a burping contest, I gave up. I pushed away from the table, taking my glass and plate with me to the kitchen.

"What? Are we too much for you?" I flinched. Paul put his dishes in the sink before turning to raise an eyebrow at me. I set my shoulders, determined not to get distracted.

"You said you loved me?" His smile wavered.

"Did I?" He turned to the sink.

"Paul."

"I did." His voice dropped. "I do." He shrugged. "Does it matter?" I sighed, facing the sink as well. It was easier to talk about this if I didn't have to look at him.

"Of course it does," I muttered, slightly offended.

He scoffed. "Why?"

"Because, well... Because I-,"

"Because you love me too?" I scowled.

He took my hand and I turned to face him.

He learned towards me, his lips turning up into a smirk when my heart reacted.

"Kelly," he whispered. "I love you." I gulped.

"I, I lo-,"

"Don't you guys want anymore pizza?" Paul took a step away from me, glaring at my brother.

He stood in the doorway, grinning smugly.

"What? Did I interrupt something?" Paul growled, picked up a towel and threw it at him, before chasing him out of the kitchen.

* * *

**So, based on most of the reviews, me ending the story soon didn't go over well with you guys... So I promise not to force the story to end. It'll end, when it ends~**

**JustcallmeRiley: Yes, well, I did say any question.. Thank you for the question!**

**1h2a34: I'll to make it as long as I can. Thank you so much! I hope you liked it~**

**kyra3015: Haha, thank you! Good to know(:**

**BrokenYetDreaming: Thank you so much~ Thanks for the questions and I hope I don't end it _too _soon...**

**Stargazer1364: I _love _being dramatic. It annoys my friends to no end, but I know they love it too(: Thanks for the review!**

**PiperMcLean351: Thank you(:**

**Mythical Words: Haha, yes they will... Thanks for the review !**

**So, the interview will be at the end of the very last chapter of this story... Whenever that is. So, if any questions come up, don't be afraid to leave them in a review~**

**Also, I actually have plans for tomorrow, so not only will I not be able to update, I won't be able to write the chapter either... I'll try to get it up by Tuesday, but...**

**Review ?(:**


	26. Asking

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

Paul chased Harry all over the house. All around the first and second floors, through the kitchen, out into both the front and back yards too, before he eventually captured him in a headlock on the living room floor.

"Jeez Paul! Sorry!" Harry laughed and Paul's grip tightened. I watched wearily from the entrance. I knew Paul would never hurt Harry on purpose, but Harry's reddening face was starting to worry me...

"You did that on purpose," he growled, but he smiled as well. So that was reassuring...

Harry laughed again, and tried to free himself unsuccessfully.

"It won't happen again, I swear!" Paul chuckled, and let go of my brother. I let out a sigh of relief. Paul turned to look at me, an eyebrow raised.

I shook my head at him.

"Okay Harry, it's getting late, time for bed." Harry scowled, glancing at the clock.

"Fine. Night Paul, see you later man." They fist bumped again. "Night Kells." And then Harry ran up the stairs.

Paul and I both waited until his bedroom door slammed closed before speaking.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to head out too." He smiled at me hesitantly, before lurching forward and kissing the top of my head. "Night Kell."

He backed away towards the door.

I followed him slowly.

"Where're you going to stay?" I asked finally, already regretting my question.

He looked behind him for a second at the darkened sky before turning to me.

He shrugged. "Wolves can sleep anywhere." He smiled when he saw my concerned expression. "Don't worry about it Kell, I'll be fine." He pulled his shoes on and opened the door.

"I can't let you stay out there by yourself," I muttered before he could leave. Paul paused, halfway out the door.

"Really Kelly, stop worrying. I'll be fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll check in tomorrow morning, just so you know I made it through the night." I bit my lip.

"Just stay with us Paul, there's plenty of room." Paul smiled.

"I don't want to be a burden..."

"Paul." He let me pull him inside and close the door behind him.

"I thought you'd never ask," he whispered, taking his shoes off again. I rolled my eyes. Typical. "So, where can I crash?" He eyed the small couch in the living room.

"There's an extra room upstairs," I told him, already heading up. "You can sleep there if you'd like."

He smiled, following me up the stairs.

"I'd like that very much actually." I pointed him to what I guess would be now known as the guest bedroom, before going into my own room.

In the last few days, the bed had felt comfortable; I'd really slept for the first time in weeks. Now, the room seemed to be charged with electricity. I was too excited to sleep.

I changed slowly, taking my time to pick out which pair of PJ's I wanted to wear. I brushed my teeth twice, and flossed too. I pulled my hair up into a bun and went back into my room.

Eventually, I sat down on the bed, telling myself I had to sleep.

If I woke up the next morning completely sleep deprived, Harry and Paul would worry. And I didn't want that.

I lay down on top of the covers, deciding it was too hot to sleep with them over me.

My eyes stayed wide open though, staring at the white ceiling above me.

I glanced at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time, three in the morning.

I groaned, getting up. It'd been hours of me just lying here, not sleeping. I was kind of getting bored.

So I did the only thing reasonable, I tip toed downstairs to have an early morning snack.

I heard Harry still snoring as I crept by his room. At least one of us would be functional in a couple of hours.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs and stopped my creeping. Harry shouldn't be able to hear me anymore, and if Paul was asleep, neither should he.

I rounded the corner, and stopped.

It looked like someone had already beaten me to the fridge.

"Paul?" He turned, his mouth stuffed with grapes, surprised. I raised an eyebrow at him and he downed the mouthful of fruit in one gulp.

"I'm hungry," he whined before I could say anything else.

I now noticed the giant glass bowl his arm was wrapped around. It was almost over flowing with random foods. I could have sworn I saw a couple of left over pizza slices squished up against the side of the bowl.

Great, I'd have to go shopping again tomorrow.

"You can't eat all that," I protested, moving towards him. He glared at me, letting the fridge door shut, backing away and simultaneously shoving a peeled orange in his mouth.

"Watch me." He grinned evilly, taking cover behind the island.

I sighed, reaching over the island and making a grab for the bowl.

I missed and Paul danced away from me.

He made it into the living room, and sat down on the couch. The bowl was now half empty.

I glared at him from the kitchen and he held the bowl out to me.

I sighed, taking an orange and sitting down beside him. If you can't beat 'em...

We ate in silence before I was suddenly aware of Paul's eyes on me. He'd finished his bowl of food.

"You can go get more..." He ignored me, poking my arm. I winced.

"Where'd you get that from?" I frowned, twisting around to look at where Paul was pointing with a trembling finger.

"I'm not sure..." I hadn't noticed that before. It was still tender so it had to be new. I stared at the bruise for a second, mesmerized as to how I hadn't noticed it, at all, until Paul had brought it up.

"Does it hurt?" His voice was strained.

I shook my head, covering it up with my t-shirt again.

"Only when you touch it." He reached to poke it again and I moved away. "Don't."

Paul sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He looked down at his still trembling hands.

"For going about everything all wrong. Remember when you asked about Embry and Rachel?" I stared at him confused. Embry? Paul shook his head. "Never mind. I said that's what imprinting was supposed to look like. Not this..." He took a deep breath. "This is all wrong. You're supposed to be happy. I shouldn't be hurting you so much."

"I am happy," I muttered, touching his shoulder reassuringly.

He chuckled bitterly. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better Kell." I frowned.

"I'm not lying." He looked up at me, his eyes questioned my sanity. "I knew it would be hard, being away from La Push. From you. But, I knew it'd be much harder to be where my mom had... It was the same with dad. We had moved out of the state within the week. It hurt too much."

"Kelly..."

"But it was easier, when we left after dad died, I wasn't leaving anything behind. Everyone I loved was coming with me. Coming here was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I couldn't sleep the first night we were here. I had nightmares..."

Paul pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I sighed into his shoulder. "A couple nights ago, it was like everything changed. I slept better, I talked more, I was happier. I know now it was because you were here. And then I saw you in the supermarket... My heart almost burst with happiness. You don't know how much you mean to me Paul. _I _don't know how much you mean to me. And I don't know how I lived without you for so long..." I bit my lip. I wasn't good with confessions.

"Kelly?"

"Yes?" He pushed me away from him gently.

"Can I kiss you?" Once the initial shock wore off, I nodded. It was the first time he'd asked.

"Yes," I mumbled before he pressed his lips to mine.

When he pulled away, he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Thanks."

"I love you."

* * *

**Heeey guys... So, uh... I went shopping yesterday. And I got this book. It's the best thing ever. It Sherlock Holmes' best adventures. I read until like four last night. I was thinking of writing a Sherlock Holmes story actually...**

**Anyway, sorry this is late! I had started, but when I came back today to finish, it was gone ! D:**

**I was devastated; I had to start again... Anyway, here it is !**

**JustcallmeRiley: Your questions are just fabulous. Thank you(:**

**PiperMcLean351: Thank you!**

**1h2a34: Yes, poor, poor, Harry. But, that's little brothers for you! Thank you, and I hope this wasn't too late...**

**Stargazer1364: It was going to be over the pizza actually, but I couldn't think of a way to get Harry out of the picture... That'd just be too awkward... And she said it now! Hopefully she isn't dreaming...**

**BrokenYetDreaming: Thank you for waiting ! :D And yes, yes he did. Evil little brother. And it will be, I just wanted to make sure everyone got there questions answered.(:**

**bookfreak345: Thanks for the review!(:**

**Again, sorry it's so late! Don't hate me ! D:**

**Review ?(:**


	27. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. The sun was just rising when I blinked my eyes into focus.

I yawned, and was surprised when I couldn't move more than a few inches. There seemed to be an extremely warm iron bar pinning me to the couch.

I tried to push it off myself unsuccessfully a couple times before giving up, sighing in frustration.

Paul rolled over when I sighed, freeing me.

I jumped up immediately, rubbing my sore muscles. I was never sleeping on the couch again.

"Kells?" My head snapped up to the top of the stairs. Harry was looking down at me tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Harry," I whispered, tip toeing around him. "Morning."

He stared at me suspiciously as I advanced towards him.

"Morning," he mumbled, glancing over me. He must have seen Paul still asleep on the couch, because he smirked. "It doesn't look like you got much sleep." I glared at him, punching him in the arm as I passed.

He chuckled, following me up to my room.

He plopped own on my head and stared up at the ceiling.

"But seriously," he started, still staring. "You guys didn't..." I blushed.

"No! Jeez Harry, that's kind of gross." He shrugged, sitting up.

"You never know... You two were getting pretty close before I fell asleep."

"We were no-" I stopped, Harry's words sinking in. "You were awake?" I exclaimed, horrified.

I couldn't bring myself to be angry at him though, I guess my embarrassment was stronger than any other emotion.

"Come on Kells, it's not like I saw anything. Just heard stuff..." He shrugged again, lying back down in my bed.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. He was right, he hadn't seen anything. Because there was nothing to see.

"Hey Kells..." I lay down beside Harry and stared up at the ceiling like he did.

"Yeah Harry?" He didn't say anything for a while, and I was afraid he had fallen asleep. It was really early...

"Do you think they're watching us? Do they still worry about us, like we worry about them?" I thought about what I had to say to my brother very carefully.

He was young, and I knew that them leaving us was hurting him more than he was letting on. But he wasn't stupid. There were certain things I couldn't get away with saying.

"I don't know about you, but I feel them watching over me every day. I think they're still looking out for us, and that they always will." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I bet you really felt that when you found Paul, huh?" I scowled at him.

"Harry..."

"No, I'm serious. Paul... Paul makes you happy Kelly. I've known you my whole life. I remember more of the last fourteen years of your life than you do. And trust me, no one has ever made you smile more than Paul has." He paused, thinking. "Well, other than me, of course." I sat up, sighing.

He was right, even if I couldn't remember most of my life, the bubbly feeling that I got whenever I was near Paul was near unforgettable.

"But, doesn't that scare you Harry? I mean, I don't know what to do. I have to stay with, I need to. You're the only one I have left, but..." Harry sat up too, putting a long arm around my shoulders.

"You need to be with him too. I understand, really Kells." I rolled my eyes, shrugging off his arm and getting off the bed.

I frowned at my reflection in the full length mirror. I looked so happy. Not even the bags under my eyes could hide the pure happiness in them.

"But sometimes I feel like I can't be with you both," I muttered. It felt good to finally tell someone how I really felt. Even if that someone was my little brother.

"Ah, but you can. You are now, aren't you?" I frowned, turning to face Harry.

"He doesn't be long here. He needs to be in La Push. And every part of me wants to send him back, so he'll be happy."

"That won't make him happy," Harry muttered under his breath. I ignored that.

"But if I do that... Then I lose him." Harry didn't say anything for a couple minutes and I continued to stare at my annoyingly happy reflection.

"Should we go back Kells?" Harry muttered finally. I bit my lip. I had thought of that. But even I knew that Harry wouldn't like it if we did. The tone of voice he used to ask me that confirmed my assumptions.

He loved California too much. And I would never make him do something he didn't want to.

"We can't," I answered.

Harry jumped off the bed to stand behind me. Since when I had he become taller than me?

"Look at yourself Kells." I sighed, I already was. "Do you see how happy you look?" I pursed my lips.

"Do you see how happy _you_ look? You love this place Harry." I tried to turn away from the mirror, but he turned me back.

He stared at my reflection, thinking hard.

"And you love him. Kelly, I wouldn't mind moving back to La Push. It wouldn't kill me. We could always come up here for vacation, like Mr. Devine does." I sighed, staring intently at my brother's reflection. He was serious.

"Harry, if you change your mind..." He grinned at me.

"I won't! I just want you to be happy, I swear." I nodded slowly.

"Fine, fine. I'll call the airport, I guess..." Harry picked me up in a hug, swinging me around the room.

I laughed as he set me down.

"What brought all this on anyway?" He paused before telling me.

"I had a dream last night, and dad was in it... He told me that I no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't take of you by myself. He said I shouldn't be afraid to ask for help. And Paul's that help." he shrugged. "Did you notice how much better your memory's gotten since you met Paul?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I guess..."

"Exactly." He opened my bedroom door. "I'll start packing!" Then he ran down the hallway.

"Harry!" I called after him, moving towards the door. A sudden thought had occurred to me. "Don't tell-" His door slammed shut and I stood in the hallway, dejected. "Paul."

"Don't tell Paul what?" I jumped. I hadn't noticed Paul come up behind me. He smiled when he saw my reaction. "Good morning, beautiful." I looked away, feeling a blush rush to my cheeks.

"Morning," I mumbled, letting him kiss the top of my head as he embraced me. The heat of my blush was soon lost in the heat that seemed to radiate from somewhere within Paul.

"So, what are you trying to hide from me?" I opened my mouth to tell him something, but Harry burst from his room.

"Hey Kells, how did you pack up all my shorts?" He froze when he saw us.

"Pack?" Paul turned to me. "Where're we going?" I couldn't ignore how he had said we. The fact that Paul was willing to follow me anywhere was comforting.

"Didn't Kelly tell you?" Harry piped up again before I could speak.

"Tell me what?" Paul still looked at me as he spoke.

"We're moving back to La Push!" I glared at my brother as he beat me to the punch yet again.

"You're what?" Paul stared at me incredulously. I couldn't tell if he was happy or mad. His hands were shaking, but I had learned that that could mean anything.

I took a deep breath before facing him again.

"Surprise?"

* * *

**Ah, sibling bonding time...**

**BrokenYetDreaming: She said 'I love you', sorry if that was confusing .. And yes, they are fabulous. I'm thinking of going back to Chapters and getting the book of his first adventures too, they were only five bucks. You should really read them if you're into mysteries~**

**PiperMcLean351: *fist pumps* _Yes_. That was exactly the reaction I was going for. Glad you liked it~**

**JustcallmeRiley: That's a hard question... I have to think about that one. Keep 'em coming!**

**Mythical Words: Thank you! And of course there's more! next chapter *spoiler alert* we'll be back in La Push!**

**1h2a34: Yes, finally. Paul does not get physically abused by his imprint! Thanks for the review~**

**One more thing (excuse my shameless advertising): If you have tumblr or twiter, follow me!**

**ifihadacookie (on tumblr) & /alexisaaa (on twitter)**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They always make me smile(:**

**Review ?(:**


	28. Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

Paul watched us silence the rest of the day as we packed. He kept a straight face the whole time, making me worry. I wanted to ask if anything was wrong, but something in his expression held me back.

Paul continued to watch in silence as Harry and I dragged our bags outside. Harry had been very excited while he packed. I swear I saw him shove a couple lamps along with his luggage when he thought I wasn't looking. I'd have to get rid of those before we got back into Washington.

"Hey Kells, I'll take that." He took my bag and gestured to Paul. I sighed, scowling at Harry. He just had to make me talk to him.

I took a deep breath before turning to face Paul. He was still staring at me with that same dark expression. I tried to smile at him, but that didn't seem to alter his expression.

"You don't have to do this," he muttered lowly when I was close enough to hear him.

I sighed again, stopping a couple feet away from him.

"You right, I don't have to do this." I glanced back at Harry. He was trying to get all our bags into the trunk of my car. I was still waiting for him to throw a tantrum at us leaving. "We want to go back."

Paul scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. They were shaking again.

"No you don't! You made that very clear when you left La Push in the first place!" I winced as his hands flashed out to grab at his hair in frustration. "Why are you going back?"

I sighed, going up to lock the front door before meeting Harry at the car. Paul glared at me as I passed him, but followed me to the car.

Harry jumped into the back seat, opening his laptop and putting in his ear phones, zoning us out.

I didn't say anything as I pulled out of the driveway. Harry waved to Mr. Devine as we passed him for the last time.

"Well?" I hesitated before answering, trying to figure out if what I said would make Paul mad.

"We're going for you, you jerk." I heard Paul's teeth clench beside me, but surprisingly, he kept his cool. He didn't yell at me or anything.

Harry and I exchanged glances in the rear view mirror. He was surprised too.

I kept glancing at Paul as we got out of the car. So did half the airport. I suppose a trembling six foot something man looking ready to murder someone may cause some alarm...

"Paul." I tried to caution him as we neared the front of the security line. I didn't want him to cause a scene.

"I'm fine," he muttered, walking through security and straight to where we were to wait for the plane.

"Sorry about him," I muttered apologetically, not making eye contact. I shoved Harry through the metal detector before following after him myself.

We gathered our things quickly before going to find Paul.

"What's with him?" Harry asked before Paul came into view. I shrugged.

"I don't think he wants to go back." I frowned. I couldn't for the life of me imagine why though.

Harry shrugged, sitting down a couple seat away from where Paul was and plugging his earphones back in. I frowned at him.

"Paul?" He glanced at me, then back out the huge windows. "I'm sorry." H scoffed again.

"For what?" His eyes lowered as he spoke.

"For..." I frowned, sitting down beside him. What _was _I sorry for?

"Nothing, you're sorry for nothing." He smiled and I stared at him incredulously. Wasn't he mad just a second ago? Harry stared with an open mouth behind him.

"Okay?"

"So," he started nervously. "I kind of called Embry and told him we were coming back. There may be a welcome party upon arrival..."

"A what?!" Paul smiled sheepishly.

"A party? Come on Kell, they missed you." I tried to put my fury at the thought of a party into words, but all that would come out was weird gasping noises.

"A party," I repeated finally, my fists clenching together. "A party."

"Calm down Kelly. It'll be fine."

"I don't like parties," I whined. Paul chuckled.

"Neither do I, but they really did miss you. And Harry." I sighed, glancing at my brother. He was back to his laptop. Why did I ever get that for him...

"Hey Paul," I said as we got up to board the plane.

"Yeah?" He picked up my carry-on bag before putting his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him.

"Who's Embry?"

**~MRS*SC~**

I was on high alert the second I stepped out of the airport. Paul told us it would be at least a two hour drive before we were actually in La Push, but you never know...

Paul's car was still in the car park from when we first left, so he drove up home.

"Where's the key?" I dug my fingernails into the seat. He said it would take two hours. It'd taken an hour. One hour.

"Are they in my house?" I asked in a low voice. Paul rolled his eyes and Harry laughed at me from the back seat.

"How would they get in if we have the key?" Harry reached into my carry-on bag and pulled out my ever growing key ring. "It's right here." Harry got out of the car, and Paul, after throwing one more worried glance at me, followed him.

I glared at them as they walked in the door. Nothing seemed to happen. S, I got out of the car and walked in the still open front door.

All the lights were off.

Crap, they tricked me.

"Surprise!" I sighed, but smiled at the huge amount of people shoved in my living room.

Kim ran up and hugged me first.

"Welcome home Kelly!" I laughed as she let me go. Home. I guess La Push was my home now.

I waved shyly at the rest of the people smiling at me. None of them approached me like Kim had though. I saw Claire waving wildly from the arms of one of the buff men. He kind of looked familiar.

Emily nodded at me and Sam smiled.

I was surprised at how many faces I recognized.

"Thanks guys, for being so welcoming... And understanding."

"Hey, you're family, and no one can run away from that!" Jared ran at me, picking me up and swinging me around the room.

Everyone laughed. He set me down in the middle of the room, and the party went into full swing.

I tried to get around to thank everyone, but eventually I got distracted.

Where was Harry? And Paul?

I found Harry in the kitchen on his laptop. I took his laptop, pushed him into the living room and went to go look for Paul so he could hide the technological monstrosity from my brother.

I found him outside talking to one of the buff guys. He didn't seem as familiar as some of the others...

"Paul?" He looked shocked to see me. The other guy looked at me sadly.

"Hi Kells," he said. "Welcome home." I smiled and nodded at him then looked at Paul questioningly.

Paul sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Kell, _this_ is Embry."

* * *

**Heey guys! Sorry if this chapter feels kind of...off?**

**My dad got me a new laptop today and I'm trying to get the feel of it.. I'm used to typing on my super old desktop on Microsoft Word 2003 (old, I know), with Dotum 12 font, in the basement, listening to k-pop... I have odd requirements... Hope it's okay though!**

**JustcallmeRiley: Fabulous question. Thanks for the review~**

**PiperMcLean351: Thanks for the review(:**

**1h2a34: Thank you~ And I love Harry's character as well! He's kind of based off my little brother, except a lot nicer... And we'll have to see what happens with Embry... Thanks for the review!**

**wolfie96: Me too(: And thanks for the review~**

**Stargazer1364: I don't mind~ I hate that too... Again, based off my brother and that is **_**exactly **_**something he would do. Most annoying thing in the world. I wish I had a spitball shooter.. Thanks for the review!**

**BrokenYetDreaming: I love family bonding~ It's so much fun ^ ^ And that's okay! Thanks for the review(:**

**I am now going to play some games...**

**Review ?(:**


	29. Family Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

We stood in an awkward silence for a couple seconds as Paul's words sunk in.

"Oh," I said at last. I tried to smile, but the atmosphere was just too...weird. "Hello Embry."

He nodded at me.

"Embry..." Paul started.

"I'd better head back inside, Rachel will wonder where I am." He smiled at me again before rushing back inside.

"I should feel bad. I feel bad." Paul put his arms around my shoulders.

"I don't get it Kell. You and Embry were like best friends. What happened?" I shook my head at Paul. If I knew why I forgot things, my life would have been that much easier.

"Why don't you tell me? You seem to know a lot more than I do about our relationship." I looked up at Paul suspiciously. During our five hour flight back to Washington, Paul had tried to explain to me who Embry was, with little success.

He was apparently my best friend back in La Push. He owned the little souvenir shop at the border of town and he gave me my first job there. Paul admitted that for a while, he'd been jealous of the relationship I had with Embry. They'd gotten in a lot of fights about me. Which was flattering in a weird way. He was the first person I'd met. Although, when Paul had mentioned that, he seemed nervous.

So, based on what Paul had told me, I couldn't imagine why I would forget Embry in a week and a half. If he was on a nickname basis with me, we must have been really good friends. So why was it than whenever someone mentioned Embry, my brain pulled up a blank?

"Kell?"

"Hm?" Paul frowned at me.

"You know, you and Embry weren't really talking when you left..." I looked at Paul. He wouldn't look at me. My eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I was hoping that when you saw Embry, you'd remember him. And I didn't want things to be awkward if you did." I sighed.

"Paul..." I glanced back at the house. Embry was watching us. He looked away when he met my curious gaze. "What happened?"

Paul shrugged again, sitting down in the grass and pulling me down with him.

"He imprinted. And all of a sudden, things were weird between you two." I frowned.

"But I got over it, right?" Paul didn't answer for a second.

"I _think _you did. It really seemed like it. I mean, he was the one person you told you were leaving." I couldn't ignore the anger in Paul's voice as he remembered.

"I'm sorry." He scoffed.

"Forget about it. We're talking about you and Embry, remember?" I nodded.

We sat in silence as I thought and Paul worked to calm himself down.

"Wait, when did Embry imprint?" Paul winced.

"A couple days before your mom died." I nodded slowly.

"That's why..." Paul frowned at me.

"Why what?"

"Why I don't know who Embry is." I got up, dusting myself off.

"Kelly?"

"When my dad died, I not only started to forget him, but everything bad that happened to during the days leading up to it started to blur too. Like, Harry turned ten the weekend before dad died, and I cut myself trying to cut up his birthday cake. I had a scar for weeks, but after dad died, I couldn't remember why." I looked back at the window where Embry had been watching us from.

"I guess Embry imprinting hurt me in some way, so when mom died, I forgot all about him. I think it's a self defence thing. I'm hurting enough from losing mom, I don't need other things to eat at me too."

"That is..." I looked back at Paul sharply. He held his hands up. "That is a pretty reasonable explanation?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed.

"I have to go apologize. I have to make things right, I'm guessing I don't have many friends here, right?" Paul nodded.

"I'm sorry Kell." I shrugged. I should be used to it by now.

"But Paul, why would Embry imprinting make me upset? Shouldn't I have been happy for him?" Paul looked away, and for a while it didn't look like he would answer.

"You and Embry kind of..." He sighed, staring at me. "Had a thing? I wasn't really into the imprint at first, and that kind of pushed you closer to Embry. By the time I realized what I'd literally given to Embry on a golden platter, it was too late. Or so I thought." He frowned at me.

"So, when he imprinted..."

"You were happy for him. In a way. But you kinda got dumped." I sighed.

"I guess that would kind of hurt. A lot." Paul smiled.

"Ah, but you got over that too!" I rolled my eyes at his cheeky expression.

"How?" He put his arms around and pulled me close so he could whisper in my ear.

"You imprinted too." I pushed him away, wrinkling my nose.

"Shut up," I muttered, heading back inside.

Harry and a couple of the guys were playing a game of truth and dare in the living room while their imprints watched on. There were some people dancing to music blaring from someone's phones... There were snacks and bottles of pop in the kitchen, which was where I found Embry and Rachel, I was assuming.

She smiled when she saw me, Embry looked away.

I bit my lip.

"Hi Rachel." She smiled.

"Hi Kelly, welcome back." I nodded and we both looked to Embry who was still making a point of ignoring the both of us.

"Do you mind if I talk to Embry for a bit?" She shook her head, the smile still in place.

"Of course not, he's all yours." Embry looked up as Rachel left us in the kitchen.

"Embry, I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"Not your fault." I frowned.

"You heard what I said to Paul?" He nodded. "Then you know I didn't forget you on purpose, it was…"

"My fault." He looked up and smiled sadly.

"Embry, I still want to be friends."

"I know." I glared at his impassive stance.

"I guess I'll start then." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Hi, my name is Kelly. Kelly Daniels." He chuckled.

"Embry. Embry Call."

"I just moved here from California." He sighed, but smiled at me, deciding to play along.

"Really? Well, I happen to own a souvenir shop nearby. If you're just getting started, I'd be glad to give you a job." I grinned.

"Thanks. I may just take you up on that offer Mr. Call." I heard someone giggle behind me and turned to find Paul and Rachel watching us.

Paul shook his head at me.

"You're ridiculous," he told me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ridiculous is fun." Paul smiled at me, before taking my hand and dragging me to the living room. They were still playing truth or dare.

"Okay, okay my turn." I smiled as Kim ran to our little coffee table and spun the bottle. It actually looked like a home with all these people here.

It pointed at Harry. He had his back turned to me, so I guess he hadn't figured out I was there.

"Okay Harry." Kim smiled at me mischievously before turning to my brother. "What's your biggest family secret?" I rolled my eyes at the question.

Harry seemed to pause for a second before answering.

"It never leaves this room, okay?" Everyone promised, not bothering to tell him that Embry in the kitchen could hear everything that was going on.

"Come on Harry, what is it? We're all family here." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

Harry sighed.

"I guess…" He took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm only gonna say it once, so everyone be quiet." The room quickly quieted down, even I was starting to get curious.

"_Say it_."

"Kelly…" I was shocked to hear my name. It was about me?

"What about Kelly?"

"Kelly isn't really my sister."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun !**

**Now, as you all can see, this can escalate into a whole other section of this plot, or it can end very quickly… Depends on how much school takes away…**

**JustcallmeRiley: Its for a character interview that will be at the end of the last chapter of this story. So the questions you ask will be asked to the characters in the story, possibly answered by me as well.(:**

**BrokenYetDreaming: Thank you~ Glad you liked it & thanks for the questions!**

**PiperMcLean351: Thanks for the review!(:**

**Clarinetgoddess62: Thank you so much~**

**MythicalWords: That's a good thing, right? I don't want to be **_**too **_**predictable..**

**1h2a34: Don't worry, typing on a phone sucks unless you're texting, which is weird… And I love writing reactions for surprise parties! And we'll see, it seems to be going well so far…**

**rainydaysaremyheaven: Thank you! And she may, it seems likely…**

**purplevampire22: I hope this chapter explained why she forgot! I really wanted to make it kind of clear, it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted though..**

**Skittles: You reviewed ! :D Yay~ And I literally got it a couple hours after you left… And I'm being nice to him now!**

**OMG iTS JeSsY: Thank you ^ ^**

**Stargazer1364: I shall try this.. When he's sleeping cause he's literally four inches taller than me, and scary… I hope this chapter explained it! She's kind of…sensitive?**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! And since I was asked about the interview:**

**"So, I was thinking, in Higher Ground, I did a sort of interview with the characters; it didn't go so well, so I wanted to try again!**

**So, if you have any questions you want to ask a character or myself, DM them to me, or leave them in a review! Hopefully we get enough for an interview..."**

**Review ?(:**


	30. Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

The whole house seemed to hush down into a shocked silence. Everyone was either too scared or to shocked to speak. It seemed that Harry was the only one unaffected by our "family" secret.

"Okay, okay, my turn!" Harry reached for the bottle, but Jared snatched it up, staring at my brother in horror like everyone else was.

"Harry, what do you mean she's not your sister?" Harry shrugged, seeming uncomfortable and making another grab at the bottle. He sat back down when he couldn't get it, sighing.

"She's not my sister. What else am I supposed to say?" I started to back out of the room. Everyone looked at me, but Harry just reached for the bottle again, succeeding this time. He spun it eagerly, trying to get the party started again and seeming oblivious to everyone else watching me.

"Okay Jared, truth or dare?" No one paid any attention to him. "Jared?"

I turned and ran for the front door. I made it half way down the block before Paul caught me.

"Kelly, stop." I stared up at Paul blankly as he tried to comfort me. The clouds seemed to darken as I thought about what I'd just heard. It was typical La Push weather, but the ominous looking clouds seemed to fit my situation perfectly. My whole life... It's not like I'd known much about myself in the first place. But Harry had always been the one thing I was sure of. The one thing I knew was mine. The only thing I couldn't forget. And he wasn't even my real brother.

"Who the hell am I?" Paul stopped talking and took my hands.

"You're Kelly Daniels. Owner of a beautiful house in La Push, Washington. Employee at La Push Souvenirs. Paul's girlfriend." I shook my head at him, ignoring that last one. I had to give him points for trying to distract me though.

"Kelly Daniels." I scoffed. "That's not even my real name." Paul frowned at me.

"Yes it is." I glared at him.

"Stop it Paul. I'm..." I flailed my arms helplessly, the reality of the situation starting to sink in. "I don't know who I am anymore. My parents... Might not even be my parents! My little brother isn't my little brother. He was the only thing I had Paul. I had no one else. And now..." I took a deep breath, staring unseeingly back at the house. " If not for him... Who knows where I would be right now."

Paul opened his mouth to say something, yell at me if I was reading his expression correctly. But someone spoke before he could.

"Kelly?" We both turned to look at Harry. He stood a couple feet away from us, looking confused and kind of scared.

I couldn't look at him. How long had he known? How long had he kept this from me? When, if ever, did he intend on telling me?

"Hi Harry," I muttered, ignoring the worried glances Paul was shooting at me.

"Where'd you go? I was wondering if you wanted to play with us?" I shook my head, looking at Paul to distract myself. He frowned at me, confused.

"No, I don't think I'm up for it." Harry sighed.

"Why's everyone being all moody? Hey Paul, you wanna play?" Paul only shook his head, still looking at me.

"Maybe some other time." I glanced at Harry again, to see his reaction. He frowned, glancing between the two of us. He seemed suspicious.

"Is something going on? Is something wrong? Kells?" I shook my head. He may not be my blood brother, but I still loved him as if he were. I didn't want him to worry anymore.

"It's fine Harry. Go back home, okay?" He stared at me for a long time, before turning and running back inside.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you," Paul muttered. I shook my head, feeling guilt for being mad at Harry at all. He was just a kid.

"For all he knows, someone did tell me. A long time ago." I sighed, looking after Harry. "I probably just forgot." Paul scowled, not liking my answer.

"But they know you forget stuff. Why would they..." HIs voice trailed off as he looked back at me. "Kelly."

"We should go back," I whispered, dragging my feet back down the sidewalk. Paul followed in silence.

Kim was waiting when I walked in the door. She trapped me in a hug before she said anything.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked him that. I had no idea..." She pulled away, her eyes looked extremely apologetic, almost tearful.

I forced myself to smile, not wanting her, or the gathering crowd behind her, to worry.

"It was just for fun Kim. Don't worry about it." She took a step back, but continued to look at me skeptically. "I'm fine, really." I looked back at Paul for support and he nodded obediently. I hope no one noticed how his eyes contradicted what I was saying.

"Okay," Kim murmured, backing into Jared's waiting arms. "If you're sure." I nodded, keeping the smile in place.

Everyone stayed for another half hour before they slowly started to leave. Kim and Jared left first, I guess Kim was still feeling bad about what she'd asked. I'd reassured her again as they left that I was fine, but it didn't look like she believed me.

Sam and Emily left soon after that, and then everyone but Embry, Rachel and Paul were gone. I sat down heavily in the middle of the couch. I watched as Embry, Rachel and Harry played some card game at the coffee table. Paul sat at the coffee table too, but he didn't play, he watched me.

I smiled reassuringly at him, much like I had at Kim. But if I hadn't fooled her, I had no idea how I intended on tricking him. Paul shook his head at me, but seemed to focus on the game being played in front of him. I noticed that Embry was shooting me worried glances too. There had to be some way to convince them that I was fine. I guess I'd have to convince myself of the first...

Harry started dozing off at around ten. I had to remember that we had just arrived in La Push. Although there wasn't a time difference, he should have been tired.

"Harry." He looked up at me, his eye lids drooping.

"Hm?" I smiled at his tired expression, momentarily forgetting what had happened just hours before. He looked so young. I couldn't remember much of what Harry looked as a child, but looking at him made me almost see it.

"Time for bed," I told him. He didn't protest as I expected him to. He put his cards face down on the table, getting up.

He yawned, stretching, before turning to the people still on the floor.

'Night guys." Then he dragged himself out of the room and down the hallway. I waited until his door shut before turning around. They were all watching me. Even Rachel, who barely knew me, looked worried.

I looked away again, deciding that I'd better check on Harry. I practically ran down the hallway. knocking twice before cracking the door open. Harry was already fast asleep, snoring beneath his covers.

I sighed, going to straighten the covers over him. He had the blanket over his head.

"Goodnight Harry." I smiled, and backed up towards the door.

"I'm sorry Kells." I froze where I was, afraid I might have woken him. But he didn't say anything else, so I continued retreating from the room, slower this time.

"The letter," he mumbled, pulling the blanket back over his head. He said something else, it sounded like he said something about dolphins, but I couldn't be sure.

I closed the door behind me slowly.

Embry and Rachel were gone when I got back to the living room. Paul sat in the middle of the couch, waiting.

"Hey." He smiled at me, and I sat beside him.

"Embry and Rachel say goodnight." I nodded. "You okay?" I nodded again, automatically.

He sighed, pulling himself off the couch. I frowned at him,

"Where're you going?" He shrugged.

"It's getting late, you should get some sleep." He squinted at me. "You look exhausted," he added, bending over to press his lips briefly to my forehead. My eyes closed when he pulled away.

"You didn't answer my question." Paul sighed.

"Home? I guess. I need to sleep too Kell." I frowned. What did he mean home?

He walked to the door, and I followed him.

He put his shoes on and everything before reaching for the doorknob. My hands seemed to wrap around his other hand instinctively.

"Don't go," I whispered, unable to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"I thought you said you were okay?" But his hand dropped from the doorknob.

I let go.

"I am." Paul nodded, reaching for the door again.

"Good." He opened the door this time, taking a step out.

I grabbed his hand again, holding him in place.

Paul sighed, exasperated. He looked back at me, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Please," I begged. He looked at me for a long time before coming back in, closing and locking the door behind him.

He took his shoes off, and I watched with relief as he walked back into the living room. And slowly, exaggerating his movements, he sat back down in the middle of the couch.

I walked after him, hesitating before sitting down beside him. He pulled me into his lap immediately. I rested my head on his shoulder, glad he was here.

"Everything will be fine." I shook my head, fighting through the exhaustion that was trying to overpower me. I was more tired than I thought.

"I don't know who I am," I muttered, yawning. I let my eyes close, and felt Paul pull me closer.

"Yes you do." I didn't bother objecting this time, I was too tired. "You're Kelly Daniels."

**BrokenYetDreaming: Haha, thank you~ -bows- And thanks for the question, though it may be answered in the following chapters...**

**OMG iTs JeSsY: Glad you liked it & thanks, I try my best! And all of those are still possibilities...**

**Clarinetgoddess62: Cause cliffhangers are fun! ^ ^**

**1h2a34: Ooh, sorry about the water... Bad timing... And I guess we'll see. Maybe.**

**Mythical Words: Oh yes, you've read correctly.**

**PiperMcLean351: Thank goodness, surprises are always good in a story.**

**oX Pixie Girl Xo: Hehehehe..**

**TeamComrade11: I'm hoping by horrible, you mean horribly amazing?(:**

**zay: Yay for twists! And I'm glad you're curious. It's good for a reader to be curious, right ? All very good questions, I suppose we'll have to wait and see...**

**purplevampire22: Speechless, also a good reaction. (:**

**wolfie96: Thank you~**

**Stargazer1364: I thought about ending the story there... But how mad would you be if it just ended? And there may be a sequel anyway, depending on how this ends...**

**Okay, so this is chapter 30. I chapter I never intended on getting to with this story. And forty is my limit. No more that forty guys. Can't talk me out of it.**

**Ten more chapters (possibly).**

**Review ?(:**


	31. Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

"Dolphins?" Paul asked incredulously. It was the next morning, and against all odds, I still remembered what Harry had said the night before.

"I swear he said dolphins. Or something that sounded like dolphins..." My voice trailed off and I stared at the bowl of now soggy cereal in front of me. I stirred the soggy pieces around in the bowl with my spoon, uncertain of what I'd heard.

Last night, when I could barely keep my eyes open and my brain was already starting to shut down, dolphins had seemed like a perfectly normal thing for Harry to say while he slept. Then again, I didn't remember Harry ever talking in his sleep before...

Paul sighed, distracting me. He took the bowl from me, carefully prying my fingers away from the spoon clutched in my hand. He dumped my untouched breakfast in the sink before turning to me.

I stared at questioningly, still in my seat.

"Harry's getting up." I nodded.

"Oh." We waited in a tense silence until Harry stumbled into the kitchen, still half asleep. I couldn't help but smile.

"Morning Kells, hey Paul." Paul nodded, glancing at me. He jabbed his thumb in Harry's direction, waiting for me to ask the questions he really should have known I'd never ask.

I shook my head, but that didn't stop Paul from approaching Harry.

"Hey buddy. How'd you sleep?" Harry looked up, startled, at Paul. He glanced at me, but answered Paul.

"Good I guess." He still sounded tired though, like he hadn't slept much at all. I frowned. What could possibly be keeping him up?

"Hmph." I glared at Paul, he glared right back, not looking like he intended on leaving Harry alone at all. I pushed away from the table, going to stop Paul before he said something stupid.

"How'd you sleep Paul? I'm guessing you stayed here?" Harry glanced at me before looking back into the cereal cupboard. I froze.

"Yeah, I slept fine." Paul sounded angry for some reason I couldn't think of. "So Harry, about last night. That game of truth or dare..."

Harry stiffened, but continued to pull out a bag of frosted flakes. He cleared his throat a couple of times before turning around to get a bowl and spoon. He kept his eyes safely on the floor.

"What about it?" Paul waited until Harry finished pouring the cereal into a bowl before he spoke again. I stayed rooted to the spot, unable to move.

"What you said about Kelly... And a letter?" Harry dropped the bag immediately, spinning around to glare at Paul.

"I didn't mention a letter!" Paul held his hands up, just as surprised as I was at Harry's reaction.

"Okay, forget the letter." Paul glanced at me, I shrugged. Like I knew what was going on...

"I didn't mention a letter," he muttered, slumping into one of the dining room chairs. I didn't bother to tell him that he had forgotten milk.

"Fine. No letter." Paul sat down beside Harry. "But what about Kelly?" Harry didn't answer for a second. He pushed the flakes around the bowl, much like I had done earlier.

When Harry finally looked up, he looked at me.

"I didn't know Kelly, I swear. I'm not even sure if I heard her right, but there was a letter. I didn't open it..." He frowned at the table.

I took a deep breath.

"Where's the letter Harry?" He looked up at me again. He gestured towards the hallway.

"It's in..." I nodded, getting up again.

"Kelly, are you sure-" I nodded again before Paul could start questioning me. Why should I be questioning Harry about something he clearly knew nothing about, when all I had to do was read a letter to find all the answers?

I didn't have to ask Harry again about what he meant. I knew exactly where the letter would be.

I hadn't been in mom's room since we'd packed it up before moving. It was almost hauntingly empty now as I opened the door.

The bed and dressers were bare, the floor cold and un-walked on... I hated to say it, but taking out her belongings was like taking the life out of the room. Getting rid of mom's stuff had been the final step in accepting her death.

I stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes, just staring in. My heart was racing, I hadn't really thought of mom in the last couple weeks. Especially the fact that she wasn't here anymore.

I swallowed, taking a couple more steps into the room.

Harry had left the letter on the now empty night table. I had no idea why I hadn't noticed it before.

My hands were shaking as I picked up the sealed envelope. I took another deep breath before lifting the edge of the seal.

**PPOV**

"So, Harry." He twitched, but continued to stare at the table. I don't think I'd ever seen the kid so scared of me before.

"Yeah?" He risked glancing at me, and instantly regretted it from the way he shoved a spoonful of dry cereal in his mouth.

"Who told you about the letter?" He took his time chewing and painfully swallowing the cereal. He kept his eyes on the table as he answered.

"My mom."

"When?" He pushed the bowl away from himself, and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know. The first day she was in the hospital?" My eyes narrowed.

"You've known since then, and you didn't tell her?" Harry winced, but leaned forward on the table so we were glaring at each other.

"You don't know what she's like when you're not around. You don't get to see what she's like when she thinks no one's looking. You don't know what is was like... Mom dying affected her more than she'll ever let on. Why would I make that worse?" I stared at Harry blankly. Kelly had made his seem like this little, innocent, helpless kid for so long. This was kind of surprising to hear from him.

"I guess." I frowned, still confused at how much Harry knew. But he was right. When he put it that way, I would have acted exactly like he had.

"Now what?" I shrugged, glancing down the hallway and resisting the urge to go and check on Kelly.

"I guess we wait..." Harry shrugged. "So...What did your mom tell you anyway?" Harry raised an eyebrow at me, leaning back again.

"Well, she told me about the letter. And she said that Kelly wasn't my sister. Not blood sister at least." Harry frowned. "She said Kelly kind of just showed up. That they found her and-"

"Okay boys, pack your things. Again." I stood up immediately. Kelly stood in the doorway, her still unpacked suitcase at her side. She was smiling, but her eyes were red. She was clutching an envelope in her hand.

"What?" Harry spoke before I could.

Kelly took a deep breath, waving the envelope in our faces.

"We are going to find my parents. And I know exactly where they are."

* * *

**PiperMcLean351: Me too actually...**

**JustcallmeRiley: O.O**

**Mythical Words: Thanks you~**

**1h2a34: Things will work out! I hope..**

**raintdaysaremyheaven: Thanks you(:**

**zay: I know(: And thank you so much! And I do too, all of my stories are imprint stories...**

**Clarinetgoddess62: She's adopted... Kind of?**

**Stargazer1364: That's okay! Cats are welcome to read as well! My friend has three, I'm used to them creeping on me... I think I may stop soon.. Possibly with another cliff hanger. I almost stopped here...**

**BrokenYetDreaming: Haha, well, no one asked? Lame excuse, I know... And thank you! I love that moment too. I love writing moments... Yes, I did mention a sequel... It's a possibility? It's very likely actually.**

**Gah, so I have to got to school in three days. Worst feeling ever. The end of summer...**

**Well, I hope to end this story soon, maybe end of next week? There may be a sequel, depending on how much of my life homework and extra stuff(sports, clubs, etc.) take up...**

**Review ?(:**


	32. Irish?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I don't know how Kelly managed to convince me to go home and pack up my stuff. It took her less than five minutes to talk me into going home to pack. Heck, she didn't say more than thirty words. I guess it was the thought of her leaving without me again that finally convinced me. I knew that even if I said no, she'd leave with Harry anyway. There was nothing I could say that could convince her to stay.

"Kelly, couldn't you pick a later flight," Harry complained, yawning. He hadn't really spoken much in the last hour. I was pretty sure he'd never really woken up since Kelly woke him up at five that morning.

Kelly shook her head, seeming impatient to get on the plane. Her eye was twitching.

I chuckled at her lack of patience. But I had to agree with Harry. It was early. I mean, it wasn't like her parents would flee the country while we slept in a couple hours or two... They didn't even know we were coming.

Harry groaned, leaning back in his chair. He looked exhausted.

Kelly frowned at him, she was about to say something, when they announced we were allowed to board the plane.

"Up, up! Get up, both of you!" Now I groaned as Kelly took a hold of my wrist and tried to pull me up. She held Harry's wrist too, but it looked like he had fallen back asleep. Or maybe he was faking, and felt the need to mess with his sister.

Kelly gave up eventually, pouting when neither of us got up.

I sighed, she looked so sad. Stupid imprinting.

I got up slowly, winking at Kelly before picking up Harry and throwing him over my shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Well, someone wasn't really sleeping. Kelly looked surprised, but pleased at the same time. She stuck her tongue out at Harry, picking up our carry-on bags. Harry stuck his tongue out at her too, trying to lunge for her from over my shoulder. I was still having trouble believing they weren't siblings.

"Sorry buddy, but we gotta go." Kelly smiled at me thankfully and I ignored Harry trying to kick me in the balls.

The second I sat him down in his window seat on the plane, Harry was asleep. It was ridiculous how quickly he was gone, he could give Seth a run for his money.

Kelly seemed wide awake though. Compared to Harry, she was extremely hyper. She was bouncing in her seat, it was six in the morning.

"Kell?" She glanced at me, still bouncing.

"Hm?" I chuckled.

"You okay?" She stopped. I guess she realized how ridiculous she looked. The three people across the aisle sure did.

She glanced at them, her face reddening at their stares.

"I'm fine." She looked down, embarrassed. She quieted down after that, sinking into her chair. The plane took off, and Kelly pulled out a pair of bright pink head phones. She plugged them in and was asleep in half an hour. She had the sweetest smile on her face...

I stared at her for a couple minutes before I realized she was sleeping. She was sleeping.

I quickly powered up the little screen in front of me, glancing at Kelly. Still asleep.

"What are you doing?" I turned to Harry and quickly shushed him before he could wake up his sister.

"I'm going to check where we're going," I explained in a whisper. Kelly had made sure that Harry and I had no idea where she was taking us. She packed Harry's stuff for him, and figured it didn't really matter what the weather was like to me. Smart girl.

"We're not supposed to know." Well at least he was whispering. I ignored his comment though, staring eagerly at the screen as our destination slowly loaded.

"Ireland?" Harry and I said at the same time. We both looked at Kelly. She twitched, but didn't wake up.

"She's Irish?" We both looked at Kelly again, studying her. Harry shook his head, completely in denial. I smirked.

"No, she's not." He pouted and plugged in his ear phones, shutting himself out. I sat in between them awkwardly. I hadn't thought to pack any musical devices...

Harry tossed a pair of earphones into my lap. I raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "Thought you might need them."

"Thanks." I knew there was a reason I liked this kid.

**KPOV**

When I woke up, Harry and Paul were both asleep. I checked our flight path quickly, hoping not to wake either of them up. Only one more hour.

I sighed. Only an hour until our search for my parents began. Or, my grandparents I guess.

I pulled the letter out of my pocket for the first time since we'd left. Mom's handwriting made my heart clench, but I forced myself to read her words again. The words that told me how they had found me.

Or how I had found them.

It was a perfect day in Ireland, any tourist at the time would have agreed in a heartbeat. My parents were there on their second honeymoon, about three years before Harry was born.

It was their third day there, they planned on going sightseeing. Well, dad planned on going to every local bar in a three mile radius...

They had just left the cabin they had rented, it was nine in the evening. They found me waddling up the street, looking very lost. I was about four years old.

I couldn't talk, and I couldn't convey to them where I had come from. My parents had abandoned their plans immediately, going back to the house and calling the police. No one had reported losing a child. My parents stayed for an extra two weeks, just waiting for someone to claim me. All the while taking care of me, feeding me, clothing me. They named me too when after a week no one called.

We had moved back to America, Harry had been born and I was a part of the family. And I completely forgot about Ireland. If I remembered it at all.

It was a week after Harry's first birthday that they got the phone call. An elderly couple from Ireland. They were asking about me. Turns out they were my grandparents.

My real parents had disappeared the day before I was found. Apparently, I had walked really far for a four year old. Almost six miles. Which my parents found ridiculous of course and unbelievable. Which is why they didn't tell me about these people in Ireland, or about where I came from. If what these old people were saying was true.

I mean, a couple doesn't just disappear and leave a four year old child on their own. And the fact that this child walked six miles from home without anyone noticing, was also unbelievable.

But at one point, my parents tried to call back, weird things were happening. I was losing my memory, and having random outbursts. The day after my thirteenth birthday, they found my room in ruins, the window broken and me outside in the yard curled up in a ball, my clothes in tatters.

Of course, I forgot all about this, my parents never spoke of it again, and my grandparents didn't pick up the phone.

My parents somehow got their address though, and that was the last line of the letter mom wrote to me. That's where I was dragging Harry and Paul. If these people were still there, maybe they could explain to me what was wrong with me. Who I was...

"Kelly?" I jumped, shoving the letter roughly into my pocket. It was only Harry.

"Hey, sorry. Did I wake you?" He shook his head, pulling his earbuds out.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. He shrugged. "If you say so."

"Sorry for making you come out here with me," I whispered apologetically, noticing the way his eye lids kept drooping. Harry frowned, thinking.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't come and protect my sister?" I smiled, reaching over Paul to squeeze his hand.

"Thanks Harry." He shrugged again, squeezing my hand back.

"That's what siblings are for."

* * *

**Oh my gosh... That was so ridiculously hard to write, I don't know why...**

**Bah, but next chapter shall be easier! Because it's full of dialogue, and I like dialogue... Anyway, school starts tomorrow! Not sure if I'm excited or not...**

**Excited for Scriptwriting and English ! Not so much for Chemistry and Accounting... Bleh.**

**Mythical Words: Hehehe, yay for epic reactions !**

**BrokenYetDreaming: I don't know ! D: This wasn't a cliffie... Not really.. And seriously ? That sucks... How is it? And there's this restaurant/fast food place (Sonic) that's having national back to school day deals tomorrow. That was a very cruel commercial to watch.**

**rainydaysaremyheaven: Yay for shockers ! ^ ^ And thanks you!**

**zay: Its not over yet... And most likely... Really? That is awesome, hope you like them !**

**1h2a34: You kind of get to read it here? And I don't think it'll come up in the story, so I shall tell you here ! So, basically, he's mad because Kelly keeps making all these decisions without consulting him and he's being a macho man... Pretty much being an idiot. But I think he realizes now that it's the 21st century... And you did? Jeez, did like every country go back to school before Canada did ? O.o And thank you !**

**PiperMcLean351: Me too! What a coincidence..**

**OMG iTs JeSsY: Thank you~ That's what I was going for, glad you liked it!**

**Guys, this story is almost at 100 follows... That's incredible. Thank you so much !**

**Review ?(:**


	33. Neala

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I was really in a hurry to put this up...**

* * *

Harry seemed to have gained back all his energy when we stepped out of the airport. He wouldn't stop running around. If it weren't for Paul, I would have left without him. I was way too tired to have to go running after him.

Paul called a cab for us, and I just managed t mumble out the address of the hotel before I fell asleep against Paul's shoulder.

When I woke up again, Paul was dragging me out of the cab and up the stairs of the hotel. I wanted to ask how he had managed to pay the cab driver, but that would take too much energy.

"Daniels?" I heard Paul say to who I was assuming was the front desk attendant.

"Of course. Room 213. Would you like help with your bags."

"No, thanks." Paul started to drag me away again. I really needed to open my eyes...

"Alright! Enjoy your stay!" She called after us.

I stumbled beside Paul for a couple more steps, before he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to the room.

He set me down on a bed, and I heard a door click shut. I wanted to sleep, but now that Paul and Harry were both full of energy, it didn't seem like such a good idea to leave them unattended...

I couldn't help it though, I drifted off.

But it seemed like just minutes after I had finally fallen asleep, I heard something fall in the other room. My eyes snapped open immediately. If they were honestly destroying the hotel room already...

I rolled off the bed, landing with a thud on the floor. I groaned, but pulled myself to my feet.

"Paul?" I mumbled, opening the door. I squeezed my eyes shut at the sudden light.

"Oh, uh, hey Kell. Weren't you asleep?" I glared at him as my eyes adjusted to the light. Harry was sitting on the floor, glancing between Paul and I nervously. Paul wouldn't look at me.

I sighed.

"I was," I muttered, stepping towards Harry. He flinched. "What did you two break?" Paul feigned shock while Harry hung his head.

"Break? We didn't break anything!" I ignored Paul.

"Harry?" He cleared his throat, but didn't get up from the floor.

"Well you see, the thing is... It's all Paul's fault! He started it!" I shook my head at the both of them, pushing past Harry to look at the chipped vase behind him.

I wanted to ask what had happened, but I had more important things to do. Now that I had been woken up, I wasn't going to waste my day. Besides, it wasn't that bad... It could have been much worse.

"Forget it. We'll leave some money for it before we leave, okay?" Harry nodded, grateful that he wasn't in trouble.

"Or we could just go and buy some glue like I suggested..." I glared at Paul, but didn't say anything.

"What time is it?" I curled up in the middle of the couch, thinking.

"Four? I think... Why?" Paul sat down beside me. Harry stayed on the floor.

"We're going to go visit my grandparents," I informed them, getting up again.

"Now?" Harry whined, lying down on the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, now. The faster we confirm I'm not related to them, the faster we can go home." Paul scoffed.

"You've got to be kidding... What're you gonna do? Knock on the door and hope they _don't _recognize you?" My eyes narrowed at him.

"Exactly, let's go." Paul threw his arms up in exasperation, but made no move to follow me.

"Wait, seriously?" Harry got up off the floor and stared at me. I nodded and walked towards the door. I glanced behind me when I got to the door.

Paul was still sitting on the couch, staring at me incredulously. Harry stood in the middle of the room, trying to decide on who to stay with.

I grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him out the door.

"If you're not going to come Paul, I'm sure we'll be fine on our own," I dragged Harry back down to the lobby, and I flagged down the first cab that came by.

I waited patiently for the elderly couple to get their stuff out of the cab and onto the curb. Harry and I were in the back seat before the cab driver could get back in his.

I told him the address before he could ask and then we were speeding down the streets of Belfast.

It was about an hour's drive, and honestly, when we stopped, I had no idea where we were.

The busy streets and crowds of tourists seemed to have disappeared. Seeming to be replaced by rolling fields, and huge farmlands. I couldn't look away from the grazing cows and running horses as we passed them. I'd never tell anyone, but being here made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was a weird feeling I wasn't used to.

"This is it. Miss?" Harry handed the driver a couple of wadded up bills when I didn't respond. When had Paul slipped him that much money? "Much appreciated son." Then Harry pulled me out of the cab.

A farm. They lived on a farm. With cows, and goats and vegetable fields...

Harry dragged me to the gate and then to the front door. We stood there awkwardly for a minute while Harry waited for me to do something.

"Kells?" I stared up at him.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to knock?" I nodded, raising my hand slowly to knock softly on the wooden door.

We waited for a couple minutes, but no one opened the door. I was prepared to turn around and go back to Paul, when the door opened.

"Yes?" I froze, my throat seemed to be clogged up. I couldn't speak. Harry sighed.

"Hi. This is my sister Kelly. And well... I don't how to say this," Harry glanced at me then back at the elderly woman who had opened the door. She stared at me, just like I was staring at her. "But she's your granddaughter."

~**MRS*SC~**

She had invited us in immediately, making us sit in her living room while she went to find her husband. It'd been ten minutes.

"What's taking so long?" Harry stretched on the couch, his legs reaching under the little coffee table and appearing at the other side.

I shook my head at him. I'd noticed that there were all these pictures on the walls. Pictures of the old woman and who I was assuming was her husband.

And then there were pictures of a younger couple, some pictures were just of the man. He was pretty good looking, if you looked past the scar that ran through his left cheek.

In one picture, the couple held a baby.

There were pictures of a little girl everywhere. The girl in a crib, the girl chasing a goat, the girl plucking weeds, the girl sleeping, the girl running... She was everywhere.

"Kelly? You okay?" I nodded.

"Does that..." I pointed at the picture of the brown haired girl on a white pony. "Does she look like me?" I looked at Harry when he didn't answer for a couple of minutes.

"Kells..."

"Just tell me Harry." He frowned at the pictures.

"No one else could have eyes like that Kells." I sighed, I'd noticed that. The eyes were just like the eyes of the young woman. They were too unique to be repeated on anyone but family.

"Neala?" Harry and I both turned to face the back door. The old woman was back, but now she stood behind her husband.

"No," I muttered. "No, my name is Kelly. And this is my brother, Harry." He stared at me for a second before he looked at Harry.

"Your brother?" I nodded.

"We're not actually related..." Harry started, but I smacked his arm. The man's eyes lit up.

"So, why are you here?"

"I..." I frowned at him. He looked a lot like an older version on the young man in the photo... "I need to know who my parents are. I was found here in Belfast. In town. And six years later, someone from this address called us and claimed that they were my grandparents." I took a deep breath, realizing how ridiculous I sounded. "I'm sorry. We're wasting your time. Sorry for bothering you, we'll go now."

I grabbed Harry and towed him towards the door.

"Your mother used to do the exact same thing." I stopped, turning to face the woman.

"My mother?" She nodded.

"She'd ramble on for hours when she was nervous. Or scared." She took a step closer to me.

"Neala," The old man put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from coming any closer to me.

"Wait, Neala? So then, why did you call me...?" I stared at the woman questioningly.

She smiled.

"Do you see her eyes John? Those are _her _eyes." I looked at the man now, but he looked away, at the photos.

"They named you after my wife." The man looked back at me now, smiling. "You were just getting used to it when they..." His voice trailed off.

"Where are they? My parents. What happened to them?" John sighed.

"We have to tell her Nee." Neala nodded. She told Harry and I to sit back down. We did what she said immediately.

"Tell me what?" I asked. Neala and John stood in front of the fireplace across from us. John sighed, clasping and unclasping his hands together.

"Nea- Kelly." He frowned. "Have you ever heard of shape-shifters?"

* * *

**Done ! Gah ?!**

**I hate school! I hate the new counselor, like I could kill her... It's the second week of school and only four of my eight classes have been sorted. Jeez, this is so ridiculously stressful... And sports haven't even started yet!**

**Anyway, enough ranting. I finally finished this... Don't expect the next chapter for a while though~ Grade eleven may prove to be very difficult...**

**Clarinetgoddess62: I love Ireland too! I want to go there one day... And next chapter for sure(:**

**zaymiller17: Hi! ^ ^ And don't worry, they're back ~**

**JustcallmeRiley: You ask odd questions... But okay!**

**1h2a34: That is cool! Awesome coincidence~ And no problem, I think...?**

**Stargazer1364: Yeeah, thug face.. I don't have one... I want to go there one day... After I'm done school. Maybe...**

**BrokenYetDreaming: Thank you~ Glad you liked it, and I was really hoping it would... I had a feeling that may seem a bit weird how he just follows her around.**

**PiperMcLean351: Why thank you, sarcasm is one of the languages I am fluent in. We will have to see what happened to her parents next chapter(:**

**Again, sorry for the super late update! I'll try and write during my free time during weekdays too, instead of just weekends...**

**Review ?(:**


	34. Bears

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

"Shape shifter?" Harry spoke up before I could. I chuckled, nudging me with his elbow. "Your grandparents sure are creative Kells."

Neala and John frowned at him, I did too.

I glanced at my grandparents. They looked pretty serious to me...

"Harry, I don't think they're joking..." Harry stopped laughing, I guess he was studying the very much serious faces of my grandparents as well.

"But they have to be. Shape shifters? Really? _Fairy tales _don't even have shape shifters in them!" He waited for me to say something, but I couldn't look away from John. He looked so...serious. He wanted so bad for me to believe him, but he didn't at the same time.

"Would you like some cookies Harry? They're fresh out of the oven." Harry shot up immediately and followed Neala to the kitchen.

"Kelly." I looked up at John, he frowned at me.

"Yes?" He sat down beside me on the couch.

"Have you?" I shook my head. Why would he think I had? He smiled suddenly, like he knew something I didn't.

"I think you do." I opened my mouth to ask, when someone knocked on the door. I looked to John, but he shrugged, leaning back into the couch.

"You wouldn't mind getting that, would you?" I raised an eyebrow at him, but got up. It could be an Irish tradition. Who was I to question that?

I opened the door slowly, before going to slam in closed again.

He caught the door before it could close unfortunately, and Paul walked inside. I glared after him. He was acting as if he owned the place.

"Thought you said you weren't coming?" He turned to look at me before leaning against a wall.

"I didn't say that." I glared at him.

"Well, you made it very clear that you didn't care if I left." Paul pushed off the wall to stand in front of me. He leaned over so he could peer straight into my eyes. He smirked.

"I guess you can't read me very well." I bit my tongue, taking a deep breath.

"I think you should leave Paul." He shook his head, smiling down at me.

"Nope. I think I'll stay. You granddad said something very interesting..." Paul looked away from me and started drifting towards the living room.

I grabbed his arm before he could get very far though. My nails dug into his skin.

"You were listening?" Paul sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to face me again.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you go off on your own. If something happened to you because I was ignorant..." His voice trailed off and his arm shook beneath my hand.

"Fine, fine. You can stay." I hated how easily Paul could make me forgive him. "But behave." He forced a smiled, and tried to get his shaking under control.

"For you? Anything." I stuck my tongue out at him, but led him to the living room anyway. John was waiting when we got back to him. His expression was a cross between pride, anger and, well, if his eyes could say "I told you so", they would.

"Sorry. Uh, Paul this is..." I gestured toward John uncertainly, unsure as to what to call him. John was his name, but I was guessing it'd be disrespectful to actually call him by it.

"John." I nodded, relieved.

"Right, John. And John, this is Paul." John heaved himself off of the couch to shake Paul's hands. They glared at each other as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you sir." My eyes widened. I didn't expect that... Then again, he was the only family I had left. Other than Harry, and Paul had already been approved by him. I guess Paul wanted John to like him too.

"It was the eyes, wasn't it?" They dropped hands and Paul stared at John, confused.

"I'm sorry, what?" John chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nothing." He looked back at me. "I thought you didn't know about shape shifters?" I started to tell him that I didn't, but he just looked at Paul, like that was supposed to mean something...

"She wouldn't remember... Sir." Now I looked at Paul, even more confused than I was before.

"You know about this? This shape shifter business?" Paul shrugged.

"Shouldn't be surprising that I do." He stared at John. "But I do want to know how he does." John sat back down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. Neither Paul or I sat down.

John sighed.

"I was about to get to that part. You would have heard about it a lot faster if you'd stayed outside." Paul's eyes narrowed and mine widened in surprise.

"About did you..." John waved off my question and patted the seat next to him again. This time I sat down, curious. Now I wanted to know what John knew just as much as Paul did.

"First." He rubbed his hands together before looking at Paul. "How much did you tell her?"

"Everything." I frowned. When had he done that? "But she more than likely forgot." I looked down, trying to rack my brain. I didn't remember anything about shape shifters. I remembered imprinting. And...werewolves?

I shuddered.

"I thought you were a..." I took a deep breath. Obviously I had trouble saying that word out loud.

"A werewolf?" Paul smirked, dropping onto the couch next to me. "Yeah. But _technically_," He put air quotes around the word, rolling his eyes. "We're shape shifters. We just happen to shift into the shape of a wolf." He shrugged.

"Oh." I didn't know _that _part. I turned to John again. "I'm sorry, I guess I do know something about shape shifters."

John smiled. "That's what I thought. Now, back to my story." Paul and I both leaned towards him. "I'm assuming Paul over there has already guessed this part, but our family, going back generations, have also been able to shift their shape." I leaned back, staring at John incredulously. Paul maintained his intense position.

"Continue."

"Unlike Paul and his tribe, we don't shift into wolves. We shift into bears."

"Bears? Like the big furry things with four legs?!" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop and think. Of course I knew what a bear was. Who didn't? It was trying to comprehend people turning_ into_ bears that caused that reaction. Heck, I had trouble imagining Paul turning into a wolf, and I'd seen it.

"Yes Kelly. Bears." I shook my head.

"Sorry. But, what does that have to with me? With my parents?" John stared at me for a long time, before getting up to look at the pictures.

"My son, your father. Was a shape shifter. We tried to hide it from him, everyone thought that gene had gone extinct. You know, once you stop changing, your children tend not to even change in the first place." He sighed. "When he imprinted on your mother, we knew it was going to happen. We didn't tell him though, he was so happy. They were so happy..." He cleared his throat and stopped talking.

Paul and I glanced at each other, both wondering what to do.

I got up first, going to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jo- Granddad? It's okay. You don't have to say anymore." He turned to me with a watery smile.

"I thought that your birth would be enough to push him over the edge, but he didn't. For four years, he was fine." He shook his head, his expression suddenly turning hostile as he turned back to the pictures. "It was some stupid little argument over a new fridge with your mom that finally made him snap. He changed, running out the door. And your mother went after him, leaving a four year old child on her own." He looked back at me apologetically.

"What happened next?" I whispered.

"We didn't know what had happened until we got a call a few days later. It was your mother, she had come back for you to find that you had disappeared. We searched for you, but all we found were little paw prints. And even those disappeared eventually too." I swallowed. Paw prints.

"I think we know the rest." We both turned to look at Paul, he watched me with hard eyes. "But she's not a shape shifter."

John seemed shocked. "I didn't say she was." Paul sighed in frustration.

"Then what are you trying to say?"

John looked at me, studying me.

"She isn't now. But I think she used to be. And I think that's the trail my son has been following for the last twenty years."

* * *

**Clarinetgoddess62: Nope! Kelly is not a shape shifter. But her dad is... Was? Who knows... And thank you! It's not so bad... I have a psychology project due next week... And a history one in two weeks. I'll be fine...**

**PiperMcLean351:They might be...**

**1h2a34: Confusion is good, right? Hope you liked it!**

**JustcallmeRiley: Ha, I see what you did there...**

**Stargazer1364: Didn't mean to scare you! I promise that next time you read done at the end of a chapter, it'll be the last chapter~ I've never read Shiver, but it sounds interesting... And I don't think so... Though the concept is compelling...**

**Mythical Words: But at least you're waiting for more, right?**

**purpleVampire22: That is a very good question...**

**glowgreen4me: Not quite...**

**Guest: I know this is for chapter 20, but I'm sorry I made you cry! I hope that meant I got the emotions right! I hope you keep reading~**

**zaymiller17: Haha, yes! And I am building, there may be a reunion in the next couple chapters before the end. You never know...**

**I know this is super late, and I'm not even going to bother making excuses... I'm sorry for the lateness! I'll try my best to get the chapters up weekly!**

**Review ?(:**


	35. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

"You okay Kell?" Paul poked my arm and I turned slowly to glance at him. Neala and John had convinced us to stay over the night. Well, Neala had convinced Harry to stay and I couldn't leave him.

So now, Paul and I were sitting in the bed of the small guest room while Harry slept on the couch. I was fairly sure he was still munching in the endless supply of cookies Neala has produced. It was like she had been waiting for a grandchild to stuff baked goods with. A part of me was sure that she had been.

"I'm fine Paul, really." I smiled at him before turning to look out the window again. I wondered how many times I'd stayed here before I'd moved. Judging by the amount of toys and drawing pinned to the walls, I'd guess a lot.

Paul picked me up by around the waist and put me in his lap, I sighed and tried to get up, but he held me in place.

"Yeah, for some reason, I don't believe you." I leaned my head against his shoulder, giving up.

"Do you think he's still out there? Looking for me?" Paul was silent for a second, he pulled me closer before he answered.

"If I were him, I'd never give up." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Seriously! I wouldn't, not when there was a chance you were still out there somewhere." He shrugged. "I guess it's kind of different, I'm your imprint, he's your dad. But it's kind of the same." I smiled slightly and managed to pull away from Paul.

"What if he does find me? What if he walks through that front door right now and tells me that he's my dad? And I will have no idea who he is? How do I explain how I can't leave Harry behind and that despite everything, he's the only family I know." I took a deep breath and turned to face Paul. "How do I explain that after twenty years of not being with shape shifters, I've returned with one from a different continent? One that I'm dating no less." I sank to the floor, ignoring Paul when he sat down beside me.

"Don't?" I glared at Paul, hitting his shoulder.

"That's not funny Paul," I hissed at him, lowering my voice. It was probably really late, everyone else should be asleep by now. "What am I supposed to say to him? And did you notice how no one really mentioned my mom? Where is _she_?" Paul opened his mouth to answer when we heard the front door slam shut.

He was on red alert immediately. He picked me up and tossed me onto the bed.

"Be quiet." I nodded and cowered under the sheets. It must have been bad if Paul was acting like this. Then again, he'd given me bed sheets as protection...

"Paul?" He whipped his head around to glare at me.

"Shush!" He reached for the door knob slowly with a trembling hand. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to tell him to calm down. The way his hand was trembling around the door knob was starting to scare me.

I swallowed hard after a couple seconds of tense silence. "Paul, Harry's out there..." His shaking got worse and he yanked the door open.

He took one step out of the room before someone stepped in front of him.

He had Harry by the collar and his hands were shaking just as much as Paul's were. If possible, he looked angrier.

"Harry." My voice cracked. He had the most frightened expression on his face, which was rare for Harry.

"Let him go," Paul hissed.

"Who is he? Who are _you_?" For some reason, Paul and the other guy both kept their voices low. I knew Paul didn't want to wake my grandparents... But what was this guys deal?

"I should be asking you the same thing buddy. But first, I suggest you let the kid go." He scoffed.

"And what if I don't?" He lifted Harry off his feet, making Harry make a sort of choking noise and grab for his throat. That was the last straw for me.

I was out of the covers and at the door in seconds.

"Please, please let my brother go." I reached for Harry, but Paul pulled me back, watching the other man wearily.

"Your...brother?" He was staring at me. He looked confused, and hurt, but at the same time his expression hardened like he was shielding himself from something.

But he dropped Harry, who went on to crawl behind Paul and straight into my arms. I checked him over like he was a little kid, which I knew he would have hated if we were in any other situation. I kissed the top of his head when I was sure he was fine. He pushed me away when I did that, grimacing at me.

"I'm fine," he muttered, and I sighed in relief.

"Neala?" My initial reaction was to call for my grandmother, then I realized he was talking to me. "Is that really you?" He took a step towards me and Paul lurched sideways to create a barrier between us.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"This is my territory kid." Paul growled and took a step closer to the stranger.

"And she's my imprint. Where she is _becomes _my territory."

"Imprint?" I glanced at Harry fleetingly before looking back up at Paul. Was it weird that his words were making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside?

Paul only growled in response, but the other man only stared at me. Looking more angry than awestruck as the seconds ticked by.

"You imprinted on her? Who do you think you are?" In a matter of seconds, the man had Paul pinned to the wall out in the hall. The house shook at the impact.

"Shit," Harry muttered, backing up even further.

I stared helplessly as Paul struggled to fight back, but remained where he was, completely in the strangers power. I stood up once I sensed that Paul's anger was really flaring.

Harry grabbed my wrist though, probably seeing what I was about to do and trying to stop me.

"For the love of God Kelly, please don't do what I think you're going to do." I stared at him blankly before pulling my arm away.

"Leave him alone." Harry groaned from behind me and both Paul and the stranger turned to look at me.

"What?" But the stranger let Paul go and turned to face me.

"What he said," I took a deep breath, willing my voice not to shake any more than it already was. "About us being imprints. He's right, we are. And even though I may be some weak human, I will protect my imprint."

The stranger stared at me in shock as Paul chuckled behind him.

"Great, the guys will never let me live this one down. Saved by my "weak" human imprint." The stranger turned again, to stare at Paul, and Paul punched him in the face.

I gasped and Harry cheered behind me.

Paul shook out his hand a couple times, wincing.

"Damn, that hurt." He smiled at me. "That hasn't happened since I punched Quil that one time..." His voice trailed off and he stared at the crumpled man at our feet. "Hey Kell, you don't think..."

"That that was my father you just knocked out?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I'd realized that the second Paul had punched him. "You're really bad at first impressions Paul. Have fun making _this _one up."

* * *

***peeks out from behind laptop***

**Heeey guys... So it's been a couple weeks since I updated last. And honestly, I don't think this chapter is anywhere near the kind of chapter I should be posting after such a long break... But it was the best I could do! It's been so long since I put myself in Kelly's world, it took me a while for me to get them to let me back in... But I tried my best, hopefully the next chapter will be up in a week or so! Super sorry about the long wait! And to whoever hasn't completely given up on me, or hates my guts for leaving them in suspense for so long, thanks for waiting~ I'm sure the end of this story won't disappoint you!**

**Also, who is super excited for Breaking Dawn 2?! I know I am!**

**Wow, that was long... Uh, yeah, so here are my replies for last chapters reviews! ^ ^**

**Regin: That was a beautiful review~ Thank you so much ^ ^**

**scigeekgirl: Expect the unexpected(:**

**SkullKey4758: Good confused, right? Hope I cleared up whatever you're confused about!**

**Clarinetgoddess62: *bows* Thank you~ And thanks so much! I hope I did well on them, I sure studied hard enough..**

**1h2a34: I do too! And thanks, my friend thought it was kind of weird, but I liked the idea of bear shape shifting...**

**Lacey: Thank you ^ ^**

**Stargazer1364: I haven't seen Brave, but Brother Bear sounds familiar... I doubt she's like either of them though. And if she is, it's completely by accident...**

**JustcallmeeRiley: I hope it's super adorable!**

**purpleVampire22: Yay! I love surprising my readers!**

**1stMysteryWriter: Bleh, this is no where near updating soon, but I hope you read this all the same!**

**geekchic8428: Thank you so much! Glad you like it! And I'll try to update sooner!**

**Review ?(:**


	36. Unforgettable

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

The next couple hours were awkward. Paul, my grandparents, my father and I sat in the living room around the small coffee table. Harry had been sent to bed hours ago. I avoided eye contact with everyone. My dad and Paul seemed to be having a glare off and my grandparents, if possible, looked more awkward than I did.

My dad, between glaring at Paul, would stare at me with a mix of pain and love. I wasn't sure if he was happy to have found me or not. He'd been looking for 20 years, that must have meant something. Right?

Paul cleared his throat, meaning to speak first. But my grandfather must have seen Paul's expression, because he spoke up first.

"Well boys," he paused, glancing between his son and Paul. "What happens now?"

My father stood up, his voice firm when he spoke. "She stays here."

I groaned as Paul jumped up, almost flipping over the table as he did.

"Over my dead body." They growled at each other, their hands trembling together.

"That can be arranged." Now I stood up, stepping in front of them before they tried to kill each other.

"Paul," I muttered, facing him and trying to ignore all the other eyes staring at me. "Calm the hell down." His eyes snapped down to glare at me.

"You want me to calm down? So he can take you away from me?" His eyes went over me again, his face went back into his it's angry mask. "Not again. I'm not losing you again." I looked down, deciding that trying to reason with Paul was a lost cause. But he was right. I couldn't live here. This wasn't my home. These people weren't my family.

I cleared my throat, turning slowly to face the man who said he was my father. Despite that fact, I didn't trust him. Not once in the last three hours had he mentioned my mother. Wasn't she kind of important? Didn't he think I'd want to know about her?

"I-I can't stay here," I muttered, keeping my eyes low. Paul snickered behind me, obviously feeling as if he had won.

"Kelly…" I looked up at Neala's pained expression and guilt ripped through me.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's not your home." John looked at me, his face blank yet understanding. He would let me go.

I nodded, still avoiding eye contact with my still silent father.

"You've made your home somewhere else." Naela smiled at me, but she still looked hurt. "With someone else." Her eyes flashed behind me before returning to gaze at me. She took John's hand. "I understand."

"I don't." Paul growled from behind me and John sighed. My father ignored that and continued speaking. "How did some prepubescent dog become more important than your family?"

"Dog? Did he just call me a _dog_?!" I stiffened and turned back to Paul. His eyes were flashing in anger and it didn't look like anything I could say would change that.

"Paul," I whispered, stepping towards his carefully. I went to take my second step, when someone grabbed my arm, stopping me. I looked back in alarm at my father.

"Are you serious? _You _are protecting _her _from _me_?" Paul's voice jumped a couple octaves as he speak. His skin darkened.

"It's my job." My jaw clenched and I tried to pull away from his grasp.

Paul scoffed and grabbed my free hand. I clung to it like my life depended on it.

"Some employee you are. Where the _hell _have you been the last twenty years?" My father's hand dropped like Paul had electrocuted him.

I took the chance and ran the couple steps to Paul. He was still shaking, but he still seemed like the safest option.

"Kelly?" I was the only one who turned to look at Harry. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the sleep from them. "What's going on?" He glared at my father through sleepy eyes. Surprisingly enough, Harry had followed Paul's footsteps and taken an instant dislike to the man who had lost me so many years ago. Surprisingly.

"Nothing Harry…" I glanced back at my grandparents standing solemnly by the fireplace. By all those pictures. I kept my eyes on them as I spoke again. "Paul, Harry… Put your shoes on, we're leaving." John sighed and I could literally see Neala's face drain of any colour.

"Already?" Neala took a step forward, but Paul and Harry had already started for the door. "It's dark, couldn't you stay the night?" I looked down at my toes curling and uncurling in the carpet.

"No." I sighed. "No. It was really…nice to find out where I came from. I thought I'd find out who I really was. Why I couldn't remember…"

"Kelly?" Paul had returned in a much calmer state. He was holding my shoes. "We called for a cab…" I didn't bother asking how he'd managed to do that in the last minute.

"One second." Paul stayed in the doorway and waited while I faced my grandparents again. I took a deep breath. "I couldn't remember because I didn't _want _to. Whatever led me to run away all those years ago…" I shook my head, trying to imagine a six year old me running off on her own. Whatever the reason was… "The point is, I don't want to remember it. You both seem like wonderful people. And we are family, but I think I want to go home." I took my shoes from Paul and followed him to the door.

Harry was already inside the cab when Paul and I finally left the house.

"Kelly, wait!" Neala came running towards me, her fist clenched tightly around something in her hand.

"Neala?" She stopped in front of me and took both my hands.

"It was your mother's," she whispered, placing something cold in my hand.

"My mother's? How did you…?" She put a finger to her lips to quiet me.

"You will always have a family here." She nodded solemnly before taking a step away from me. She waved me towards the cab and I backed towards the open door obediently.

"Goodbye." She smiled and blew me a kiss like I'd always imagined a grandmother would. I could still see her as the cab pulled away. I was sure she would be watching until we were just a dot on the horizon…

"I miss your grandma," Harry muttered once we got back to the hotel room. Paul punched him before I could.

"Not the time." Harry grimaced in response, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, my bad then."

I fell onto the couch of our hotel room immediately, looking at the little bracelet Neala had given to me.

Paul sat down beside me and peered into my palm. "What's that?"

"It was my mom's." Paul nodded thoughtfully, but didn't say anything else. I held the bracelet up, watching the way the light bounced off its silver surface.

There was one little heart charm with a small clasp on its side. Out of curiosity, I pushed on it, and the little heart popped open.

"Is that..?" I nodded at Paul, squinting at the little picture of my mother, my father and I.

"I wonder what happened. What made him phase?" Paul shrugged beside, closing his eyes and leaning back into the couch. "Why did you phase?"

He chuckled. "Stupid reasons." He opened one eye to look at me. "My mom kicked me out of the house. She'd done it hundreds of times before, but I just lost it." He chuckled again, darkly. "Sam found me in seconds." He frowned. "I'm sure that's not what happened with your dad though."

I nodded slowly, still staring at the picture.

"Where do you think she is?" Paul swallowed and looked away. He'd thought about it.

"I don't know Kell…" Harry emerged from inside the mini fridge then, nibbling on a bowl of Smarties.

"Didn't you say you thought she was… In a "better place"?" I glanced at Paul's suddenly deathly pale face.

"You're so lucky I like you Harry." He grinned and sat down at my feet.

"If it makes you feel better Paul, I kinda think so too. No offence Kells." I shook my head.

"No. No, I feel that she is too. Neala did say that this _was _my mom's…" I bit my lip and stared at the picture again. "It would have been nice to meet her though. In person."

Paul wrapped an arm around me, and Harry nudged my leg affectionately.

"Hey, you still have us. And your grandparents. Besides, I'm sure your mom would have sent a sign if things weren't going exactly as she'd planned them." I nodded and smiled slightly at Paul.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I clutched the necklace in hand and stood up. Harry looked up at me from the floor, his mouth full of candy. Paul watched me from the couch, a slight smirk on his face.

"What now?" I smiled at Paul's question.

"I was serious about going home."

"Home, as in…?" Harry put his candy down and stared up at me. "Are we actually going to stay? No random moving? No hiding?" I shook my head at my brother, but kept my eyes on Paul.

"No moving. No hiding. We're going home to stay."

"And by home," Harry was getting excited now, "you mean…?" I laughed, wrapping my arms around my ridiculously tall younger brother.

"Yes! Gosh, Harry, we're going back to La Push." He cheered, even letting me get away with hugging him, before running off to get all his stuff.

"Hey Kell. Remember the first day we met?" I looked down at Paul, still sitting on the couch, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"In the store?" He shook his head.

"Before that." I frowned at him and started shaking my head. "It was in the grocery store. I had watched you come in. Kim said hi to you, and acted like a scared squirrel before you said hi back. You looked like you wanted to hide." He smiled, but I just stared at his peaceful face in a daze. I had no idea…

"You walked around in the store like a lost little girl. You were so distracted, so lost… So distracting. I couldn't get anything done… You bumped into me and I dropped my basket. I hadn't even noticed you walk down my aisle."

"Meat. Your basket was full of meat." He opened his eyes to look up at me. I sank down beside him on the couch.

"You said you were sorry, really sorry and I said-"

"I'm fine." I looked up at him with what must have been the most bewildered expression. He chuckled and took both my hands in his.

"You helped me pick up my stuff and I looked into you r eyes," He paused to look into my eyes again." I said "Excuse me" and ran off."

"And Kim! Kim called after you. She screamed your name." He nodded encouragingly. "I thought I would never see you again, but I wanted to." I frowned at him.

"And aren't you glad you did?" He smirked and kissed my forehead before pulling me into his arms.

I nodded.

"I knew you would be important. I knew it."

* * *

_**Done.**_

That's right people. I am _done_. No more. Sorry for the crap ending! But there is still the interview coming! Any last questions? Anything that you think was left _unknown_? Leave a question, PM me a question, heck tweet me a question for all I care~

Le sigh, I've done it! ^ ^ And yes, I am still alive!

JustcallmeRiley: *spazz attack* That's sounds like the most adorable thing in the whole wide world!

Clarinetgoddess92: Interesting is good, right? And I am, kinda, sorta back… Not really…

SkullKey4758: Woo! Mom's thinking your crazy is exactly what I was hoping for! Yes, now I'm not the only one..

1h2a34: Bah! I'm sorry! I tried! I just lost inspiration… I was quite upset with myself really…

glowgreen4me: Teehee, cute is one of my many talents~

TreePeckinHuman: Yay~ New readers are always fabutastic! Welcome (to the Ant Farm, whaaat?)! The story kinda ended once you got here though…

Stargazer1364: I should hope there never will be a second impression… But is there is, I'm sure Paul will do much better (note the sarcasm). Yes, yes, I'm alive! And super hyper…

Sugar Sweet Attack: Aw, well thanks hun! I stayed up till 1:30 writing this, but you're a lot more fabulous! And never ever blame yourself! I tend to make a lot of mistakes so things don't make sense… And I'm too lazy to figure out how beta readers work. It's been three years.. -.-

Stark-Lannister: Aw, thanks sweetie!

I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and dealt with my horrible updating skills! I hope you guys read my other stories (if you haven't already). Maybe you'll like them too?(: Last reminder that I am still taking questions for the character interview and that will be the LAST thing for Loving the Unknown!

So long my lovely readers~ I must sleep now.. It's kinda late… OTL

Oh right! One last time…

**Review ?(:**


	37. Interview Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I stumbled slightly under the weight of my carrier bag. The sheer amount of paper I had shoved in there the night before had made the bag just a bit heavy.

But I couldn't let that slow me down. Today was an important day, I couldn't be late.

They were coming today, I had to be at least ready to _act _like I was prepared. How would it look if I was unprepared for a professional interview? Not professional.

It took me a while to realize that the keys to my office were at the bottom of my bag. By the time I found them, there was a car pulling around the curb.

I pulled my professional, writers trench coat over my face and hurried in. I ran to my small office, flipping on lights as I went. I had just managed to pull my half empty coffee cup out of my bag and sit in my spinny chair when they knocked.

"Alexis?" I grinned, trying to keep the panic off my face.

"Yes! Hi! Hello! Come on in!" They filed in one by one. First Kelly, then Paul, then Harry and then Embry.

While I had been freaking out the night before, I'd managed to over prepare almost everything. There were just enough chairs set up, the room was relatively clean, and I'd hidden some air fresheners around the place…

"So, hi." Kelly smiled and Paul kind of grimaced at me… Harry waved back at me shyly and Embry…

"Don't be nervous! I won't let Paul bite you. He's kind of on probation anyways." Paul punched Embry's arm and they all sat down. I took another deep breath, another attempt to calm myself.

"Hi! My name's Alexis and I just wanted to thank you all for taking the time out of your days to meet up with me." I tried to smile as naturally as possible, but I was having some trouble with the cocky smirk Paul had plastered to his face.

"No problem. I'm surprised you asked us to come out at all. And by us I mean…" Embry looked suggestively in Paul's direction. I smiled as the tension in the room eased. Slightly…

I continued smiling at the people in front of me. I had _no _idea what I was doing.

"Are we just going to sit here, or…?" Harry raised an eyebrow at me, his lips pulling up into a slight smirk. Paul scoffed and leaned back in his seat.

"How do you like to eat potatoes?" I blurted out finally. They stared at me incredulously and I buried my face in a random pile of papers of my desk.

"Is that a serious question?" Now Kelly was looking at me like she was questioning my sanity.

I nodded, desperately searching through my notes. What was I _doing_?

"Yes, actually, it is." I sighed, before looking up and smiling at them. "JustcallmeRiley would like to know how you like to eat your potatoes." There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds as my words sank in.

Paul burst out laughing first, which was a relief. Kind of.

"Uh, I like mine cooked?" Embry tried to speak over Paul's roaring laughter. I smiled at his attempt.

"Paul, shut up!" Kelly's glare quieted down his chuckled. "I liked mine cooked as well? Though I don't think that's what the question was asking…?" Kelly and Embry looked at each other in confusion, before looking at me. I buried my nose in my notes again.

"I like mine mashed?" Harry volunteered.

"Oh!" Embry grinned as realisation dawned on him. "I like mine in fries form. The fattier the better!" He winked and I cleared my throat, looking to Kelly.

"How about you Kelly?" She looked up to ceiling, thinking.

"I'm not sure…"

Paul wiped at his eyes, moving to the edge of his seat.

"Baked. You like your potatoes baked." He smirked at me. "Sam for me, in case you were wondering." My initial reaction was…well a lot worse than what I actually said.

"I wasn't actually, but thanks for your input Paul." HIs eyes narrowed at me. "The next four questions actually, are from BrokenYetDreaming-"

"What kinds of names are these?" Paul muttered. very loudly, under his breath.

I glared at him, but continued speaking. "The first one is for Kelly. Kelly, if by any chance Embry decided he wanted you, would you go to him?" I'd finished reading the question before I realised what an awkward position I'd just put Kelly and Embry in.

Harry leaned back so far in his seat, I thought he might disappear. Embry did almost the exact same thing, except it looked more like he was hiding.

And Paul, well Paul just sat back and tried not to laugh.

"Uh, Kelly?"

"Well, uh no. No, I don't think so. Apart from the fact that he has Rachel now. I, um…" She glanced at Paul quickly, before looking back at me. "And no matter how big Paul's head may get, no one could ever replace him."

Paul smiled and Harry silently gagged into the wall.

"Okay, okay. Next question? And _please _tell me it's not for me." I shook my head at her.

"Don't worry, it's actually for…" I looked down at my notes again, to double check and grimaced. "Paul. The next question is for Paul."

Harry and Embry sat back up in their seats again. I has piqued their interest.

"Shoot."

My eyes narrowed at him. " Paul, if Kelly didn't want you, would you let her live with another man that wasn't you?" I kept my expression neutral as Paul's face clouded. Harry and Embry fist bumped beside him.

"Is that a serious question?" I nodded and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well?" I glanced at Kelly, who had until now, been watching in silence, her brow furrowed as well. But now she was starting to get curious too. And if I knew anything about her, she was enjoying watching Paul squirm just as much as I was.

Paul looked at her.

"Realistically? No. _Hell _no." He glanced at Embry. "But if she really did think that we wouldn't work…" He shrugged. "I would let her go. Only if there was no possible way to convince her that leaving _me _would be the biggest mistake of her life."

"Hmph." They all looked at me and I looked down at my papers again. Did I make that sound out loud? "Embry! Embry, uh, this question is for you."

He chuckled at me, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "Go ahead."

" Emrby, what did you feel when Kelly all of a sudden forgot you?" The smile fell from his face and the room fell into silence. "I-I'm sorry, you don't have to answer…"

"No. No, I want to." He smiled and sat up properly. "It was…interesting. Not once since I'd met Kelly did I worry about her ever forgetting me. Even after I found out about your memory thing." He shook his head.

"But it happened…" Kelly's voice was almost inaudible.

"Hey, what do you mean you didn't have to worry about her forgetting you?" Paul sat up to glare at Embry over Harry. Harry shrank back again. I was starting to feel bad for the kid..

"Hey, this is Embry's question. You can beat him up later." All four pairs of eyes snapped up to look at me. "What?"

"Uh, _anyway_, when it happened, I was confused, mostly. I was still on my post imprint high." His hand hovered over the pocket where I could see his phone peeking out. "And I couldn't understand what I did to make her forget me so easily. I mean, she remembered everyone. Even _Paul_, no offence."

"Hey!" Harry scoffed.

"I felt sad, and disappointed and guilty, actually. I was her first friend, and it took about thirty seconds to forget all about her. I'm sorry Kells." We all looked at her and it looked like she was taking my tips on neutral expressions.

"It was never your fault Embry." She finally smiled and the rest of us let out relieved sighs. "Besides, I forgave the both of us a long time ago."

Embry smiled. "Thanks."

"Hi, not to complain or anything, but are there any questions for _me_?" I glanced at Harry apologetically.

"There are…" He perked up. "But the next question is actually for Paul and Embry." Embry and Paul both cracked up, even Kelly cracked a smile. Harry slouched back in his seat.

"Oh Harold…" Harry glared at Embry before sliding further into his seat and grumbling to himself.

"Okay, would you like to have imprinted on someone else, someone that was not Kelly. And Embry, same for you, but with Rachel?" Paul shook his head.

"Nope. I used to not want to imprint at all, but I'm glad I did. And I'm glad it was on Kelly." He took her hand and pressed it to his face. "I love you." Harry went back to gagging into the wall.

I smiled. "Embry?" He was watching Paul and Kelly, but he had his phone out now.

"No. Maybe before, but…" He looked at me now. "No. I wouldn't trade Rachel for…anyone." I frowned, at him. That was a bit odd… But no one else was paying attention.

"How about we take a break?" Embry stood up first, he was already dialling. "Meet back here in fifteen minutes? There's a café around the block and-" They were already gone.

My head landed on the desk with a thud.

"Well this is going well."

To be continued…

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates everyone! There are many reasons why I have disappeared off of fanfiction, most of them being school…**

**Just to confirm, Loving the Unknown is over, this is just an interview segment I started accepting question for a while ago. There are five or so question left to be answered. After that, Loving the Unknown will be over.**

**Not sure if this deserves them,, but…**

**Review?(:**


	38. Interview Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

"Hey, uh, Alexis right?" My head snapped up from the desk immediately. Had it been fifteen minutes already?

"Uh yeah. Yes. Hi Harry." I cleared my throat and re-shuffled my papers again. I looked up at him. "You're early, anything I can do for you?"

He smiled sheepishly, scratching the side of his head. "Yeah, I know. But I uh..." He looked at me quickly before running to sit back in his chair. "Were you serious? About questions for me?"

I leaned back in my chair. _Someone _really wanted to answer some questions.

"Yes, I was serious." I raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned towards me.

"So? What is it?" I chuckled.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" He pouted and sat back in his chair. "Or..." He grinned, sitting up again.

"Or?"

"Harry, why keep the secret from Kelly? And who told you?" Harry leaned back, crossing his legs and stoking his chin. I tried to keep from laughing at his serious face.

"And this is the last questions from, um, BrokenYetDreaming, correct?" I almost lost it at that, but I managed to keep straight faced.

"Yes."

"She has a lot of good questions, especially this one. I like this one." I nodded, crossing my arms.

"Of course."

"Well, my mom told me the "secret", but honestly, I always felt like I always knew. you know?" I nodded again, uncrossing my arms.

"Tell me more." He smiled at my interest.

"It was just this feeling I had. Kelly and I were always close, but not a sibling kind of close, a friend kind of close? Our parents never talked much about their lives before me, and Kelly never remembered... Something was always off, but in a good way. If that makes sense." I smiled at him and then at the others as they re-entered the office.

"It makes a lot of sense Harry, thank you for your answer." He smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair, seemingly to disappear for the next half hour or so of the interview.

I frowned at him, but I had an interview to finish.

"Welcome back, welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed your break?"

"I'll enjoy this interview being over." Kelly kicked Paul in the shin.

"Paul!"

"Dude..."

"What!" I ignored them all and looked back down at the remaining questions. It was almost over...

"Rapid fire question time!" They all stared at me questioningly and I cleared my throat awkwardly. "All these questions are from CallmeRiley, and they're to be answered with the first thing that comes to mind. And these questions are for _everyone_." I winked at Harry then sat back in my chair.

"Alright!" Paul rubbed his hands together. "Now _this _will be fun." I tried to ignore the double meaning in his words.

"Question one. Would you rather be hot or cold?"

"Hot! I'm already there." Paul answered first, answering the question then leaning back with a cocky grin.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Hot. Its not like I have a choice."

"Cold." Embry piped up next. "I kind of miss the feeling."

"Hot… I miss California." Harry shrugged.

I nodded, jotting down notes for who knows what reason. I hadn't taken notes this entire time…

"Question two. Would your rather have to spend a year in the movie jaws or join the hunger games?"

"Jaws." Paul cracked his knuckles. "I could take those sharks."

"Jaws." Kelly placed her hands on Paul's, giving him a stern look. "So I can keep this idiot out of trouble."

Paul glared at her. "I would be fine.." She smiled patronizingly.

"'Course you would."

"Hunger games! If Kelly would let me…" Harry glanced at his sister. She shook her head.

"I'd go to the Hunger Games with him. We'd make a killer team."

"Sweet!" The two high fived, and I began to worry that I may have started something horrible.

"Question three!" I continued quickly. " Who is your favorite telletubbie?"

"The green one!" Paul.

"That's my favourite!" Embry.

"Too bad! You snooze, you lose!" Embry tried to lunge over Harry at Paul, but Kelly got between them somehow..

"Uh, Harry?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"The yellow one," he squeaked, trying to avoid the chaos in front of him.

"I like the red one!" Paul and Embry froze.

"The red one?!" They said in unison.

"Really Kell? The red one? The smallest one?" Paul scoffed and Embry shook his head.

"That's disappointing Kelly." Kelly stared at Embry in shock.

"Really guys? Po is adorable." She sat back in her chair, seemingly upset.

"Moving on?" No one said anything. "Question four. Have you ever given much thought to how you would die?"

Kelly answered first. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me. "With this dork apparently." She punched Paul in the arm. "Apparently I don't have a choice."

Paul smiled.

"I've never really thought about it. Dying, I mean, especially after phasing. But I think I would stop phasing, to die with her." I couldn't help but smile at Paul's cheesy-ness.

"That's cute," I mumbled, turning to the others.

"That's disgusting," Harry shuddered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How about you Harry? Have you give it much thought?" He shook his head.

"I'm fifteen. I just want to graduate."

"Good," Kelly piped up.

"Embry?"

"No. I decided I'm going to cross that bridge when I come to it." He shrugged and I nodded.

"Understandable." He smiled at me. "Last question."

"Seriously? Man, I barely got to answer any!" I smiled apologetically at Harry. Paul ruffled his hair.

"Sorry bud, guess you're just not interesting enough." Harry punched Paul's arm and immediately cradled that hand to his chest.

"How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Harry burst out laughing and it wasn't long until Paul and Embry followed suit.

"That cannot be a serious question." Kelly raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "I can't say. We'll just have to assume it is."

She shook her head at me. "I am not answering that." I chuckled.

"How about the rest of you?" They all shook their heads, wiping tears away. "I guess that's it then. Thank you for coming and for your cooperation. It's been very nice speaking to all of you."

Embry and Harry left first, waving and trying to push each other out the door. Paul next, telling Kelly he'd be in the car.

"Alexis?"

"Yes?" She had paused in the doorway.

"Can I ask you a question?" I smiled, nodding. This was new.

"Go ahead." She frowned at me.

"Will we ever see you again? I mean…Is our story over?" I stared at her for a couple of minutes before answering.

"No. I don't think so. Do you want it to be?" She shook her head.

"No, not at all. So, there's a chance that we might meet again?"

"A chance." She smiled.

"Good. See you later Alexis. Maybe."

I waved then Kelly was gone.

I took a deep breath after they were all gone. Well, this went a lot better than my first interview did.

I got up slowly, and instantly regretted not stretching when I had the chance. I shoved all my notes and questions back into my bag, glancing at the clock. Time does fly when you're locked in a room with people you know way too well…

Groaning, I dragged myself outside, turning to lock the doors. I looked inside my office one last time, staring longingly at my computer.

"I'll be back," I whispered, and then glanced around to make sure no one had heard anything.

I locked the doors quickly then practically ran down the street.

* * *

**Review? Comment?(:**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for a new story, feel free to share! I'm on Spring Break right now, and I'm looking to possibly start something new?**

**If not, this is goodbye! For now…**


End file.
